Los Secretos de Un Merodeador
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Lily era una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts. El mundo mágico no dejaba de asombrarla, más cuando descubre el secreto de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Obligada por su conciencia a guardar silencio comienza a relacionarse con "Los merodeadores", alejándose de Severus quién había sido su gran amigo y acercándose a James Potter a quién detestaba con todo su ser.
1. Prólogo

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Summary:** Lily era una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts. El mundo mágico no dejaba de asombrarla, más cuando descubre el secreto de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Obligada por su conciencia a guardar silencio comienza a relacionarse con los "Los merodeadores", alejándose de Severus quién había sido su gran amigo y acercándose a James Potter a quién detestaba con todo su ser.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

_Dedicado a_ **Miss_Kathy90** _y a todo fan de Harry Potter que ha vivido, como nosotras, la mayor parte de su vida en el mundo mágico. Porque todos aún estamos esperando nuestra carta de Hogwarts y porque siempre quisimos saber más de "Los Merodeadores"_

_Esto es para nosotros._

* * *

_1971._

Era una mañana tormentosa y el viento que soplaba golpeaba las ramas de los árboles haciendo un zumbido peculiar. La familia Evans estaba reunida junto al fuego, viendo como este crepitaba y su sonido era el único que llenaba la habitación. El señor Evans leía un libro mientras su esposa tejía un chaleco para Petunia, su hija mayor. Petunia no dejaba de mirar los movimientos de su madre, intentando imitarlos en un tejido muy irregular que hacía con la lana que su madre le había entregado. Muy diferente a su hermana, Lily, no deseaba aprender a tejer ni tampoco leer un libro, la pequeña niña observaba a través de la ventana como la lluvia golpeaba contra toda superficie que estuviese expuesta, estaba disfrutando del sonido que esta hacía cuando llamaron a la puerta principal.

El señor y la señora Evans se miraron asombrados, ambos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien hubiera sido capaz de salir en un día tan tormentoso como este. Lily obedeció a su padre cuando este le dijo que saliera de la ventana, Petunia se sentó en el sillón junto a su hermana, mientras que la señora Evans se quedó junto a sus hijas.

—Señor Evans —dijo la mujer que estaba de pie sobre su alfombrilla de bienvenidos—, soy Minerva McGonagall y vengo de parte del Colegio Hogwarts. ¿Está en casa su hija Lily?

El hombre observó atónito a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Era una mujer alta, no tendría más de treinta y cinco años pero su apariencia que parecía severa, le concedía aún más edad de la que posiblemente tenía. Vestía con una capa verde musgo que llegaba hasta el suelo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su atuendo era un sombrero puntiagudo de color café oscuro que se torcía graciosamente en su extremo superior y ocultaba todo su cabello que estaba recogido en un estricto moño.

—Sí, ella se encuentra… Perdón ¿De qué colegio viene usted?—preguntó evidentemente confuso.

Minerva McGonagall estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de preguntas y confusiones, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el señor Evans cuestionó la institución de la que provenía. Una vez que el _muggle_ le permitió la entrada en su pequeño vestíbulo este le pidió su capa y su excéntrico sombrero para colgarlos en el perchero, Minerva le entregó sus cosas y juntos pasaron al pequeño salón donde se encontraba reunida el resto de la familia.

La intrusión de la extraña mujer no dejó indiferente a ningún miembro de la familia. La señora Evans se puso de pie de inmediato para saludar a la recién llegada. Petunia, que estaba intentando tejer, dejó de lado su tejido y miró tímidamente a la mujer, estudiando su apariencia y por sobre todo la expresión de su rostro que se reducía principalmente a sus labios estrictamente fruncidos. Mientras que Lily seguía sentada en el sillón miraba como su madre invitaba a la mujer a sentarse.

Minerva se quedó en silencio esperando que los Evans ordenaran a sus hijas abandonar el salón, pero no lo hicieron, por lo que el silencio no tardó en volverse incómodo para todos los presentes.

—¿Desea té?—preguntó la señora Evans.

—No, gracias—respondió Minerva manteniendo su espalda recta mientras estaba sentada, una postura que a Lily le parecía extraña.

—Dirá usted a qué debemos el honor de su visita—cuestionó el señor Evans.

Minerva al notar que no enviarían a sus hijas a otra habitación, comprendió que no le quedaría más opción que explicar delante de las niñas cual era el motivo de su visita.

—Lily Evans, su hija menor, por lo que tengo entendido—Lily miró directamente a los ojos a la mujer, esta a pesar de tener un rostro severo su mirada parecía sonreírle—, ha sido seleccionada para asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—se silenció de inmediato esperando que los Evans comprendiesen sus palabras.

Los ojos de la señora Evans eran esclarecedores, revelaban sus pensamientos y su incredulidad respecto a lo que recién había declarado la mujer, mientras que en el rostro de su esposo se leía la confusión que él tenía. Petunia y Lily se miraron asombradas, ninguna de las dos niñas creía haber escuchado bien, pero en ambas se leía la mirada traviesa típica de los niños a esa edad. Para Lily no era la primera vez que oía hablar de aquel Colegio, su amigo Severus le había mencionado muchas cosas respecto a la magia, pero lo que más le asombraba era que le hubiesen llamado de allí, de aquel Colegio al que Severus nombraba como el mejor de todos.

—¿Magia y hechicería?—logró decir el _muggle_—. ¿Está usted bromeando?

—Discúlpeme, señor Evans, pero yo no bromeo—su mirada se mantenía fija en los ojos del hombre—. He venido desde allí mismo para entregarle a su hija, Lily, su carta de aceptación. Ella posee cualidades que la destacan como una bruja nata, esto suele ocurrir con cierta regularidad, la gente no mágica es capaz de tener entre su familia hijos magos.

—¿Está usted diciendo que mi hija es una bruja? —la señora Evans se llevó la mano a la boca intentando encubrir su asombro.

—Así es, señora. Por sus cualidades ella tendrá una plaza exclusiva y única en el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería de todos los tiempos, es por esto que he venido desde tan lejos hasta aquí, para hacerle entrega personalmente a su hija de esto—extendió la carta a Lily.

La pequeña niña se sorprendió al ver que la mujer sabía quién era ella. Recibió el sobre que tenía un color amarillento y sus letras estaban escritas con cuidadosa caligrafía y tinta verde, volteó el mismo y se encontró con un sello rojo que tenía un escudo. Abrió dicho sobre y quitó su contenido. En él venían dos cartas, la primera contenía la información respecto a su plaza en Hogwarts y las fechas que se esperaba que ella estuviese allí y en el segundo pergamino se incluía una lista de materiales que debía tener. Ninguno de ellos le era familiar. Lily le entregó ambos pergaminos a su madre quién los estudió cuidadosamente antes de entregárselos a su esposo.

—¿Podré ir?—sonrió Lily.

La señora Evans miró a su esposo en busca de una respuesta para su hija, pero este aún estaba leyendo el último pergamino. Ambos eran incapaces de darle una respuesta a su hija, aún les costaba asumir la realidad de los últimos acontecimientos, pero luego de haberlo meditado un par de minutos y al ver que la mujer que había venido a entregar la carta mantenía una actitud seria, comprendió que esto no era una broma y que también era una clara explicación de las extrañas capacidades que tenía su hija menor.

—Sí, Lily—sonrió tiernamente—, podrás asistir.

Petunia miraba atónita desde el sillón como todo acontecía sin siquiera mencionar su nombre, nadie parecía haber notado su presencia en la estancia, es más, ni siquiera sus padres habían tenido en consideración la opción que ella también pudiese asistir. La habían olvidado completamente y eso la hacía sentir más dolida que nunca, pero nadie lo notó, porque toda la atención, una vez más, estaba en Lily.

La extraña mujer explicó a ambos padres el funcionamiento del Colegio, así como también les reveló detalle de la estación King's Cross y del Callejón Diagon. Se apuntó una segunda visita por parte de la mujer que decía ser profesora en la institución, para que esta ayudara a Lily en sus compras y quehaceres hasta el día primero de septiembre.

Cuando el día llegó Lily estaba muy nerviosa, lo último que había conversado con Severus era como cruzar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos en la estación de King's Cross y que probablemente se verían en el tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts, pero nada de lo que su pequeño amigo le había mencionado había conseguido calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba saber que iría a estudiar magia.

—Prométeme que me escribirás cuando llegues—le dijo su madre una vez en la estación.

—Sí, mamá—respondió Lily.

Su padre la abrazó efusivamente, tanto que logró despeinar a su pequeña hija, su madre se encargó de corregir ambos lazos que formaban dos coletas. Lily se alisó la falda por última vez antes de despedirse de Petunia. Su hermana mayor había estado más fría y distante que lo normal, todo se debía su plaza en el Colegio de Hogwarts ya que su hermana mayor no había recibido una, por lo que los celos y la envidia habían causado que la relación con Petunia se deteriorara inevitablemente.

—Te escribiré, _Tuney_—sonrió Lily, la abrazó y le susurró al oído—. Te prometo que hablaré con el director del colegio para que te envíen una carta a ti también.

—Ni se te ocurra—respondió con un susurro mientras se mantenía abrazada a su hermana—, no quiero ser un _bicho raro_ como tú.

Cuando el silbido del tren volvió a sonar, todas las personas que estaban allí comenzaron a dispersarse, los niños subieron al tren y los padres saludaban emocionados a sus hijos, algunos llorando y otros sonrientes. Lily se apresuró de despedirse una vez más de sus padres y subió al tren.

Los compartimentos estaban llenos, mientras que a penas se podía caminar por el estrecho pasillo. Muchos niños caminaban de un lado a otro buscando donde sentarse. Entre ellos buscó a Severus, pero había tantas personas, incluidos chicos mayores y más altos que ella, que se le dificultaba visualizar a su amigo. Mientras caminaba una chica pasó a empujarla dejándola pegada a una de las ventanas del pasillo.

—Lo siento—dijo la chica y luego se marchó entre la multitud.

Lily no alcanzó a responderle, así se que siguió su camino. Casi al final del tercer vagón, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, encontró un compartimento vacío. Sin ánimo de seguir buscando a Severus y con el corazón apretado por lo que su hermana le había dicho, se dejó caer en el asiento y miró por la ventana.

Últimamente su relación con Tuney, así le llamaba de cariño, había empeorado hasta llegar a un punto irreconocible. Desde que había descubierto que era una bruja y su amistad con Severus, solo habían conseguido empeorar las cosas, pero jamás pensó Lily que Petunia la trataría tan groseramente al decirle _bicho raro._ Estas últimas palabras habían calado hondo en el pequeño y sensible corazón de la niña, por lo que ante los amargos recuerdos no pudo contener su llanto y comenzó a llorar.

Desconsolada por todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermana mayor no le tomó importancia cuando escuchó la puerta del compartimento abrirse, alzó su mirada, pero por las lágrimas no fue capaz de reconocer quién había entrado, entonces el visitante habló.

—Aquí estás—dijo Severus.

Lily reconoció de inmediato la voz, se secó las lágrimas y miró hacía donde estaba su amigo, le entregó una sonrisa e intentó calmar su llanto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó.

—Es solo Petunia—murmuró Lily—, pero no importa ¿Te ha costado mucho encontrarme?

—Ya estaba que me rendía—suspiró agotado—. Hay demasiadas personas buscando donde sentarse.

Severus intentó distraer a su amiga, por lo que comenzó a hablarle de lugares mágicos y de hechizos que había escuchado, finalmente ambos niños comenzaron a hablar del caos que se vivía en el Callejón Diagon en época de compras estudiantiles. En lo costoso que había sido para los padres de Lily comprender el sistema monetario mágico y lo útil que había sido la ayuda prestada por la profesora McGonagall. Severus le contaba lo entusiasmada que estaba su familia cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, aunque él jamás había dudado que estaría allí.

—Estuve leyendo en uno de los libros, creo que se llamaba _Una Historia de la Magia_ que existían casas en Hogwarts, pero no comprendí muy bien de qué se trataba—reconoció Lily que aún hipaba.

En ese instante sonó la puerta del compartimento, eran dos chicos, ambos de cabellera negra, que pedían un sitio para sentarse ya que el resto de los compartimentos estaban todos ocupados. A Severus no le gustó la idea de que más personas se añadieran a su conversación con Lily, pero al ver que esta ya les había invitado a sentarse, no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

Una vez que los nuevos integrantes dejaron de hacer ruido con sus cosas, Lily volvió a preguntarle a Severus respecto a las casas de Hogwarts.

—… De las cuatro casas—dijo Severus—, la mejor y en la que quiero quedar es Slytherin.

—Si me seleccionaran en Slytherin me vuelvo a casa—dijo uno de los chicos que recién habían llegado al vagón.

Lily le miró, traía el cabello desordenado y negro como el azabache. Su cara era larga y delgada, al igual que su nariz, mientras que sus ojos café claro se fijaron directamente en los ojos de Severus, algo en ellos hacían que pareciera desafiante.

—Mi familia ha estado toda en Slytherin—dijo el otro niño—, pero yo no quiero ir allí.

—Eres demasiado bueno para ir a esa casa—añadió el primer chico—, no creo que quedes allí.

—Gracias—sonrió—, pero todos los Black esperan que lo haga, aún así quizá sea capaz de romper esa tradición familiar.

Severus estaba molesto, mirando a ambos niños que se habían entrometido en su conversación con su amiga, pero al parecer Lily no estaba molesta, había prestado atención a ambos niños sin hacer un juicio de su intervención, por lo que no se extrañó cuando ella se presentó a ellos.

—Soy Lily Evans—dijo la chica.

—James Potter—sonrió—, y él es Sirius Black.

Todos esperaron que Severus se presentara al resto, pero el niño miró por la ventana intentando olvidar a quienes estaban en el compartimento. Se había propuesto solo darle atención a Lily y a nadie más.

—Él es Severus—sonrió Lily intentando ser amable—. ¿Dónde quieres estar tú, James?

—Yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor—respondió James fingiendo que desenvainaba una espada—, donde residen los de corazón valiente como mi padre.

Al escuchar la respuesta del chico que se había burlado por sus deseos de estar en Slytherin, Severus no pudo evitar gruñir ante la respuesta de James, a lo que Lily abrió ampliamente sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

—¿Algún problema con Gryffindor?—enfrentó James a Severus.

Este lo ignoró. Fue así como comenzaron las burlas de parte de Sirius y James, no dieron descanso a Severus durante gran parte del viaje. Los ojos del chico permanecieron pegados en la ventana, mientras que Lily no sabía cómo parar las bromas de ambos chicos, ya que estaban comenzando a ser groseras.

—¡Basta ya!—dijo Lily cuando no fue capaz de soportar más.

—Solo bromeamos—rió Potter.

—Estaríamos mejor en otro compartimento, Severus—bufó Lily.

Para la desgracia de ambos amigos las bromas solo aumentaron y continuaron por gran parte del viaje, Sirius y James no dejaban de burlarse de ambos niños que permanecían callados mirando por la ventana. Lily miraba a Severus que tenía en su rostro una mueca de dolor, habría querido irse a otro compartimento del tren, pero sabía que estarían todos llenos, por lo que por primera vez tuvo que soportar las estúpidas risas de Sirius Black y por sobre todo las desagradables bromas de James Potter, nombres que les gustara o no, sonarían en su mente y en sus labios muchas más veces de las que ella hubiera deseado.

* * *

**_Lumos!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..._**

_Hola. Me presento. Soy Manne Van Necker, aunque en Pottermore soy Quafflemoon160._

_Crecí con la saga de Harry Potter, el primer libro llegó a mis manos cuando tenía 10 años y desde ahí hasta ahora me considero una chica afortunada. Aunque aún no supero el hecho que ya no tenga que estar pendiente de los estrenos, spoilers y las ansias de algo nuevo, lo que me tiene feliz es que en el HBO dan Harry Potter casi todos los días._

_¡Pero no he venido a eso!_

_Un día hablando con **Miss_Kathy90** de su fic **Siempre estaré allí para ti** (fandom Harry Potter) comenzamos a pensar en que hay tantas historias que J.K Rowling dejó a medias y que como todo fan siempre quisimos saber más de eso. Pues bien, Los Merodeadores siempre fueron algo de lo que quise saber más, más de su historia, de sus travesuras y más de todo su mundo. ¡Por eso estoy aquí_!

_Ya que J.K Rowling no parece entusiasmada con la idea de complacer mi curiosidad, he tenido que complacer la mía con mis fantasías. Por eso, he intentado no cambiar mucho de lo que ya está estipulado por J.K Rowling, pero habrán cosas que inevitablemente tendré que agregar o inventar debido a que no todo está aclarado, así que espero que me perdonen si es que no es exactamente lo que deseaban._

_Curiosamente hoy que he decido publicar esta historia han abierto más capítulos de la Cámara de los Secretos en Pottermore... todo está conectado._

_¡Gracias por estos maravillosos años a este Fandom!  
¡Gracias por sus lechuzas!_

_¡Y nos vemos en Hogwarts!_

**Manne Van Necker**


	2. Pociones

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Pociones.

* * *

_1975._

Esa mañana Lily se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía muchas labores pendientes, le dejó una nota a Alice y Marlene, para que se reunieran con ella en la biblioteca en cuanto les fuera posible.

En su quinto año Lily había sido nombrada Prefecto de Gryffindor junto a Remus Lupin, uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts debido a los amigos que tenía, dentro de los cuales figuraban Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Sirius Black. Los dos últimos no eran los favoritos de Lily. Entre todos sus quehaceres sumar ser Prefecto era un honor y un peso más a su ajetreada vida, por lo que era la primera en levantarse y la última en acostarse, rara vez se la veía perdiendo el tiempo, sobre todo este año en el que debería dar los _TIMO_.

Esa mañana caminó apresurada a la Biblioteca, quería obtener un puesto privilegiado para concentrarse y repasar la última materia que el profesor Slughorn había dado de tarea para la siguiente clase, de esto dependía que consiguieran hacer la poción correctamente. Lily no podía darse el lujo de fallar puesto que el profesor Slughorn la tenía como una de sus favoritas, incluso ella figuraba dentro del Club de las Eminencias, un club exclusivo donde el anfitrión era el mismo profesor de Pociones.

Se sentó en el viejo pupitre frente a la sección de libros de pociones, así tendría fácil acceso a ellos y podría mantener el silencio ya que a esa sección pocos alumnos iban. Por esas horas de la mañana la biblioteca se encontraba sorprendentemente vacía, algo que para Lily era un verdadero placer. Avanzó en su pergamino, adelantó un par de capítulos, ya que siempre había tenido por costumbre estudiar capítulos avanzados para saber lo que los profesores enseñaran con antelación y llevar sus dudas o preguntas preparadas para la clase que corresponda. A pesar de tener una habilidad muy especial en pociones, esta clase no era diferente, por lo que se había adelantado tres capítulos más de los que llevaba el profesor Slughorn con el fin de comprender todo mejor.

El silencio era interrumpido por el suave roce de su pluma sobre el pergamino, aquel sonido melodioso acompañaba a Lily durante largas horas e incluso lograba tranquilizarla. Durante dos horas todo marchaba perfectamente y calculó que dentro de poco sus amigas llegarían a hacerle compañía, así que se propuso terminar lo que le quedaba en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Hace cuanto está esto aquí? Como está serviría para envolver a una momia—dijo James a sus amigos mientras señalaba un libro de tapa vieja y hojas gastadas.

—Baja la voz James o nos retarán—susurró Lupin.

—Desde que eres Prefecto te has vuelto insoportable, Remus—intervino Sirius.

Lily, que estaba escribiendo concentrada, no pudo evitar escuchar las voces que irrumpían el silencio de aquel pasillo. Al escuchar los nombres de quienes habían armado el alboroto su molestia aumento, si no hubieran sido de su propia casa habría informado a Madame Pince para que les castigasen. Cuando alzó la mirada hacía donde estaban los muchachos se encontró con Remus que la estaba observando.

—Lo sentimos—susurró Remus a Lily.

James cogió otro libro de la estantería, miró a Lily antes de marcharse, pero esta había cubierto su rostro con su abundante cabellera roja oscura, creando una cortina e impidiendo a James que la viera. Mientras Sirius y Peter seguían a James, Remus se sentó frente a Lily por un momento. Ésta al notar su presencia se acomodó el cabello y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus?—susurró Lily.

—Esta semana no podré acompañarte en algunas tareas de Prefectos, así que le he pedido a James que me cubra y te ayude—susurró.

—¿James?—murmuró—, ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a alguien responsable, Remus? Sabes perfectamente que James no cooperará en absoluto.

Remus se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa. El pálido chico había sido nombrado junto a ella como Prefecto y últimamente se enfermaba bastante seguido, por lo que vivía en la Enfermería, a veces semanas completas. En ocasiones anteriores no le había avisado, había desaparecido sin más, por lo que agradeció que esta vez tuviera la decencia de avisarle, aunque no agradeció en absoluto que su reemplazante fuera Potter.

Cuando Lupin se marchó, agradeció el hecho de volver a estar sola, aún así no obtuvo la misma tranquilidad que esperaba, ya que la desagradable noticia del reemplazo de Remus le había indigestado.

—¿Aún haces las tareas?—susurró Alice Warwick mirando el pergamino de su amiga.

La sonrisa tierna de Alice hizo que Lily reflejamente sonriera. Junto a ella estaba Marlene que aún tenía cara de somnolienta. Ambas se sentaron frente a ella junto con sus libros y pergaminos.

—Ya casi no queda nada—susurró Lily—. ¿Están muy ocupadas para ayudarme esta semana? Remus no podrá ayudarme.

—¿Otra vez?—frunció el entrecejo Marlene—, la última vez no fue hace un mes. Ese chico tiene una pésima salud.

—Yo quedé de ayudar a la profesora McGonagall—se excusó Alice—, lo siento.

Lily miró a Marlene suplicando que esta no tuviera nada que hacer durante la semana y pudiera reemplazar a Lupin, así si apareciera James podría mandarlo a peinar las barbas de Merlín, no quería verle en absoluto, menos si se trataba de mantener el orden y la disciplina ¿Cómo podría James Potter ordenar a los alumnos si él mismo era el peor caso de indisciplina que Lily haya visto? Era imposible, además trabajar cerca de Potter hacía que Lily se sintiera incómoda.

—Lo siento, estoy muy atrasada con el pergamino de Herbología—alzó los hombros—, para la próxima si no tengo nada qué hacer.

Las tres chicas se abandonaron la biblioteca y se fueron por los pasillos hasta el aula en donde tendrían su clase de Pociones. En el camino Lily no dejó de quejarse de que Remus no podría estar durante la semana en las horas más necesarias para ayudarle con las labores de Prefecto, Alice que deseó poder ayudarla intentó darle opciones, pero había algo que no había dicho Lily y Marlene lo notó.

—¿No dejo Remus algún reemplazo? O sea si va a faltar durante toda la semana estoy segura que él buscó ya a alguien ¿o no?—alzó una ceja.

—Sí, lo hizo—respondió secamente—, no tuvo mejor idea que dejar a James Potter.

—¿A James Potter?—repitió Alice—. ¿Qué tiene Remus en la cabeza?

—Todas nos preguntamos lo mismo—añadió Marlene.

En silencio llegaron al aula que aún no estaba llena, lamentablemente para todos, compartían la clase con Slytherin. En una ocasión, sin rodeos, Lily le preguntó al director Albus Dumbledore cuál era el motivo o la intención de hacer que las dos casas más conflictivas se reunieran en un aula, a lo que Dumbledore respondió: "La unión hace la fuerza". Lily nunca logró comprender a qué se refería Dumbledore, pero lo atribuyó a que quizá, solo quizá, obligándolos a convivir se consiguiera una mejor relación, aunque sinceramente todos dudaban de aquello.

Alice, Lily y Marlene se sentaron en uno de los primeros mesones, donde solían sentarse en clases anteriores. Exactamente cabían ellas tres y nadie más. Frente a ellas estaban ya sus respectivos calderos y los materiales que serían necesarios para preparar la poción. Según lo que Lily había estudiado hoy verían las variedades de filtros creados por Laverne de Montmorency conocidos por sus elogiados filtros de amor. Así que dispuesta a aprender mucho de aquella clase hizo oídos sordos al hecho que Lupin, Black, Pettigrew y Potter se sentaran en un mesón frente a ellas.

—Bien, bien—dijo Slughorn para llamar la atención de sus alumnos—, frente a ustedes tienen ya sus calderos, los huevos de Ashwinder, espinas de rosa, menta y polvo de roca lunar. Les advierto: un ingrediente mal utilizado y el resultado podría ser fatal. En su mesón he dejado nuevos cuadernillos que deberán ser devueltos al final de la clase. Ábranlos en el capítulo de filtros, en la tercera página encontrarán los filtros de amor.

El sonido de las hojas de los cuadernillos de cada alumno se mezcló con los murmullos, mayoritariamente femeninos. A pesar que estaba prohibido realizar filtros de amor en Hogwarts, el profesor Slughorn enseñaba de igual manera su realización, así como también su antídoto puesto que este tipo de filtro era uno de los más comunes y de mayor uso entre los jóvenes.

—¿Quién podría decirme cuál es la diferencia entre el filtro de amor y Amortentia?—preguntó el profesor mientras se paseaba entre los mesones.

La mano de Severus Snape se alzó, al igual que la de Lily Evans, ambos siempre tenían las respuestas certeras respecto a cualquier tipo de pregunta que realizara el profesor Slughorn, pero esta vez una tercera mano se alzó y para la sorpresa de todos, el profesor Slughorn le escogió.

—El filtro de amor consigue que la persona se enamore temporalmente aunque no crea un efecto de amor verdadero, mientras que amortentia consigue que quien lo beba sufra una obsesión que podría desestabilizar su personalidad y volverlo agresivo con otras personas, es considerada como la poción de amor más poderosa actualmente conocida, además huele diferente para cada persona. En común ambas pueden disminuir sus efectos hasta reducirlos a ninguno si no son bebidas o consumidas en alimentos con regularidad —respondió con seguridad.

—Excelente, Potter—dijo Slughorn—, parece que alguien estuvo haciendo sus labores como corresponde. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Lily miró a Severus, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con que Potter hubiese respondido. Independiente que hubiera ganado puntos para su casa, Lily se sentía molesta ante la postura de sabelotodo que había adquirido Potter luego de haber sido felicitado por el profesor, mientras que Severus no soportaba la idea que Potter sobresaltara en clases, suficiente tenía con que fuera popular por el Quidditch.

Slughorn se paseo entre los mesones revisando el trabajo de cada alumno, corrigió dos veces a Marlene por cómo estaba cociendo los huevos de ashwinder. Lily estaba concentrada en su caldero, la temperatura de vez en cuando subía y otras bajaba extremadamente rápido a pesar de que estaba usando un caldero de peltre.

—¿Qué tal si ayudamos a Snape con su filtro de amor?—murmuró James.

—Concéntrate en tu filtro, James—susurró Remus.

—¿Qué harás?—sonrió Pettigrew.

—Tú distráelo y yo le agrego unos ingredientes a su caldero—sonrió Potter a Pettigrew.

Tenían todo planeado para molestar una vez más a Severus, por lo que solo debían esperar por un descuido del profesor y que la distracción de Pettigrew funcionara lo suficiente para que Potter pudiera introducir los ingredientes extra al caldero de Snape, pero como si el profesor adivinase lo que estaban planeando comenzó a pasearse más de la cuenta por los mesones cercanos.

—Sirius—susurró James alzándole una ceja—. Haz algo.

Alice estaba llevando bastante bien su filtro, pero Marlene tenía serios problemas con su caldero, cuando comenzaron a salir górgoros y espuma de este se asustó tanto que no supo qué hacer más que dar un grito. El profesor Slughorn de inmediato fue y apagó el caldero, lo tomó de las asas y lo llevó hasta el fregadero.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido, señorita McKinnon?—dijo mientras vaciaba todo el contenido.

Aprovechando que todos tenían los ojos en lo que había ocurrido con la alumna de Gryffindor, Pettigrew fingió tropezarse con la punta del mesón donde trabajaba Severus, este le regañó por casi dar vuelta su caldero y toda la pequeña discusión le dio tiempo suficiente a Potter para añadir un par de ingredientes al caldero de Snape.

—¿Por qué metes tu nariz en mi caldero, Potter?—dijo Severus al notar que repentinamente James estaba cerca de su mesón.

—Preguntaría lo mismo respecto a tu narizota, Snape, desde donde estás tú nariz golpea mi calderón, pero comprendo que es un problema anatómico—fingió agacharse cuando pasó frente a Severus simulando que su nariz le entorpecía el paso.

Todo el alboroto causado por Marlene y su caldero casi logran desconcentrar a Lily, pero una vez controlada la temperatura de su caldero ya se sintió segura, no quedaba demasiado por hacer más que revolver y esperar. Lily repasaba mentalmente todos los pasos hechos y se congratulaba de ver en su caldero el color de la poción tal cual como estaba descrito en el libro.

Cuando el profesor Slughorn pasó por el mesón de Severus, este se mostró orgulloso de su poción, estando seguro que la había realizado perfectamente y que lo único que debía hacer era revolver y preocuparse de la temperatura. Slughorn miró nuevamente el caldero de Snape, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se cercioró dos veces antes de mirar directamente a los ojos a uno de sus alumnos privilegiados.

—¿Qué ha introducido usted al caldero, señor Snape?—le preguntó y de inmediato apagó el caldero.

Las risas ahogadas de Peter, Sirius y James hicieron que Lily se voltease a mirarlos. De seguro algo habían tenido que ver para que Severus se equivocase en su poción, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y miró directamente a James, él siempre estaba buscando problemas. Cuando James se dio cuenta que Lily lo estaba mirando, dejó de reír.

—He seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, profesor—respondió Severus.

—Pues su poción tiene el color y el aroma distorsionados, por decirlo menos—alzó una ceja—, será mejor que vaya y elimine lo que sea que contenga su caldero.

Avergonzado sintiendo la mirada de todos los del aula, Severus tomó su caldero evitando quemarse y caminó hasta el fregadero, allí dejó caer toda la poción que había preparado tan cuidadosamente. Sabía que algo tenía que ver Potter en todo esto, siempre tenía que ver, pero debió morderse la lengua y el orgullo. Ya se las pagarían, todos ellos.

Mientras James intentaba mantenerse serio, Sirius miraba directamente a Severus quien se devolvió a su mesón desganado. Peter disfrutaba ver como sus amigos se reían de lo lindo del sabelotodo Snape, pero el único que no disfrutaba con las bromas, no tanto como ellos era Lupin. En primer lugar por el hecho que era un Prefecto, pero también porque siempre todas las bromas tenían que ir dirigidas a Severus, a veces estas bromas pasaban de ser graciosas a crueles y en muchas ocasiones sabiendo que estaba muy mal; se calló y rió con ellos. Ahora solo miraba e intentaba mantener silencio.

—¿Qué te pasa?—murmuró Sirius—. ¿No te gusta ver a Severus mordiéndose la cola?

—Podrían haberlo castigado con puntaje para su casa, sin contar que será el hazmerreír de su salón—dijo Remus mirando como Severus limpiaba su caldero.

—Tú siempre tan sensible—susurró Sirius.

Mientras todos se preocupaban de sus calderos que estaban todos en etapa final, James se había quedado mirando a Lily, estaba sorprendido por el reproche que se escondía en la mirada de la joven que siempre parecía estar en su contra. Una de la cosas que no comprendía era el por qué del comportamiento de Lily para con Snape, ella siempre estaba preocupada por él, lo demostrase o no y muchas veces la había sorprendido mirándole o su mirada se perdía en su dirección. Era algo que le molestaba, no le gustaba la idea de que ella se preocupara por él, por un Slytherin, por un sucio y mugriento mago con ansias egoístas de poder. Esta abstracción en sus pensamientos le hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

—¡James!—gritó Remus.

—¿Qué pasa?—frunció el ceño.

—¡Tu caldero!—gritaron el trío de amigos alejándose y cubriéndose la cara.

Entre la broma y sus pensamientos, James había descuidado su caldero y lo había dejado a fuego máximo, por lo que el líquido que contenía en su interior se sobrecalentó al punto de ser incapaz de ser contenido por el caldero y este explotó frente a James dejándole sus manos quemadas ya que con estas se había cubierto el rostro. Afortunadamente, Remus, Peter y Sirius estuvieron a tiempo de alejarse del caldero y no resultaron dañados.

—¡Potter!—gritó Slughorn—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las manos y parte de los brazos descubiertos de James estaban enrojecidos, no había que ser adivino para saber que no tardarían en aparecer ampollas. Era cosa de ver para saber lo doloroso que debía ser. Las miradas se centraron en James y en sus manos, Lily le vio y se sintió culpable al pensar que se lo tenía merecido, pero luego de eso siguió preocupándose de su poción.

—Sí, profesor—respondió James que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas de dolor.

—Debe ir usted a enfermería. Señorita Evans por favor lleve al señor Potter a la Enfermería—ordenó el profesor.

—Mi poción está casi lista profesor…—intentó excusarse Lily y de inmediato se reprendió por su pensamiento tan egoísta—. Iré de inmediato.

El profesor Slughorn miró la poción de Lily y apagó el fuego, ya estaba lista y bien terminada. Le sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que su poción estaba perfecta.

—Para los que ya hayan terminado sus pociones por favor déjenla en mi mesón, procederé a revisarlas—sentenció el profesor una vez que Lily y James se hubieron encaminado a la salida.

Lily no sabía qué decir, estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido, por la broma estúpida de James a Severus, por el incidente del caldero y ahora porque debía llevar a James a la enfermería. Mientras caminaban esperó que Potter se quejara de dolor, por lo que se veía en sus brazos había sido bastante grave el asunto, pero James ni siquiera suspiró. Mantuvo todo el dolor que tenía para su interior. Cuando estaban por llegar James notó que Lily estaba mirando sus brazos, cuando ella se dio cuenta que él lo había notado, miró hacía otro lugar.

—¿Preocupada por mí, Lily?—sonrió aunque el dolor se lo dificultaba.

—Preocupada por mi equipo de Quidditch, Potter. Con esto no podrás jugar contra Ravenclaw—sentenció.

Luego de eso Lily agradeció que hubieran llegado justo a tiempo a la enfermería.

* * *

**Lumos!**

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

_Amo este fic ¿Se los he dicho? Tengo de respaldo muchos capítulos así que las actualizaciones serán **Todos los domingos**. Además en mi página de Facebook (la puedes encontrar en mi profile) He editado una portada para el fic._

_**Las invito** a que pasen a leer mi nuevo one short, es un Dramione ¡¿Qué haces besando a la sangre sucia?! ¡Maldita sangre sucia! lo encuentras en mi perfil.  
_

_Como han visto he saltado desde que entraron a Hogwarts hasta el quinto año. Esto se debe principalmente porque en el quinto año de estos chicos fue donde hubo más movimientos e historias que contar, aún así para quienes tengan dudas de como fue que se conocieron los personajes, tranquilas, habrá recuerdos que plasmaré en la historia para que se hagan una idea._

_¡Gracias por todos sus lechuzas y preguntas! Me encanta responderlas, he intentado hacerlo con todos. Espero que disfruten de lo que continúa y tranquila para aquellas que quieren saber más de Severus, él comenzará su protagonismo dentro de los capítulos que vendrán. _

_Con mucho amor._

_**Manne Van Necker.**  
_


	3. Guardia

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Guardia.

_1975._

* * *

Esa noche James casi no durmió. A pesar de las curaciones que le había hecho Madame Pomfrey, el dolor no cesaba. Intentó cambiar de posiciones varias veces en la cama, pero ninguna le permitió conciliar bien el sueño. El frío de pasar la noche en la enfermería, añadido al hecho que sus brazos estaban vendados y que de vez en cuando tenía picazón en las heridas, era la mezcla perfecta para una noche en vela.

Rememoró la breve conversación con Remus que parecía más pálido que de costumbre, también recordó la visita de Sirius y Peter, el último recordándole que no podría jugar Quidditch y que haría falta en el equipo. Pero lo que más recordó durante esa noche en vela fueron los ojos de Lily Evans, aquella mirada llena de reproche, el silencio incómodo que se produjo mientras le traía a la enfermería y aquel comentario tan impersonal.

Por la mañana Madame Pomfrey le indicó que podía retirarse de la Enfermería, que debía venir una vez al día para revisar como iba todo, pero que por lo demás podía hacerlo todo con total normalidad, todo menos jugar Quidditch. El partido era esa misma tarde, jugaba Gryffindor con Ravenclaw, James sentía enormemente no poder jugar.

Peter y Sirius le estaban esperando a la salida de la enfermería. James sonrió al verlos, llevaban prendedores que se movían y daban ánimos al equipo de Gryffindor, uno de ellos tenía su cara.

—¿Y Remus?—preguntó James.

Peter y Sirius se quedaron mirando sorprendidos al ver que James hacía esa pregunta.

—¿No estaba en la enfermería?—Sirius respondió con otra pregunta.

—No, no estaba en la enfermería. Estaba solo, si hubiera estado en la enfermería no me habría aburrido toda la noche—añadió James.

—Quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey—sugirió Peter.

Se devolvieron a la enfermería con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Remus había dejado una nota sobre su cama que decía que se sentía fatal y que iría a la enfermería. Lo extraño era que James no le había visto durante toda la noche ya que estuvo despierto, ni siquiera sintió movimiento en la sala, así que Remus no había ido a la enfermería. Y si no estaba allí ¿Dónde estaba? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta rondaban por la cabeza de los tres jóvenes.

—¿Problemas con tus quemaduras?—dijo Madame Pomfrey al ver a James de vuelta.

—No, no es eso—respondió—, se trata de Remus Lupin dijo que vendría a la enfermería, pero no lo vi.

Sirius y Peter estaban ansiosos esperando la respuesta de Madame Pomfrey, ésta que estaba ordenando algunos utensilios no dejó de hacer lo que la mantenía ocupada y sin mirar a los muchachos les respondió.

—A Remus lo han enviado al Hospital San Mungo—respondió—. Está siendo tratado allí, se espera que vuelva pronto.

—¿Al Hospital San Mungo?—preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, allí. Ahora si me permiten no es horario para andar rondando—con eso finalizó la visita.

Conformes con la respuesta de Madame Pomfrey, James, Sirius y Peter se fueron a su sala común. A nadie le era indiferente lo que había ocurrido con James Potter, todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, algunos decían que le habían provocado el accidente adrede, otro culpaban a los de Slytherin de haber hecho explotar el caldero solo para que perdieran contra Ravenclaw y así ellos asegurarse estar primeros en la tabla. Para nadie era indiferente James, casi nadie, en realidad, porque cuando entró a la sala común la única que no se le acercó fue Lily Evans. Sentada frente a una mesa con un par de libros y unos pergaminos estaba absorta del mundo.

—¿Cómo estás, James?—le dijo una chica—, será una lástima que no puedas jugar hoy.

—Yo me había puesto un prendedor para ti, James—dijo otra.

Las voces melosas y ridículamente fingidas pusieron de mal humor a Lily que intentaba concentrarse, tarea que había conseguido bastante bien hasta la aparición de Potter y su séquito de admiradoras. Molesta por la irrupción, tomó sus libros y sus pergaminos, echó algunos a su bolso y salió de la habitación pasando por el lado de James sin siquiera mirarle. James le siguió con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa ahí?—alzó una ceja Sirius.

—¿Ahí donde?—fingió no comprender.

—Parece que no solo se te quemaron los brazos, sino también los sesos—bromeó.

La noche anterior Lily se había quedado hasta tarde de guardia y sola, se había entretenido mirando por las ventanas de la torre, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna reinaba en el cielo nocturno. Estuvo tan agotada durante la guardia que casi se quedó dormida afirmada en un ventanal, por suerte Peeves, que andaba haciendo sonar las puertas, la despertó. Esa noche la guardia estuvo tranquila, nadie estuvo fuera de sus camas y ella pudo irse pronto a la suya. Ahora haber hecho la guardia sola le pasaba la cuenta, no podía dejar de bostezar y aunque hubiera preferido dormir, se fue a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea de Encantamientos.

Mientras las personas estaban escuchando a Sirius que contaba la historia de cómo explotó el caldero de James, éste lo único que quería era marcharse de allí, así que cuando se dio cuenta que todo el mundo estaba prestando atención a Sirius, salió de la sala común rumbo a la biblioteca. Estaba seguro que allí encontraría a Lily.

—¿Has notado algo extraño?—murmuró un chico cerca de ella—. La luna ayer se veía más cerca y tenía un tono rojizo.

—La profesora Pettigrew dice que un descubrimiento ocurrirá—susurró una chica.

—¡Ay! La profesora de adivinación dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza—respondió otra.

Lily no podía concentrarse debido al bullicio que tenía el grupo de alumnos, agradeció que Madame Pince hiciera callar a muchos de ellos y estos obedecieron ante la orden de la bibliotecaria. Aunque la tranquilidad de Lily pronto se vio perturbada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?—dijo sin alzar la vista puesto que ya había notado que James se acercaba.

—Esperaba al menos un ¿Cómo estás? O un ¿Cómo te sientes?—fingió decepción.

Lily decidió ignorarlo, tenía claro que si le seguía el juego a Potter este se sentiría dichoso y buscaría más motivos para disgustarla, porque ese era el real pasatiempo de Potter, molestar a quién cayese en su juego.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar, solo vine a decirte que puesto que me mejoré esta noche te acompañaré en la guardia—anunció.

—No hace falta—respondió Lily con los ojos puestos en su pergamino.

—De igual manera estaré allí por Remus no por ti—y se marchó.

Lily se obligó a contar hasta que se sintiera más calmada, perdió la cuenta cuando iba en cincuenta, agradeció que Alice y Marlene llegasen justo a tiempo para sacarla de allí. Lamentablemente, ambas tenían la idea fija de ir a ver el partido de Quidditch, por lo que siguió a sus amigas hasta el estadio.

El ambiente festivo típico de un juego de Quidditch se sentía por todo el Colegio, los alumnos inventaban pequeños broches con movimiento, otros tenían banderines y todos con motivos de su casa. Los de Ravenclaw estaban haciendo apuestas en contra de Gryffindor y viceversa, todos tenían planes para ganar y sus ideas para conseguir el ansiado triunfo, lo gracioso para las chicas era que la mayoría ni siquiera jugaba Quidditch.

Cuando Dumbledore se dirigía al estadio para ver el partido fue interceptado por uno de los alumnos: Sirius Black. Luego de un cordial saludo de parte de ambos, Dumbledore siguió caminando, por lo que Sirius debió seguirle, iba acompañado de Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Sabe algo de Remus Lupin, señor?—preguntó Sirius—, Madame Pomfrey nos ha dicho que han debido enviarle al Hospital San Mungo.

—Así es, pero Remus está muy bien—respondió mirando hacia adelante—, esperamos que dentro de la próxima semana sea capaz de reintegrarse completamente a las actividades normales.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?—insistió Sirius.

—No podría precisarlo, señor Black, pero espero que pronto lo sepamos—le miró de reojo y dio por finalizada la conversación.

El partido de Quidditch se había tornado emocionante. Ravenclaw sobrepasaba por solo tres puntos a Gryffindor. Las escobas volaban de un lado a otro, mientras que la gente gritaba desenfrenada desde las gradas. James estaba aburrido, era la primera vez en años que debía sentarse a ver un partido de Quidditch, se sentía un inútil, extrañaba la adrenalina del juego, el aire contra el rostro y las ganas de marcar y dar puntos a su casa. Pero nada de eso, se encontraba en una pésima ubicación, intentando ver las manchas escarlata y las azules que se mezclaban en el cielo y parecían dejar su estela.

—¡Vamos Gryffindor!—gritaba la gente en la grada.

Finalmente el buscador de Ravenclaw se hizo con la Snitch dorada dando por finalizado el partido y poniendo como gran ganador a su casa. La decepción de los Leones de Gryffindor fue terrible, muchos de ellos asumieron esta derrota por la falta de James en el campo, pero él había visto que el juego iba bastante bien sin él, más que eso, el motivo de la pérdida de Gryffindor fue que Ravenclaw jugó de manera superior, les gustase o no, ellos finalmente habían ganado.

—Me debes 5 galeones—le dijo Peter a Sirius.

Peter había apostado a que perdería Gryffindor, mientras que Sirius había apostado lo contrario. Ahora Sirius debía pagarle cinco galeones a Peter. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y le entregó las monedas.

—¿Apostaste en contra de Gryffindor?—le preguntó James a Peter.

—Así es—sonrió mostrándole sus galeones.

—¿Contra tu propia casa?—frunció el ceño.

—Pero gané. Aposté en contra de mi casa porque sabía que perderían si no estabas tú—se excusó Peter.

Todos los Gryffindor llegaron desanimados a su sala común, nada de vítores, nada de celebración. En silencio cada uno se fue a su cama a dormir. Cuando James pretendía irse a la cama recordó que le había prometido a Remus reemplazarle en sus labores de Prefecto por esta semana. Por lo que salió de la sala común y se fue hacía donde solía encontrarse Remus con Lily.

Cuando Lily llegó a las escaleras que se dirigían al pasillo de Gryffindor y vio que James no estaba, no se asombró. Tenía claro que lo más probable es que luego del partido de Quidditch olvidase reemplazar a Remus, así que comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo, mientras que Peeves hacía ruido con las puertas. Esta vez no le retó ya que le servía para mantenerse despierta.

—Señorita Evans—la voz de Filch sonó a sus espaldas.

Filch era un hombre de no más de treinta años, aunque su apariencia y su encorvada postura parecía hacerle más viejo, hacía unos cuantos años había sido contratado por Dumbledore como celador de Hogwarts, por lo que constantemente vagaba por los pasillos buscando alumnos a quienes castigar y colgar de los pulgares.

—Dígame, señor Filch—se volteó.

—¿Qué hace usted a esta hora fuera de la cama?—Filch siempre olvidaba que era una Prefecta.

—Estoy haciendo guardia, como Prefecta me corresponde—respondió Lily.

Inconforme, puesto que no había conseguido castigarla, ya que ciertamente a ella le correspondía hacer guardia por ser Prefecta, Filch se marchó. Siguió Lily paseándose por las cercanías de la escalera, agotada y muerta de sueño, muchas veces sus ojos se cerraban por instantes y parecía dormir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Lily?—preguntó James provocando un sobresalto en la muchacha.

La joven abrió los ojos, aún somnolientos y se sorprendió al ver a James Potter frente a ella. No dijo nada, simplemente le quedo mirando mientras intentaba no volver a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Hace mucho rato que estás aquí?—preguntó caminando a su lado.

—Sí—murmuró agotada.

—¿Qué tal si te vas a la cama y yo sigo con la ronda?—sonrió, pero Lily no le estaba mirando.

La idea de James sonaba completamente tentadora, ella irse a la cama a descansar, que merecido se lo tenía, mientras James se encargaba de terminar la guardia. Sonaba magnífico, así ella podría descansar para mañana continuar estudiando para los _TIMO_ y avanzar en los trabajos que los profesores habían pedido, todo sonaba espectacular, menos el hecho que quién la reemplazara fuera James Potter. Conociendo a Potter no era seguro encargarle nada, no le dejaría ni el caldero para que se lo cuidara y esto comprobaba ya que recientemente había explotado el suyo. Con eso, mucho menos le dejaría a cargo la guardia, porque de ser por él los alumnos pasearían a cualquier hora por Hogwarts sin importar las reglas. La verdad era que James Potter no conocía las reglas más que para quebrarlas.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí—murmuró Lily y siguió caminado obligándose a abrir bien los ojos.

—Lily, estás cayendo de sueño. Confía en mí y ve a dormir—insistió James, pero pareció que sus palabras se las hubiera llevado el viento, porque Lily seguía allí.

Lily y James caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, algunos no tenían iluminación por lo que James sacó su varita y alumbró el camino. Mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la sala común, James intentaba hablarle a Lily, contarle cualquier cosa que pudiera o no interesarle, el punto era hablarle, mantenerla entretenida antes que se quedara dormida. Ella de vez en cuando le miraba, pero no hablaba nada, permanecía en silencio.

—¡Baja eso!—le dijo un cuadro a James cuando este alumbró muy cerca y le molestó.

—Lo siento—murmuró Lily aunque de ella no había sido la culpa.

El resto de los cuadros los hacía callar, sobre todo a James que no se callaba nunca. Hablaba de Sirius de lo gracioso que era y de las tonteras que decía, hablaba de Peter aunque no tenía mucho que decir, hablaba de Remus y de lo buena persona que era. Pero nada de lo que él decía parecía llamarle la atención a Lily.

—¿Por qué no te callas un rato?—dijo Lily una vez que perdió la paciencia.

James se sonrojó.

—Lo hacía para que no te quedaras dormida—susurró—, pero veo que estás bien despierta.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, de seguro ya es hora de que se acabe la guardia—se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

James permaneció en silencio mientras seguía los pasos de Lily. Pensaba en qué era lo que le había molestado a ella de él, porque siempre le trataba así, de una manera distante, despectiva y muchas veces grosera. Lily no parecía ser así con todos, pero con él si ¿Por qué?

—Señor Potter—frente a ellos apareció Filch—. ¿Qué hace usted merodeando por estas horas de la noche y junto a la señorita Evans?

—Estoy reemplazando a Remus Lupin que no ha podido hacer guardia porque está enfermo—le mostró la insignia de Prefecto de Remus.

—Está conmigo, señor Filch—respondió Lily—. No hay problema con eso.

—Eso no lo decide usted, señorita Evans—los ojos vidriosos de Filch se posaron sobre los somnolientos ojos de Lily.

—Pues ya nos íbamos a la sala común—agregó James.

—Tendrá que acompañarme a mi despacho—dijo el celador.

James se resignó a acompañar a Filch, de seguro esa noche no dormiría ni una sola pizca y tendría clases de encantamientos al día siguiente. Agachó la cabeza y seguía a Filch cuando Lily volvió a hablar.

—El profesor Dumbledore autorizo este cambio, señor Filch—dijo Lily—, no sé usted, pero si va a despertarlo por algo que él autorizó no creo que esté muy contento.

Filch se detuvo y también lo hizo James. Realmente no le convendría despertar al director o a cualquier profesor para que viniese a ver el caso de Potter si resultaba que estaba autorizado, sería ridículo y perdería credibilidad. Se mantuvo por unos minutos mirando fijamente a Lily y finalmente bufó.

—Mañana a primera hora lo consultaré con el director Dumbledore, si están mintiendo los castigarán—frunció el ceño y se marchó encorvado como siempre.

James se acercó hasta donde estaba Lily y volvieron a caminar hacia la sala común. En uno de los grandes ventanales del edificio se veía la luna en todo su esplendor, redonda y brillante, aún tenía el tinte rojo que habían señalado los chicos en la biblioteca. Lily se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de volver a reanudar su caminata. Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común, Lily no dijo nada, pero James no pudo aguantar el silencio, además la duda le consumía, por lo que antes de entrar a la sala común justo en el instante en que Lily iba a dar la contraseña él la interrumpió.

—¿Es verdad?—fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella comprendió a que se refería.

—¿De qué hablas?—fingió no saberlo.

—Lo de la autorización de Dumbledore—añadió.

Lily le habló al retrato que estaba durmiendo. Enojada despertó y aceptó la contraseña. Lily y James entraron a la sala común, entonces James volvió a preguntarle y ésta sintió que no tenía escapatoria.

—Es mentira—dijo entrando a las habitaciones de mujeres y asegurándose que James no podría seguirla allí.

Esa noche a James le costó conciliar el sueño, una vez más sus pensamientos rondaban en la imagen de Lily Evans. ¿Por qué ella habría mentido? ¿No querría que tuviese él problemas? ¿Se preocupaba por él? Sinceramente lo dudaba, pero era incapaz de comprender el por qué lo había hecho.

* * *

**Lumos!**

_**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

****_Aquí estoy, en la madrugada del Domingo de mi país actualizando este fic que me trae de cabeza, es que si ustedes supieran todo lo que me imagino y cuanto me inspira este fanfic me comprenderían. ¡Gracias por todas sus lechuzas! Las he recibido bastante bien, aunque parece que algunas de ustedes mandaron a **Errol** porque aún no llega. Bueno, como tengo capítulos adelantados podrán leer sin problemas todos los domingos por ahora._

_Para aquellas fanáticas y fanáticos de Harry Potter que necesiten de algún lugar donde encontrar fanfics de la saga y/o recomendar, ve a mi perfil, allí encontrarás **sala de los menesteres** un grupo en Facebook que cree con ese fin._

_Para aquellos lectores asiduos de los fanfics de Harry Potter tengo un Dramione, se llama **¡Qué haces besando a la sangre sucia! Maldita sangre sucia.** Puedes leerlo en mi profile, así como también mi querida **Miss_Kathy90** tiene un nuevo fic muy prometedor de un UA donde Voldemort no ha sido derrotado, puedes leerlo en su profile (está en mis favoritos también) se llama **Light in Darkness.**_

_¡Espero que todas tengan un excelente domingo, que hagan llegar sus lechuzas, escriban los papiros de tarea que mandó Slughorn y nos veamos en Hogsmeade pronto!_

_**Travesura Realizada****.**_

**Manne Van Necker **


	4. Hogsmeade

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Hogsmeade.

* * *

_1975._

Remus Lupin estuvo ausente un poco más de una semana. Cuando retornó a Hogwarts su apariencia había cambiado mucho. El color de su piel, que solía ser pálida, ahora había acentuado ese tono enfermizo, más aún por el hecho que sus ojeras azulosas se enmarcaban alrededor de sus ojos expandiéndose más de lo usual. Ambas mejillas estaban rasguñadas, pero las cicatrices ya estaban desapareciendo. Lo más notorio de todo el radical cambio de Remus, durante su semana de ausencia, fue la baja de peso. Remus que no poseía gran masa muscular, ni tampoco algún peso extra, ahora parecía ser solo huesos y piel. Sus amigos no quisieron hablar de su estadía en el Hospital San Mungo y él tampoco sacó el tema a conversación, hicieron como si no supieran nada y se dedicaron a hacer lo mismo de siempre. De vez en cuando Sirius le insistía que comiera más, que no se sintiera intimidado por ellos y que tomara las cosas del gran comedor con confianza. Generalmente Peter le dejaba sus muffins y James le dejaba su zumo de calabaza, todos esperaban que se mejorase pronto, pero como eran chicos ninguno se atrevía a decirlo tal cual, preferían demostrarlo de otra manera. Una menos comprometedora.

Remus miró a sus amigos sonriendo. Se alegraba tanto al ver a sus amigos esperándole cada vez que volvía de sus estados tan dolorosos que sufría una vez al mes. En un inicio, por miedo y aceptación, había inventado diversas excusas de sus desapariciones, cosas como que su madre estaba muy enferma o que su abuela había tenido un accidente, mentiras que con el paso del tiempo no fueron capaces de cubrir sus desapariciones mensuales. Fue así, como en segundo año, James y Sirius descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer.

—Remus—dijo serio James—, no necesitas ocultárnoslo, sabemos tu problema con la luna.

Remus temió por días que sus amigos se alejaran de él, que le abandonasen para siempre. Temió el rechazo social que aquello podría causar, incluso el problema para Dumbledore por haberle aceptado, ya se imaginaba lo que causaría, miles de lechuzas llegarían a diario exigiendo su expulsión, pero contrario a todo lo que imaginó sus amigos se mantuvieron aún más cercanos a él. Un día antes de luna llena, seriamente hablando, Sirius dijo.

—Remus, leí sobre tu estado y que no dañas a los animales sino a la forma humana, quizá convirtiéndonos en animagos conseguiríamos ayudarte en tu proceso—susurró.

En un inicio la idea de conseguir la transformación perfecta en un animago era una locura. Había que poseer una gran habilidad para convertirse en animago, además de conocimientos que aún no poseían por estar en su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero por más que Remus se negó a la idea, James y Sirius demostraron su interés, al que se sumo el tímido Pettigrew. Desde entonces comenzaron a trabajar secretamente en la transformación de animagos. Llevaban tres años desde eso y aún no estaban ni cerca, todos los intentos fallaban.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus?—sonrió Peter.

—Nada—murmuró este saliendo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Quieres hablar de tu estadía en San Mungo?—alzó una ceja Sirius luego de haberse asegurado que nadie estuviera cerca.

—Están probando una poción—murmuró—, es algo así como un estudio de gente como yo—dijo haciendo alusión a su licantropía.

—¿Sí?—pregunto sorprendido James—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Este mes es el primer mes que voy—reconoció—. Lamento no habérselos contado chicos, pero Dumbledore me pidió que no dijera nada por esta vez.

Los jóvenes dejaron de hablar del tema cuando se dieron cuenta que muchos de los alumnos habían salido del gran comedor y estaban poblando copiosamente los pasillos de Hogwarts.

En el Colegio todos se estaban preparando para la visita a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de los cursos menores habían entregado ya sus autorizaciones por un padre o tutor, aquellos que no habían obtenido la autorización, desgraciadamente, tendrían que quedarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Desesperada, con la mitad de la cabeza dentro de su baúl y la mitad de las cosas fuera de él, se encontraba Alice. Sabía que en alguna parte había dejado la lista de cosas que necesitaba comprar cuando fuera a Hogsmeade, pero ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

—Alice ¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó Lily.

—Sé—jadeó mientras seguía buscando—, que dejé por aquí mi lista.

—¿Cuál lista?—preguntó Marlene mientras probaba una gragea de la caja de Lily.

—¡La que les dije que haría antes de ir a Hogsmeade!—sacó su cabeza del baúl y miró a sus amigas—. ¡No está!

Alice comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, finalmente se apoyó en uno de los pilares del dosier de su cama y comenzó a morderse una uña. En su mente solamente había un pensamiento y en su corazón una sola sensación: ¡Desesperación!

—¿Qué había en la lista?—interrumpió Lily los pensamientos de su amiga—, quizá podrías recordar la mayoría de las cosas en vez de ponerte a buscarla y perder tiempo.

«¡Oh, no!—pensaba Alice—. ¿Ahora qué hago? El profesor Slughorn no me prestará la receta y no tendré acceso otra vez a la lista de ingredientes. Si no llego a Las tres escobas con la lista la bruja no me entregará nada por más que le pague». Los pensamientos se volvían más turbulentos en su cabeza y agotada mentalmente se dejó caer en su cama pensando que estaría muerta. Había hecho un trato y debía cumplirlo.

—¿Dónde viste por última vez la lista, Alice?—preguntó Marlene.

—Creo que en mi caja de corazón, pero luego la cambié de lugar, se suponía que para no perderla la puse… ¡Ay, no recuerdo!—se quejó la morena.

Mientras las tres amigas estaban de cabeza buscando por todo el dormitorio la dichosa lista, Alice rogaba porque si una de sus amigas la encontraba por favor no la leyera y como no les había dicho que contenía, cada papel que las chicas encontraban hacía que el corazón de Alice se parara de los nervios, luego que lo veía y corroborará que no era el papel que andaban buscando ésta lograba quedarse tranquila, solo hasta que recordaba que necesitaba el dichoso papel.

«¡Ahora que le voy a decir a Pettigrew!—pensaba Alice mientras buscaba el papel—. De seguro buscará una manera de molestarme por no cumplir y todo Hogwarts se enterará.»

—¡Me rindo!—dijo Alice agotada—. Ya está bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos o sino el grupo a Hogsmeade se irá sin nosotros.

Marlene y Lily se quedaron mirando, ambas contenían la risa. Alice, que usualmente llevaba su cabello largo y liso que caía sobre sus hombros, ahora se encontraba todo despeinado y enredado de tal manera que la hacía ver muy graciosa. Alice se miró en uno de los pequeños espejos que tenía en su pequeño mueble y se peinó apresurada.

Los murmullos de los alumnos que se habían agrupado a las afueras de la puerta principal de Hogwarts era la exacta imitación de un panal de abejas. La profesora McGonagall estaba recibiendo las autorizaciones de aquellos que asistían por primera vez a Hogsmeade. Cuando Alice, Lily y Marlene llegaron al grupo, no les sorprendió ver a Pettigrew, Black y Potter, pero cuando Lily se dio cuenta que el cuarto integrante del grupo había vuelto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

—¡Remus!—dijo Lily acercándose al chico—. ¡Qué genial que hayas vuelto!

Su efusividad llamó la atención de muchos de los que estaban allí provocando algunos murmullos, pero a Lily poco le importo, se acercó a saludar al muchacho que estaba muy cambiado de la última vez que le había visto. Notó como la prominencia de sus pómulos se hacían aún más evidente y sus azulosas ojeras denotaban un carácter enfermizo.

—Sí, lo he hecho esta mañana—sonrió tímidamente—, espero no haberte causado muchos problemas.

Como siempre la condescendencia de Lupin halagó a Lily que usualmente estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, pero no de magos tan jóvenes. Muchas veces Lily se preguntaba por qué Remus era amigos de los tres pesados que en esos momentos le rodeaban. Les miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que todos ellos estaban muy pendiente de la conversación que Remus tenía con ella.

—No muchos, la verdad. Aunque a Potter casi lo coge Filch, por suerte Dumbledore avaló que estaba autorizado para reemplazarte—confesó Lily.

—Por lo menos no quedaste sola en los corredores oscuros—sonrió.

—Bueno, no es que tema a estar sola, ya sabes que siempre llevo la varita, aunque la semana pasada estuvo bastante más claro, la inmensa luna alumbraba los pasillos—respondió sonriente Lily.

Remus se tensó ante la respuesta de Lily y prefirió no responder ante el comentario de su compañera, consideró que lo más sensato era quedarse en silencio. Actitud que no notó Lily ya que en ese mismo instante la profesora McGonagall comenzó a dar las órdenes para el grupo que marcharía a Hogsmeade. Una vez que todos comenzaron a caminar hacía el pequeño pueblo mágico, Lily se separó de Remus y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos grupos.

—Así que Remus ¿eh?—susurró Marlene.

—Nada que ver—rodó los ojos Lily—. Es por cosas de Prefectos que hablamos, además él es muy agradable.

—No sé cómo se junta con ese grupo de idiotas arrogantes—añadió Alice.

—Todas nos preguntamos siempre lo mismo—respondieron Marlene y Lily a coro.

Hogsmeade no quedaba muy lejos de Hogwarts, aquel pequeño pueblo en el que residían solo brujas y magos era la atracción de todo alumno del Colegio y brujos que buscaban pasar un buen rato. Sus celebrados locales comerciales eran famosos entre la comunidad mágica, por lo que siempre estaban activos recibiendo nuevos visitantes, tanto como clientes consagrados. Para los ojos curiosos de los alumnos que por primera vez visitaban el poblado todo parecía excitante, visitar Zonko, beber cerveza de mantequilla en Las tres escobas y cargar tantos dulces como pudieran de Honeydukes eran las atracciones principales, para Alice Warwick todo se traducía a la lista perdida.

—Deja de pensar en la lista, ya vendremos de nuevo a Hogsmeade y podrás comprar todos los dulces que quieras—bromeó Lily.

—No importa, como sea ya no servirá después de hoy—dijo Alice metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—No seas melodramática Alice—alzó una ceja Marlene mientras sonreía—, no se acaba la magia por una lista perdida.

Su mano derecha sintió algo extraño dentro de su túnica, comenzó a tantear el bolsillo y sintió la suave superficie de un papel. Estaba algo arrugado, miró a sus amigas que estaban caminando hasta Zonko cuando decidió sacar lo que fuese que había en él. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio que allí estaba la lista, había estado allí todo este tiempo. No quiso decírselo a sus amigas para evitar burlas, aunque de todos modos nunca debieron saber de la existencia de la lista.

Cuando entraron a la taberna Las tres escobas, Rosmerta, la dueña del local les sonrió. James se acercó de inmediato a la barra, seguido por Sirius, Remus y Peter. Usualmente venían a beber una cerveza de mantequilla y a conversar, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, hacían el ridículo delante de la guapa Rosmerta.

—Hola chicos —sonrió—, ¿Qué van a beber?

—Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla—respondió Sirius mientras se sentaba al lado de James.

Desde la clase de Pociones en la que James había reventado el caldero hasta la última estúpida broma que habían hecho a los de Slytherin le hacía gracia a Rosmerta, pero el trabajo era trabajo y cuando le requerían en alguna mesa debía dejar a un lado a los graciosos y simpáticos chicos.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?—sonrió James a Peter.

—Ya que ninguno es capaz de hacer una decente, tuve que pedir que lo hicieran—explicó Pettigrew—, así que veré si lo tienen listo esta semana.

—¿Tener listo qué?—interrumpió Remus que no comprendía que pasaba.

—El filtro de amor, Remus—explicó Sirius.

James y Peter miraron a Sirius, ambos le reprendían con la mirada. Se suponía que Remus no debía saber para qué querían el filtro, mucho menos que habían robado materiales en la clase de pociones para poder hacerlo y que habían estado intentando hacer uno en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, pero no había funcionado porque Peter estornudó sobre el caldero. En realidad Remus no tenía que saber siquiera que querían un filtro de amor, mientras menos supiera Remus, mejor.

—¿Para qué quieren un filtro de amor?—insistió Remus—, saben que en Hogwarts no se pueden hacer filtros.

—Les dije que no le dijéramos nada—rodó los ojos Peter—, era mejor que no supiera.

El plan de James era coger un veritaserum del despacho de Slughorn para ocuparlo en Snape y así descubrir cualquier información que este pudiera tener respecto a la transformación de animagos y quizá descubrir sus más oscuros secretos, sea de paso, pero para poder entrar a aquel lugar tan estrictamente cuidado, debía conseguir un cupo entre el Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn y siendo sinceros, después de haber reventado el caldero y con las notas que este tenía, difícilmente, por no decir que era imposible, obtendría ese puesto. Así que luego de planearlo muy bien junto a sus amigos, dejando fuera a Remus de esto, decidió que su mejor opción era el filtro de amor. Así lo usaría en Lily Evans, la favorita de Slughorn, y ella rendida ante los efectos del filtro le invitaría a la cena del Club de las Eminencias. En ese momento, cuando el profesor estuviera distraído con sus visitas, podría extraer el veritaserum. Era un plan maestro.

—Remus, Remus, Remus—dijo Sirius posando su mano sobre el hombro de este—, dejémoslo todo en el simple hecho que eres un Prefecto y nosotros somos los indisciplinados de siempre. Es sano para nuestra amistad que sepas aquello que no haga daño a la imagen pública que tienes—sonrió.

En el preciso instante en que Sirius hablaba con Remus, la puerta de Las tres escobas se abrió para que por ella entraran Lily y sus amigas. James se quedó mirándola por un momento, era imposible no observarla cuando su cabellera era tan cautivante como las llamas de una hoguera.

Lily y sus amigas se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón. Alice se aseguró de quedar lo más cerca de los sanitarios, así podría reconocer a la bruja que dijo que estaría con un turbante rojo en su cabeza. Las tres chicas pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y se dispusieron a esperar sus vasos.

—Por favor, por esta vez Lily, no hablemos de deberes—rogó Marlene—, solo por esta vez.

Lily, quien tenía una extraña obsesión con hablar de temas académicos prometió dejar de hacerlo siempre y cuando no hablaran de Quidditch. Sabía que Marlene tenía una afición por el deporte más popular dentro del mundo mágico, aunque esa afición podía deberse a otros motivos ocultos, algo que quizá tenía que ver con un chico, pero ni Marlene ni Lily tenían ánimo de tocar ese tema. Nada de chicos y nada de deberes.

—¿Leíste corazón de bruja?—dijo Marlene a Alice que estaba bastante distraída.

—No—respondió está mirando hacia los sanitarios—. ¿Por qué?

Luego de que Marlene le soltara toda la última edición de corazón de bruja a sus amigas y de todos los detalles que allí aparecían que podrían aplicar, Alice visualizó a la mujer del turbante rojo acercándose a los sanitarios. Fue allí cuando sorpresivamente les pidió disculpa a sus amigas y siguió a la mujer.

—¿Qué le pasa a Alice?—preguntó Lily.

—Ni idea—respondió Marlene—, quizá esté un poco agotada por todo.

—¿Todo como qué?—alzó una ceja Lily.

—Será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella—alzó los hombros y bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando Alice salió del baño su rostro estaba pálido, sus manos temblorosas y su situación no mejoró cuando vio que en el local también estaba Peter Pettigrew con sus amigos. Estaba segura que no se acercaría públicamente para pedirle explicaciones de su tardanza con el filtro, pero aún así su presencia le ponía nerviosa, aún más nerviosa que el mismo día en que la descubrió besándose con Zacharias Jones, Prefecto y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, en una de las salas abandonadas del tercer piso. Ella sabía que él era novio de Sussan Abott, golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch, también de Hufflepuff, pero estaba ilusionada con la idea que él la dejaría, porque él se lo había prometido y ella creía en él. Zacharias le había explicado por qué no dejaba a Sussan y era solo porque si lo hacía crearía un conflicto en el equipo y la necesitaban para los juegos porque no había reemplazante en su puesto. Ella era capaz de comprenderlo, aunque muy profundamente en su interior sabía que no era suficiente. Pero por un descuido de ella había sido descubierta, ahora Zacharias no le hablaba y la ignoraba en los pasillos, todo por culpa de Pettigrew… ¿Qué hacía Pettigrew rondando por ahí? Es lo que siempre se preguntaría.

—¿Por qué Alice Warwick mira hacia acá con cara de asustada?—murmuró Remus a sus amigos.

—Que Peter te cuente—sonrió James mientras se dejaba el bigote con la cerveza de mantequilla y hacía reír a Rosmerta.

Los ojos de Remus se posaron en los de Peter, mientras que este intentaba buscar la manera de explicarle todo a Remus sin tener que delatarse en el camino, algo que sería bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que a Remus pocas cosas se le pasaban de largo. Sirius se acomodó para escuchar la ya conocida historia, pero aún así le gustaba sacar datos jugosos para volver a molestar a su amigo.

—Bueno, este…—aclaró su garganta—, estaba yo caminando por los pasillos, andaba solo porque tú estabas en San Mungo, James en la enfermería y Sirius se quedó durmiendo…

—No me quedé durmiendo—interrumpió Sirius—, estaba fingiendo dormir para seguir a Peter ya que todas las mañanas de los sábados tenía la curiosa manía de levantarse temprano y yo quería saber por qué.

—Como sea—interrumpió Remus antes que se pusieran a discutir—, ibas caminando por los pasillos…—invitó a Peter a continuar.

—Siguiendo a Alice Warwick, querrás decir—volvió a interrumpir Sirius.

Para ninguno de sus amigos era secreto que Peter Pettigrew tenía un leve enamoramiento de Alice Warwick. Todo ocurrió cuando a Peter se le cayó la jaula de su lechuza junto con algunos libros el primer día del primer curso en Hogwarts, amablemente Alice fue quién le ayudó, él no supo su nombre hasta la ceremonia de selección de casas, en la que el sombrero seleccionador gritó fuertemente ¡Gryffindor!, para Alice Warwick y él entonces comenzó a verla en la sala común. No parecía nada serio hasta que Peter comenzó a seguirla y espiarla sin que nadie supiera.

—Cállate, Sirius—rió James que estaba atento a la conversación.

—El asunto es que llegué al tercer piso y Peeves andaba haciendo de las suyas a pesar de ser temprano—rellenó—, lo que me llamó la atención fue que Alice entró a una de las salas abandonadas del tercer piso y tenía una actitud sospechosa. Estuve largo rato pensando en entrar o no a la sala, pero la curiosidad me pudo y abrí la puerta con cuidado para que no sonara y vi a Alice con Zacharias Jones besándose como si no hubiera mañana… iba a cerrar la puerta para pasar desapercibido, pero Peeves me delató—se sonrojó.

—Ibas a cerrar la puerta para pasar desapercibido y ocultar tu decepción amorosa—bromeó James.

—¿Entonces?—insistió Remus.

—Entonces Alice me vio, dejó a Jones allí, solo en la sala, y se marchó avergonzada—terminó de contar Peter.

—¿Y por qué mira asustada para acá? No creo que sea porque la viste besándose con Zacharias—alzó una ceja Remus.

«Sabía que no se le pasaba nada por alto—pensó Peter—, lo sabía.»

—Eso, querido amigo—Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de Remus—, es un tema no es apto para Prefectos.

* * *

**Lumos!**

_**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

****_Gracias a todos y todas aquellas que han dejado sus lechuzas, he devuelto cada mensaje que me ha llegado, a excepción de la lechuza que picoteaba, prometo enviar otra de regreso con el mensaje. Una chica, nunca recuerdo los nombres, así que disculpen, me dio a ver un detalle relevante en la historia, así que he dado un pequeño giro en ella. Los Chicos ya saben lo de Remus, de su secreto, así que mostraré recuerdos de aquellos primeros momentos, espero que les guste, a mí este fic me fascina._

_Espero sus lechuzas en estos capítulos o tendré que enviar a los guardianes de Azkaban a hacerles una visita de cortesía, quizá sería útil antes que envíe a los mortífagos y lancen a diestra y siniestra sus maleficios imperdonables._

_Agradezco todo tipo de recomendación a sus amigos, todo tipo de publicidad y soporte a este fanfic._

_Cariños._

**_Manne Van Necker._**

**_~Travesura Realizada._**


	5. Filtro de amor

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Filtro de amor.

* * *

_1975._

Las veces que Alice estaba sola en la sala común eran cada vez menos. Lily y Marlene habían notado que había algo extraño en la actitud de su amiga, pero no insistieron al preguntarle que le pasaba, no querían pasar a llevar su privacidad, después de todo, Lily no había sido capaz de preguntarle sobre su vida personal por lo mismo. Quizá en algún momento Alice tuviera la confianza de comentárselo cuando se sintiera preparada, mientras tanto Lily y Marlene hacían como si nada ocurriera.

Esa noche en su habitación, Alice esperó que Lily llegara de su ronda nocturna como Prefecta. Estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa, pero no tenía más remedio que esperar. Cuando sintió los pasos de su amiga sintió que el aire se le acababa, intentó calmarse y recordar todo lo que debía hacer. Posterior a la llegada de Lily el silencio volvió a la habitación, Alice se animó a quitarse las cobijas de la cama, bajó suavemente sus pies al suelo y rogó porque la cama no rechinara al levantarse. Por suerte no tuvo contratiempos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella hacia la sala común. Allí la estaba esperando Peter Pettigrew, quien la hubiera descubierto en la sala abandonada del tercer piso hacia ya un poco más de tres semanas.

—¿La tienes?—susurró el muchacho.

Alice sacó del único bolsillo su bata de dormir un frasco, en él estaba el filtro de amor que le había pedido Peter. Solo esperaba que este funcionara en el momento del uso, porque si no lo hacía, de seguro Peter esparciría el rumor, rogaba porque todo saliera bien y su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

—Aquí está—susurró Alice tendiéndole el frasco.

Peter extendió su mano temblorosa hasta el frasco. El roce de sus dedos con los de Alice le provocó un cosquilleo desde su mano hasta su estómago y allí se asentó provocándole una agradable sensación. Temeroso que ella fuera capaz de notar lo que le ocurría, cogió el frasco, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía su dormitorio.

—Peter—escuchó a sus espaldas.

La joven muchacha tenía sus ojos brillantes como perlas, en su rostro se denotaba la desesperación y la angustia que la carcomían. Aquella imagen jamás la olvidaría, ver a Alice así de angustiada no le causaba gracia, él sabía que no debería haberle hecho esto, chantajearla había sido algo que no era propio de él, pero su necesidad de agradar a sus amigos había sido superior, esta vez. Incluso más superior de lo que sentía por Alice.

—Tranquila—susurró—, no pasara nada.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a la joven muchacha sola en la sala común. Alice se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente al fuego y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las llamas del fuego de la chimenea. No supo cómo se quedó dormida allí.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Pettigrew le había entregado el filtro a James Potter. Desde entonces el grupo de amigos había tenido excesivo cuidado con lo que hacían o conversaban delante de los demás. Para el alumnado de Hogwarts e incluso el profesorado, era extraño que durante los últimos dos días no se hubiera dado a conocer alguna travesura de los alumnos de quinto, era por lo mismo que Filch le tenía los ojos encima a cada movimiento que hacían.

Ese día en la biblioteca, Remus buscaba un ejemplar de Herbología para su pergamino, mientras el grupo de amigos, reunidos en una mesa, susurraban sus planes a espaldas del Prefecto.

—¿Cuándo es la reunión del Club de Slughorn?—susurró James.

—Una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad—respondió en otro susurro Peter.

—Lo que nos deja—añadió Sirius—, tres días para usar el filtro.

Todos sabían que el filtro de amor no duraba más allá de una semana y media, ya que a contar de esa fecha sus efectos se anulaban, por lo que si iban a actuar, debían hacerlo rápido. En ese instante pasó una alumna de Slytherin cerca de ellos, por lo que cesaron sus rumores y fingieron estar haciendo sus tareas.

—¿Están haciendo sus tareas?—Remus frunció el ceño incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

—De vez en cuando hay fingir disciplina—rió Sirius.

Para ninguna de las chicas que estaban en algún mesón cercano al de los chicos en la biblioteca pasó inadvertida la sonrisa de Sirius Black, no importaba de la casa que fueran las muchachas, incluso el año de ingreso a Hogwarts, todas se sentían cautivadas por la confianza de Sirius, su sonrisa tentadora y su mirada rebelde. Había algo en el joven Gryffindor que cautivaba, quizá toda esa racha de rompecorazones se debía al hecho que Sirius jamás miró a ninguna chica y todas tenían la ilusión de ser la primera. Consciente o inconsciente de su atracción natural, Sirius seguía siendo él mismo sin importar la opinión femenina.

La joven profesora Pomona Sprout, una mujer regordeta de apariencia amable, estaba en la entrada del invernadero tres recibiendo los tres pergaminos de tareas que les había dejado a los alumnos de quinto año de Hogwarts. Uno a uno los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor pasaron dejando sus labores. Cuando fue el turno de Potter y sus amigos, la profesora Sprout les alzó una ceja señalando su sorpresa al ver que todos habían cumplido con la tarea.

—Hemos cumplido, profesora—sonrió ampliamente Sirius.

—Ya revisaré sus pergaminos, espero que esta vez no hayan copiado a Remus—respondió mientras seguía recibiendo el resto de pergaminos de los alumnos que entraban al invernadero.

Herbología era su última clase del día martes, por lo que Remus al salir del invernadero se despidió de sus amigos rápidamente y se escabulló entre el resto de los alumnos hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Dónde va Remus?—preguntó Peter.

—Creo que tenía que reunirse con Lily—explicó Sirius.

—Como sea, debemos irnos pronto antes que Remus nos descubra o cualquier otra cosa salga mal—ordenó James.

Filch había estado esperando la salida de los alumnos de quinto, sobre todo para vigilar a aquellos de Gryffindor. Esperó en una de las entradas por donde obligadamente tendrían que pasar los alumnos pertenecientes a esta casa y que vinieran de los invernaderos. Vio pasar a muchos de ellos, incluso algunos Ravenclaw, pero no estaban los que él había estado esperando. Cuando vio entrar al último alumno y confirmó que Potter y su grupo no había ingresado al castillo comenzó a rondar en su búsqueda. No podrían haber ido muy lejos y no había muchos lugares que Filch no conociera, así que de seguro los encontraría y esperaba hacerlo mientras estuvieran rompiendo reglas, pero su certeza no duró demasiado cuando escuchó las risas de un grupo de alumnos, volteó para ver de quienes se trataba y su decepción se evidenció en su rostro.

—Buenas noches—sonrió Sirius.

Filch murmuró algo incomprensible, pero de seguro sería algún reproche. Los Gryffindor sabían que Filch estaría con su nariz sobre ellos, pendiente de cada paso que dieran y por primera vez en mucho tiempo querían preocuparse que este plan fuera perfecto, así que tomaron la precaución más básica y simple: que Filch viera que se iban a sus salas comunes.

En la cena en el gran comedor no vieron a Remus, de seguro seguía con Lily en algún despacho con algún alumno travieso o quizá simplemente estaban en alguna reunión con alguien, solía pasar que Remus desaparecía por sus deberes, así que no se asombraron y comieron como si nada ocurriera. Hicieron comentarios que no levantaran sospechas, Sirius habló de Quidditch y todos los demás le siguieron la conversación animadamente. Fueron casi los últimos en retirarse del gran comedor. Mientras se devolvían a la sala común se encontraron con Alice Warwick, Marlene McKinnon y Lily Evans. La primera evitó mirarles, todos sabían por qué, mientras que Lily, extrañamente, se acercó a hablarles.

—Hola, Sirius—dijo Lily ignorando a sus acompañantes.

—Lily—respondió el moreno.

—¿Has visto a Remus? Le estuve esperando para reunirnos con la profesora McGonagall en su despacho, pero no llegó—explicó la pelirroja.

—No—frunció el ceño mirando a James—. Dijo que se iría a reunir contigo y luego no lo hemos visto más.

—Ni siquiera en el gran comedor—añadió James. Lily ignoró su comentario.

—Bueno si le ves ¿Podrías decirle que le estaré esperando donde siempre?—sonrió antes de marcharse.

Peter, Sirius y James fingieron estar dormidos para todo el resto de Gryffindor. Una vez que la tranquilidad se adueñó de su habitación y comprobaron que todos estaban durmiendo, principalmente por los ronquidos de Oliver y Colin que parecían tener un concierto en la habitación.

James se levantó de su cama, al igual que sus amigos, y se acercó a su baúl, de allí, al final de este, extrajo una capa, la que solía ocupar solo en ocasiones que lo merecieran. Esta era una de ellas, si es que tenían suerte. En años anteriores la capa de invisibilidad había sido suficiente para cubrirlos a los cuatro, pero ahora, que todos estaban mucho más crecidos la capa con mucha suerte conseguía cubrir a tres, por lo que fue ideal que Remus estuviera fuera del plan. Se cubrieron con esta al salir de la sala común y caminaron con sumo cuidado por los pasillos. Mientras caminaban con sigilo no tardaron en darse cuenta que todo estaba demasiado silencioso, incluso para ser Hogwarts. Los retratos de las paredes habían desaparecido dejando simplemente los paisajes y cuadros vacíos, una pésima señal sin dudas.

—Deberíamos irnos—murmuró Peter asustado.

—¿Qué podría pasar, Peter?—alzó una ceja Sirius.

—Que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado aparezca y nos pille fuera de las salas comunes—respondió temeroso.

—Mientras Albus Dumbledore esté en Hogwarts él no se atreverá a aparecer—sonrió seguro James—. Además no nos verá, así que silencio.

Una de las cosas que a Peter no le gustaba era ir al baño de Myrtle la llorona, no había castigo peor para el muchacho que ir a planear sus travesuras a aquel lugar. Detestaba el olor que desprendía el olvidado recinto y más aún odiaba las quejas e interminables llantos de Myrtle. Al llegar al dichoso baño, dejaron caer la capa y se sintieron en libertad de hablar puesto que nadie solía ir por esos lados.

—¿Traes el filtro?—preguntó Sirius a lo que James respondió mostrándole el frasco.

—¿Cómo nos desharemos de Remus?—preguntó Peter—, de seguro estará con Lily.

—Hoy es luna llena ¿recuerdas?—interrumpió Sirius—, no creo que se aparezca por estos lados muy pronto, aún así estaré siguiendo a Filch para que no se entrometa en los planes.

—El problema es como hacer que Lily coma esto—sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña chocolatina.

—Remus dijo que un día la había visto comiendo de esas mientras hacían la guardia y que ella había confesado que eran sus favoritas—intervino Peter.

—Ya, pero si no han notado, no soy su persona favorita en el mundo—alzó una ceja—. Entonces ¿Cómo lo consigo?

—Llevas más de esas supongo—dijo Sirius. James asintió—, entonces come una tú y a ella le darán ganas, entonces le ofreces la que está con el filtro.

—Ya veremos si lo acepta, lo peor es que si no funciona me llevará con algún profesor y me dejará castigado toda la noche por estar fuera de la cama—bufó James.

—Es eso o no obtener el veritaserum—sopesó Sirius.

—¿Y qué haré yo?—preguntó Peter.

—Tú me seguirás—ordenó James—, pero estarás con la capa puesta, cualquier cosa que vaya mal con Lily intervienes y nos ocultamos.

Lily había salido de la sala común luego de haber preguntado si habían visto a Remus Lupin, nadie le había visto y ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación, ni siquiera sus desagradables amigos, estaban allí, por lo que decidió ir a revisar la habitación en la que dormían Lupin y los demás. La ventaja de ser mujer era tener acceso a todas las habitaciones de la sala común, no así los hombres, puesto que cada vez que intentaban subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres, estas se volvían un tobogán que los volvía a dejar en un inicio. Cuando Lily ingresó a la habitación de Lupin y corroboró que ninguno de ellos estaba en la cama pensó de inmediato en lo peor, de seguro alguna travesura estarían planeando y lo peor era que Remus debía estar incluido en ella lo que significaba aún más castigo para Gryffindor por ser Remus un Prefecto.

Salió apresurada de la sala común y se dirigió de inmediato donde solía encontrarse con Remus, tenía la esperanza que no estuviese metido en problemas, no él por lo menos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y evitaba las escaleras que se movían, se percató que los retratos no estaban en los cuadros, algo que era extraño, pero no se dedicó a preguntar qué ocurría ni siquiera pensó demasiado en ello, siguió caminando por los corredores que estaban gratamente iluminados por la luna llena que se encargaba de alumbrar una vez al mes todos los corredores que tuvieran grandes ventanales.

—Lily—escuchó a sus espaldas. Sintió como el cabello de su nuca se erizó, buscó en su túnica, tanteó su varita y al voltearse apuntó con ella a quien le había hablado. Era James.

—¡No te puedes aparecer así como así de noche y a mis espaldas!—gritó intentando controlar su respiración.

—Lo siento—levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia—, no fue mi intención asustarte.

—Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Deberías irte a la cama—le ordenó.

James rogaba porque en esos momentos todo saliera bien. Una vez más Remus había desaparecido por su problema lunar y esperaba que no apareciera durante toda la semana para arruinarle los planes que tan cuidadosamente había realizado con los chicos. Miró detrás de Lily intentando buscar a Peter, pero éste estaba tan bien escondido debajo de la capa que solo le quedaba suponer que estaba allí.

—Remus se ha enfermado—mintió—, me ha pedido que te acompañe esta noche.

«¿Otra vez?—pensó Lily—. Sus enfermedades se están haciendo muy comunes, prácticamente se pasa una vez al mes enfermo…» James observaba a Lily esperando vislumbrar en su rostro algo que pudiera señalarle si le había creído o no. Solo esperaba que su amigo no hubiera hablado con ella antes o que no apareciera en ese preciso instante. Rogaba por ello.

—¿Decías?—dijo Lily abstraída en sus pensamientos.

—Que sería bueno que hiciéramos la ronda juntos—sonrió James.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras James hablaba de lo recurrente que se estaban haciendo los episodios de ausencia de Remus, sobre todo ahora con las labores de Prefectos. James siempre había sabido que Remus tenía una pésima salud, pero últimamente esta había empeorado con las fuertes conversiones que debía enfrentar cada luna llena. «¿Habría empeorado o siempre ha sido igual y es solo que ahora se nota más porque es un Prefecto?—pensó Lily—. Y si…»

—¡Que linda está la luna!—añadió James nervioso mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una chocolatina, la desenvolvía y se la comía.

«La luna—repitió para sí Lily—, los pasillos están más alumbrados con su luz y así no dan tanto miedo… Remus prometió verla conmigo cuando tuviéramos que hacer ronda…»

—¿Quieres una chocolatina?—James ofreció a Lily la chocolatina que contenía el filtro de amor.

Peter, que estaba observando todo escondido debajo de la capa, tuvo que cubrirse la boca antes de que su asombro se tradujera en un sonido que pudiera delatar su ubicación. Con la mano en su boca y teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayera la capa e quedó inmóvil observando a Lily y James.

Cuando Lily aceptó la chocolatina la tensión del ambiente se volvió insostenible y los pensamientos de James parecieron multiplicarse. Muchas dudas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza. «¿Se lo comerá? ¿Lo guardará? ¿Se dará cuenta? ¿Me pedirá otro? ¿Funcionará el filtro?—pensaba James—. ¿Y si no funciona? » Intentó simular que estaba tranquilo, aunque en realidad sentía que su corazón se había detenido. En el momento en que el papel de la chocolatina sonó y Lily se lo llevó a la boca, James dejó de respirar. Ansioso al borde de la histeria, conteniendo todas las emociones que pudiera soportar, James observó como Lily mordía el chocolate y finalmente lo tragaba.

Mientras Lily comía la chocolatina que James le había entregado no dejaba de pensar en Remus, había algo extraño en todo, algo que no calzaba entre los últimos eventos, algo que estaba pasando por alto y que no conseguía descifrar qué. Decidió olvidar por unos momentos sus pensamientos para con Remus y disfrutar del dulzor de la chocolatina, dulzor que no tardó en propagarse por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir extrañamente feliz, esa sensación de felicidad se propagó y cuando volvió a mirar a James supo por qué estaba tan feliz.

—¡James!—chilló infantilmente—. ¡Qué guapo estás, amor mío!

En ese instante James fue capaz de respirar de nuevo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Lily se había colgado de su cuello y besaba todo su rostro, cada centímetro de él estaba siendo explorado por los labios de Lily y él no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se quedó perplejo cuando los labios de la pelirroja se acercaron a su nariz e iban en descenso, cuando se iban a posar sobre sus labios, alcanzó a separarla.

—Lily, cálmate—le pidió.

—¡Oh, James!—sonrió—. ¡Qué guapo te ves cuando me haces callar! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

—_Shh_ ¡Lily!—la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros—. ¡Calla un momento o nos retarán!

—¡Así, así!—rió Lily—. ¡Qué guapo, qué guapo!—se abrazó a él.

James estaba anonadado, jamás habría creído que Lily le abrazara de esa manera e incluso que le intentara besar, ni siquiera si ésta estaba bajo los efectos del filtro de amor. Si esos eran sus efectos no querría saber lo que produciría amortentia.

Se dejó abrazar por la traviesa Lily, mientras pensaba en cómo hacer que este cambio radical no se notara. Claramente no era la Lily de siempre, el punto era ¿Cómo hacer pasar a esta Lily por la de siempre? Mientras James pensaba en todo lo que tendrían que hacer y Lily estaba abrazada a él como si no hubiese mañana, James vio una cabeza suspendida en el aire. Era Peter que se estaba partiendo de la risa a espaldas de Lily. James le miró enojado y este de inmediato se ocultó bajo la capa. Lo que se venía sería un duro trabajo, pero en vez de preocuparse por eso, tendría que preocuparse de Lily, porque claramente no estaba en sus cabales.

* * *

**Lumos!**

******_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._**

__Gracias a todas las que permanecen aquí en este fic, sobre todo por sus lechuzas y mensajes, me encanta saber que les gusta y más que me ayudan a hacerlo correr entre amigos.

Bueno como ven Los Merodeadores haciendo de sus fechorías y ahora la víctima es Lily, ¿Les funcionará el truco? Pues ya sabremos.

Cariños a todas, gracias por seguir aquí.

_**Está científicamente comprobado por el ministerio de magia que no dejar review en esta historia podría ser causal para el beso del dementor.**_

_****_**Manne Van Necker**


	6. Efectos no deseados

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Efectos no deseados.

* * *

_1975._

Lily Evans entró a su habitación convencida por James Potter. Él le insistió tanto que con el dolor de su alma debió hacerle caso. Incluso pensó en no hacerlo, pero él la amenazó con ignorarla y nunca más hablarle en toda su vida y ¿Qué haría ella si él no le hablaba nunca más? Moriría de pena, incluso pensó en lanzarse de la torre de astronomía si él cumplía esa amenaza. Esa noche sería la primera noche que soñaría con James Potter sin enfadarse y considerarlo como una pesadilla.

Marlene y Alice despertaron por los tarareos de Lily que estaba entretenida ordenando sus cuadernos y libros. Ese inicio del día fue bastante inusual, Lily solía levantarse en silencio e irse a la biblioteca donde allí las esperaría para hablar de temas estrictamente académicos. Además Lily nunca tarareaba.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo somnolienta Marlene.

—Nada—sonrió Lily—. ¿Qué no ven que es un hermoso día?—corrió las cortinas—. Levántense perezosas.

Mientras Marlene y Alice intentaban asumir el cambio radical de Lily, esta no dejaba de hacer cosas raras, tanto así que tomó una de sus túnicas que estaba sobre su baúl y comenzó a danzar con ella simulando que era su pareja, a todo esto se sumaba que seguía tarareando y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Claramente algo iba mal, pero ninguna de las dos tenía suficiente fuerza para levantarse aún, estaban somnolientas y con ganas de seguir pegadas a la cama.

—¿Por qué bailas?—dijo Alice mientras se refregaba un ojo.

—Me preparo para la cena del profesor Slughorn—respondió Lily y siguió tarareando.

—¿Se baila en esa cena?—preguntó Marlene.

—No, pero iré con James y planeo bailar toda la noche, tanto como si bailan los demás, como si no.—sonrió.

En ese momento Marlene y Alice se sentaron rápidamente en la cama, todo atisbo de sueño desapareció siendo suplantado por la confusión. Claramente y sin lugar a dudas había algo extraño en Lily, diferente en mal sentido ya que no podía existir el nombre de James en una frase que no fuera para hablar mal de él. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Lily para hablar así de James? Marlene se levantó de su cama y fue hacía la cama de Lily, allí miró el calendario que tenía su amiga y corroboró la fecha. No era un día para hacer bromas o algo por el estilo, tampoco era un día para hablar al revés, o sea decir las cosas con los antónimos. ¿Qué le estaría pasando a Lily?

James, Peter y Sirius se levantaron temprano ese día al notar que Remus no había vuelto a la habitación, por lo que todos decidieron ir a la enfermería a ver si es que su amigo se encontraba allí. Otro de los motivos por los que James insistió que fuera tan temprano era porque no quería encontrarse con Lily y verla en el estado que la había visto anoche.

—¿Por qué Remus vivirá enfermo?—se preguntó James.

—¿Para que puedas liarte con Lily?—rió Sirius.

—¡Deja ya, que no es broma!—le reprendió Potter.

—¡Ay, si, Ay, si. Qué guapo te ves cuando estás enojado!—dijo entre risas Peter.

La mirada de James fue tan esclarecedora y sombría que Peter dejó de reír al instante y siguió caminando mirando fijamente el suelo. Era una costumbre no enojarse cuando se hacían bromas entre ellos, pero esta vez era diferente, estaban a mitad de un plan, cualquier comentario que pudiera delatar la naturaleza de este era mal recibido.

Al llegar a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey reprendió a James por no haber ido a hacerse las curaciones necesarias para sus brazos, de inmediato le pidió que se levantara las mangas para ver cómo estaban las heridas. Se sorprendió al ver que casi no quedaban huellas en sus manos y en sus brazos, pero no conforme con la desobediencia de James, dio un respingo y continuó haciendo lo suyo.

—Disculpe—Sirius sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Está Remus aquí?

A Madame Pomfrey ya le estaba molestando que mes a mes tuviera de visitantes al grupo de amigos de Remus Lupin. En todas las ocasiones anteriores había tenido que darles la misma explicación y aún así no se cansaban de volver a la enfermería a preguntar por su amigo, pero con la mejor disposición que pudo demostrar le respondió que Remus no estaba allí y que ahora debían marcharse. Evidentemente una respuesta insuficiente para los curiosos amigos de Lupin.

—Quizá lo mandaron a San Mungo, otra vez—alzó los hombros Peter.

—Podría habernos dicho—frunció el ceño James—, pero como sea, debemos pensar qué haremos con Lily.

Durante el almuerzo en el gran comedor, Lily no dejaba de sonreír tontamente y mirar hacia todos lados buscando a James Potter. Lo extraño que había resultado en la mañana verla así ahora se había convertido en caótico y alarmante. Lily estaba actuando como si fuera otra persona y lo peor de todo era que no sabían cómo actuar para controlarla, sobre todo cuando se ponía a hablar del cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?—susurró Marlene a Alice.

Alice, que había estado en silencio durante todo el día, sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a Lily Evans, sabía de quién era la culpa y sabía cómo solucionarlo, el problema era que si tomaba cualquier decisión, la que fuera, la tendría que culpable a ella y solo a ella.

—¿Y si no es Lily?—decía Marlene más para ella que para Alice—. Quizá alguien la está suplantando con la poción multijugos.

—Yo sé que es lo que le pasa a Lily—murmuró Alice—, pero debemos sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.

No faltó más. Marlene se levantó de inmediato del comedor, Alice la siguió. Lily las miró extrañada, pero ante la orden de Marlene de retirarse de inmediato no opuso resistencia. Caminaron entre los corredores hasta salir del castillo, estaba todo nevado y hacía frío, pero no les importó. No había alumnos fuera, lo que les serviría para evitar los oídos curiosos.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo Lily más como un reclamo que como una pregunta.

—Estás bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor—afirmó Alice.

—¿Un filtro de amor?—repitió confundida Marlene—, pero si están prohibidos en Hogwarts, además nadie tiene los ingredientes, el profesor Slughorn los guarda con mucho recelo.

—Lo sé, lo sé—repitió—, pero he aquí el secreto. Sé que Pettigrew consiguió uno, jamás pensé que lo ocuparía con Lily, pero al parecer ha sido James el que se lo ha dado.

—¡Nada de filtro de amor!—gritó Lily—, ¿Qué no entienden que de verdad estoy enamorada de James? ¿Por qué piensan que es un filtro? ¡Es real! Le amo y él me ama…—Marlene le tapó la boca para que se callara de una vez, pero esta le mordió la mano con tal fuerza que la chica soltó un grito y quitó de inmediato su mano—. ¡Son unas envidiosas, todo porque James no se fijó en ustedes y se fijó en mí! ¡En mí y es mío! Porque él me…

—_¡Silencius!—_Alice lanzó el hechizo hartada de los gritos y las interrupciones de su amiga. Luego le pediría disculpas, cuando recuperara la cordura, si es que lo hacía.

Lily gritaba o por lo menos intentaba gritar, pero era imposible que saliera de su boca un solo sonido. Intentó varias veces, hasta que quedaba sin aire y el color de su piel variaba de rojiza a violácea, entonces dejó de intentarlo.

—¿Para qué Potter le daría un filtro de amor a Lily?—preguntó Marlene.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto y a la vez me aterra el solo hecho de pensarlo—murmuró Alice.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Ideas locas y no tanto, rondaban por sus cabezas. Todo se podía esperar de alguien como James Potter, pero debía de haber algo más que la humillación pública, ya que ellos no tenían esa marca en sus bromas, además del hecho que muy rara vez los Gryffindor eran objeto de estas, siempre se dirigían a los Slytherin. ¿Por qué Lily? Algo no calzaba en sus rompecabezas.

—Necesitamos el antídoto—dijo Marlene.

—Los efectos del filtro de amor duran veinticuatro horas, si conseguimos que Lily no se acerque a James o a cualquiera de sus amigos por todo ese tiempo estaremos bien—añadió Alice intentando desviar el pensamiento de Marlene de buscar el antídoto. Si buscaban en antídoto con Slughorn comenzaría una investigación que tarde o temprano los llevaría a ella. Lo sentía mucho por su amiga, pero nada costaría esperar un par de horas, bueno casi un día.

Lily protestaba con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no conseguía nada. Estaba completamente muda.

—Veinticuatro horas—repitió Marlene—, y quizá un poco más, ya sabes que varía según el peso de quién lo beba y de quién lo entrega—suspiró mirando a Lily—. Creo que serán las veinticuatro horas más largas de nuestra vida.

Alice dudó si desencantar a Lily, la verdad era cómodo tenerla en silencio, sobre todo si estaba en ese estado tan desagradable, pero se sintió culpable, aún más de lo que ya era. No era culpa de Lily estar así y quizá, solo quizá, le contaría algún día que lo del filtro de amor había sido su culpa, entonces se reirían como viejas amigas y recordarían sus aventuras juveniles.

—_Finite Incantatem_—murmuró preparándose para escuchar los gritos de reclamo de su amiga.

Como si fuera poco, esa noche tenían clases en la torre de Astronomía, por lo que tendrían que estar aún más atentas a Lily ya que evidentemente estaría James Potter en la torre también. Cuando vieron llegar a Black, Pettigrew y Potter, tuvieron que contener a Lily que quería ir corriendo a colgarse del cuello del último.

—Déjame—la voz de Lily sonó como un susurro—, déjame ya.

Alice aún agradecía que Lily estuviera algo afónica por tanto esfuerzo al intentar gritar, por lo que cualquier tipo de hiperventilación por James Potter sería un poco más discreta de lo que hubiera sido si tenía su voz en todos los decibeles.

—Luego, Lily—murmuró Marlene—, luego irás a verle.

—Tú no me crees—respondió Lily—, estás con ella en todo esto.

—No, Lily—susurró Marlene—, si te creo.

En realidad Marlene le seguía el juego a Lily para que no corriera detrás de Potter, pero Lily estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor y este no tenía por efecto hacer desaparecer sus neuronas o algo por el estilo. Así que comprendió que Marlene estaba fingiendo y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, quizá si fingía que todo iba bien podría escabullirse y estar con James.

Una vez de vuelta a la sala común, Alice y Marlene llevaron a Lily a su habitación sin dejar que esta viera a James allí, por lo que, cuando llegó James con la intención de darle la dosis de filtro de amor para que este mantuviera su efecto, no la encontró. Sirius, Peter y James se miraron entre ellos. Era imposible entrar a la habitación de las chicas, no había manera de conseguir que Lily saliera de allí, lo peor es que cuando lo hiciera ya no estaría bajo los efectos del filtro y recordaría todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Y ahora?—dijo Peter.

—Ahora estamos jodidos—respondió James.

—Creo que mañana recibiremos la furia de Lily Evans—murmuró Sirius—. Creo que me iré a dormir, no estoy preparado para mañana.

—¿Te vas a dormir?—frunció el ceño James—. ¿Así como así te darás por vencido?

Sirius miró a James y este comprendió de qué se trataba el asunto, años siendo amigos muchas veces las palabras bastaban. Había un intruso en escuchando la conversación. Todos se callaron y se sentaron a ver como las llamas del fuego se movían a su placer, hasta que el desconocido se fue.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó Peter.

—Una chica de primero, no sé su nombre—murmuró Sirius por si es que alguien estaba oyendo.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron ideando planes para conseguir que Lily tuviera su dosis de filtro de amor, pero al parecer ninguna era viable. La primera era que James cogiera su escoba y rodeara la torre de Gryffindor hasta encontrar la ventana de la habitación de Lily, pero esa idea, por más magnifica que sonase tenía su desperfecto, dos en realidad. El primero era que los Fundadores de Hogwarts no serían tan idiotas como para hechizar la escalera y no pensar en las ventanas, mientras que el segundo era que cualquiera de las amigas de Lily estaría allí para socorrerla. Cuando James miró la hora, después de las alocadas ideas de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que ya hacía veinticuatro horas que Lily Evans había comido la chocolatina con el filtro de amor. Todo su trabajo estaba arruinado, lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily dormía plácidamente, mientras que Alice cuidaba el sueño de su amiga. Con Marlene habían ideado el brillante plan de hacerle guardia, por lo que cuando fueran las tres de la mañana Alice despertaría a Marlene para que ella continuase. Como no sabían a qué hora Lily había caído bajo los efectos del filtro lo más seguro era pasar la noche prácticamente en vela y asegurarse que nada ocurriera.

Mientras Alice leía sobre Encantamientos para hacer rendir su tiempo de custodia con Lily comenzó a darse cuenta que cada vez se sentía más somnolienta, por lo que se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar por su habitación. En esos momentos cualquier esfuerzo era insuficiente, necesitaba asegurarse que Lily estaba bien y que esto solo llegaría hasta aquí. Cuando se sintió otra vez despierta, volvió a sentarse en su cama y continúo leyendo, pero vencida por el sueño, más temprano que tarde cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lily, que había estado esperando que su amiga se quedara dormida, agradeció porque finalmente esta se rindiera. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y abandonó su habitación. Cuando llegó a la sala común se aseguró que nadie la estaba vigilando ni siguiendo, entonces abrió la puerta de la habitación de James y comenzó a buscarlo entre las camas. Ahogó un grito cuando le encontró durmiendo plácidamente.

—James—susurró—James, despierta.

Pero el chico tenía demasiado pesado el dormir y no se despertó con sus suaves susurros en su oído. Su intención no era despertar a todo el mundo, solo quería despertar a James, por lo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su oreja, suavemente comenzó a susurrarle en esta, pero James solo se movió. Rendida y aburrida de intentar despertarle, se subió arriba de la cama de James y comenzó a saltar en esta, pero nada. Se sentó al lado de éste, asombrada porque no había despertado y decidió besarle. ¿Qué habría de malo en un beso? Lily se acercó a él para besarle, entonces el cosquilleo de la respiración de Lily sobre su rostro hizo que se moviera, dejando a la chica con los labios fruncidos preparados para el beso. La pelirroja se aburrió, definitivamente no había caso con James Potter, así que sin más tomó la larga nariz del chico entre sus dedos y la pellizcó. Finalmente el eterno durmiente despertó con un quejido que rápidamente apagó al ver que allí estaba Lily.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo asustado al darse cuenta que la chica podría no estar bajo los efectos del Filtro de amor.

—No me resistí, tenía que verte—sonrió melosamente.

Ahí estaba, Lily Evans, aún bajo los efectos del milagroso filtro de amor ¿Qué había hecho que la chica permaneciera bajo los efectos? No lo sabía, pero estaba dichoso de que todo el esfuerzo de su plan no se hubiera ido por la borda. Así que rápidamente se sentó en su cama, dispuesto a soportar a Lily Evans, con tal de conseguir que bebiese un poco del jugo de calabaza que había guardado para ella.

—¿Tenías que verme?—sonrió James.

—¡Sí!—chilló. De inmediato James la hizo callar y ella se sonrojó por su atrevimiento—, es que en la torre de astronomía quería hablarte, pero las chicas no me dejaban, ellas no creen que esto es de verdad, dicen que es porque me has dado un estúpido filtro, pero yo sé que no es cierto, porque no es verdad, tú de verdad me quieres ¿cierto _mi pichoncito_?—Lily se acercó cada vez más al rostro de James, iba con toda la intención de besarlo, cuando este puso entre sus rostros un vaso.

—Tengo sed—sonrió—, un poco de zumo de calabaza me hará bien ¿quieres un poco?

Lily no estaba feliz por la interrupción de James, pero este debía asegurarse de darle luego el jugo, el tiempo eran galeones, si no se apresuraba a darle de beber el zumo, nada podría asegurarle que los efectos continuasen. Lily miró el vaso sin ánimos de beber el zumo, pero era James quién se lo pedía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió el vaso completo sin dejarle ni una gota al chico.

—Tenías sed—sonrió conforme James.

—¿Ahora me besarás?—Lily le respondió con una pregunta.

James no sabía qué hacer, si bien había conseguido darle el filtro a Lily una vez más, ahora no sabía cómo quitársela de encima. No porque no le pareciera agradable su compañía e incluso no se debía porque no quisiera besarla, se debía a que tarde o temprano Lily recordaría todo y él estaría en problemas, en graves problemas, cuando ella se diera cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Era un juego para él, pero no quería ser tan cruel y robarle un beso a Lily Evans bajo los efectos del filtro de amor.

—Lily—susurró—, creo que deberías marcharte, podrían encontrarte aquí y sería terrible, recuerda que eres una Prefecta.

—Lo sé, pero me marcho si me das un beso de buenas noches—insistió.

James se levantó de la cama, tomó de los hombros a Lily, esta cerró sus ojos esperando su beso, pero lo que recibió a cambio fueron las manos de James guiándola a la salida de la habitación.

—James—susurró—, no es justo, he venido a verte y tú ni siquiera me concedes un beso ¿Es que no me quieres?

—Si me llevas a la cena de las eminencias te besaré allí—sonrió intentando ser convincente.

—Claro que te llevaré ¿A quién llevaría sino?—sonrió Lily—, ¿me prometes un beso mañana en la cena de las eminencias?

—Te lo prometo—le miró directamente a los ojos y luego de eso cerró la puerta de su habitación.

James, quién había deseado con todo su ser realizar este plan para molestar a Quejicus, como solían decirle a Severus Snape, estaba arrepintiéndose cada vez más al involucrar a Lily Evans en todo esto. Ella era inocente, bueno no tanto, pero no tenía culpa de tener como amigo a un Slytherin como Quejicus, pero no quería dañarla así. Mucho menos después de esta noche, cuando había estado tan cerca de besarla.

* * *

**Lumos!**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._  
**

**__**Hola gente maravillosa, espero que estén teniendo un hermoso fin de semana. Aquí les traigo como siempre la lechuza de actualización, son lindas todas ellas y no picotean a quienes responden con un mensaje de vuelta. Para las que se toman la molestia de leer esta nota de autor les cuento que haré todo lo posible para actualizar la semana que viene, el próximo domingo, pero en caso de no ser posible, nos veríamos el domingo siguiente. Se debe a que mi universidad muggle está presionándome con mis prácticas y deberes.

**No devolver la lechuza (dejar review) es causal para que Lord Voldemort aplique unos cuantos conjuros imperdonables sobre ti. Evitanos el disgusto de llamar a los mortífagos.**

**Nox!**

**Manne Van Necker**


	7. Cena de Eminencias

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Cena de Eminencias.

* * *

_1975._

Severus Snape estaba sentado; apoyado de un árbol a las orillas del lago negro. Había estado recogiendo piedrecillas para juguetear un rato, la realidad era diferente a la que él mismo se creaba. No quería jugar con las piedras, ni quería lanzarlas al lago en busca de algo qué hacer; estaba ansioso en una espera que para él era interminable. Cada vez que Severus Snape iba a las orillas del lago negro temía que Lily no llegase, pero siempre la espera era recompensada cuando su amiga aparecía entre los árboles con una sonrisa y su corazón parecía detenerse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven Slytherin estaba inquieto al punto de no ser capaz de permanecer sentado, era un día especial para él, esa mañana Severus le pediría a Lily que le acompañase a la Cena de Eminencias; no como dos personas pertenecientes al club, no como dos amigos, sino como una cita.

«Tranquilo, Severus—se aconsejaba a sí mismo—, ella llegará. Lily vendrá, siempre lo hace» Debido a que ambos amigos eran de las casas enemigas de Hogwarts, para Severus no era conveniente que le vieran con Lily Evans, hija de _muggles_ y odiada por muchos Slytherin por ocupar un puesto privilegiado como eminencia y además prefecto, por lo que a pedido de Snape, él y Lily comenzaron a frecuentarse a las orillas del lago negro, siempre en el mismo árbol, a la misma hora y sobre todo si se trataba de una reunión de las eminencias, por lo que, cuando Severus vio que Lily no llegaba, el dolor en su pecho se expandió siéndole imposible respirar.

Cuando Marlene despertó, se refregó los ojos y comenzó a desperezarse con tranquilidad. Sabía que el día viernes tenían solo pociones y que el profesor Slughorn había cambiado los horarios para la tarde, así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para permanecer en la cama; por lo menos hasta que recordó que debía cuida a Lily.

—¡Alice!—gritó cuando vio a su amiga dormida sobre el cobertor de la cama con un libro entre sus manos—. ¡Alice, por el hada Morgana, despierta!

Saltó de su cama sin ninguna dificultad y comenzó a zamarrear a Alice para que esta despertara. Cuando su amiga consiguió estar consciente y vio que Lily no estaba en la cama, saltó de la suya, se puso la bata y salió a la sala común.

—No puede ser—se decía—, yo estaba preocupada de no quedarme dormida, lo tenía todo controlado ¡Demonios, qué idiota he sido!

En la sala común, Lily no estaba, no estaba en el baño de niñas y claramente no estaría en la biblioteca puesto que, por primera vez en años, la biblioteca permanecería cerrada por inventario y restauración de libros. Así que, si Lily no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios, para Alice era claro donde podía estar.

—¿Dónde vas?—preguntó Marlene.

Alice no respondió y caminó segura hasta la habitación donde dormía James Potter y sus amigos. Al abrir la puerta, Alice se cubrió sus ojos para evitar encontrar a algún alumno vistiéndose o en ropa interior e incluso desnudo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!—decía Alice—, ¿Dónde está Lily?—preguntó a viva voz.

Peter Pettigrew miró a Alice asombrado, era la primera vez que ella estaba en la habitación, en su habitación y aunque se cubría los ojos, él estaba seguro que ella sabía dónde él se encontraba y por eso se dirigía hasta allí. En las múltiples imaginaciones de Peter, Alice era capaz de encontrarle incluso con los ojos cerrados, pero entonces, cuando Alice finalmente iba a llegar al lado de Peter que, por cierto se estaba vistiendo, Sirius Black interpuso su torso desnudo entre ellos.

—Hola, preciosura—sonrió mientras Marlene se sonrojaba por no haberse cubierto los ojos—, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

—Déjate de juegos, Black—gruñó Alice—, sé lo que le hicieron a Lily y quiero saber ¿Dónde demonios está?

James Potter se desperezó, tenía sueño, pero el alboroto que habían armado en su cama era tal que no tardó en alzar los brazos y abrir los ojos. Se preguntó que hacían las amigas de Lily a esas horas gritando por toda su habitación cosas que eran ininteligibles para él a esa hora de la mañana. No le importó que Marlene McKinnon le mirase reprobatoriamente, ni que Alice, aún con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos, le gritara cosas al _estúpido de Potter_. Destapó su cama y al ver lo que había en ella saltó de inmediato. Lily estaba durmiendo allí, aovillada casi a la orilla de la cama, como si estuviera haciendo equilibrio, y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

—¡Maldito, Potter!—gritaba Alice que ya no le importó cubrirse los ojos, se acercó a la cama de James e intentó despertar a Lily—. ¡Es que si le has tocado un solo cabello, te juro que no me pesará usar uno de los maleficios imperdonables, Potter!—gritaba Alice despertando a Lily que parecía haber tomado alguna poción ya que como nunca no quería levantarse.

Durante toda la mañana hasta la clase de pociones Lily Evans tuvo que soportar los retos de Alice que no paraba de hablar cosas como «Tu integridad femenina, Lily» o le reprendía por sus deberes como prefecta «Agradece que ninguno de esos hablará con McGonagall». Para cuando Lily iba a agradecer a Merlín porque al fin Alice se había callado, esta volvía a retomar el tema «¡Es que me parece insólito, Lily! ¿Qué te dije? ¡Que te quedaras en tu cama!». En gran parte todos esos retos que Alice le daba a Lily eran por su culpabilidad, sabía que su amiga no estaría así si ella no hubiera hecho el estúpido filtro, si no la hubiese pillado Pettigrew besándose en la sala del tercer piso, si no se hubiera quedado dormida cuidándola. Todo era su culpa y quizá por eso no podía evitar dejar de reprender a Lily, quien la escuchaba en silencio.

Por la noche, cuando Lily se preparaba para la cena de Eminencias, Alice se preocupaba por su amiga, pero al ver que esta no estaba en sus cabales y que, por más que intentara explicarle, ella no comprendería, decidió hacerle una breve, pero efectiva visita al señor Potter.

—James—le dijo en la sala común mientras este esperaba a Lily—. Si le tocas un solo pelo a Lily ya sabes lo que te pasará, pero si sigues dándole ese maldito filtro, me importará muy poco que me castiguen a mí si consigo que a ustedes los expulsen. Con eso me daría pagada por el resto de mi vida. ¿Entendiste, Potter?

James asintió antes de ver descender desde su habitación a Lily, llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que parecía a la vez su cintillo, su hermoso cabello parecía centellear bajo las luces de la sala común. Llevaba delicadamente un poco de maquillaje que había sido cuidadosamente utilizado para realzar su belleza natural, mientras que sus imponentes ojos verdes brillaban de una manera sobrenatural. James no supo que decir, había visto a Lily antes con su ropa y no con el uniforme, pero jamás la había visto como ahora, tan delicadamente hermosa.

—¿Listos?—dijo Marlene rompiendo el incómodo momento.

Ambos asintieron en silencio, entonces James le ofreció el brazo a Lily y esta, que no cabía de gozo, se lo aceptó encantada. Mientras el resto de los amigos de ambos se quedaban allí mirando como ellos se iban a la cena, Alice no dejaba de rogar porque nada pudiera ser peor de lo que ya era.

Severus había visto a Lily en pociones esa tarde, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ella para preguntarle el por qué de su inasistencia a su lugar de siempre. En el aula se encontró en varias ocasiones mirando en dirección de la joven pelirroja y, ahora que estaba luchando por no asistir a la cena de eminencias, recordaba las imágenes de Lily mirando al odioso holgazán de Potter. Finalmente, optó por asistir a la dichosa cena, por lo que se apresuró para no llegar tarde.

El profesor Slughorn había encargado a los elfos que preparaban la cena en el gran comedor que realizaran un pequeño banquete con motivo navideño para los alumnos de su club de eminencias, por lo que esa noche en la mesa ovalada del despacho del profesor Slughorn había de un todo de deliciosos platos, pasteles y dulces para aquellos que pertenecieran al club y sus acompañantes.

Cuando Lily llegó acompañada de James Potter, el profesor se quedó asombrado, pero no gestualizó su asombro, por lo que ninguno de los dos lo notó.

—¿Cómo están tus manos, Potter?—dijo amablemente el profesor.

—Muy bien, gracias señor—sonrió James.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los alumnos. Los de Slytherin Lily los conocía bien ya que compartían la clase juntos, los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff les eran conocidos por las cenas anteriores, pero rara vez habían conversado en los pasillos del Castillo. Entre sus conocidos estaba Evan Rosier, acompañado de Arabella Black, ambos de Slytherin. También estaban Davy Gudgeon de Ravenclaw, había venido solo, mientras que Florence Everard, de Hufflepuff, había venido sola también. Lily siempre había dicho que ambos harían una perfecta pareja, pero sus caracteres tímidos dificultaban la conversación entre ambos. Cuando Lily comenzó a enumerar mentalmente todos los asistentes, la puerta sonó y al abrirla el profesor Horace se dio cuenta que por ella ingresaba Severus Snape, venía solo y por su rostro se notaba algo contrariado.

«¡Oh, no!—lo recordó—. Debía reunirme con Severus en el lago negro. ¡Qué tonta he sido! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?» En ese minuto James miraba como Lily estaba observando a Severus, ambos mantenían sus miradas conectadas, el joven de cabello cetrino tenía una mueca de dolor, mientras que Lily había ensombrecido su semblante al verle. «¿Qué pasaría entre esos dos?» Era lo que James quería saber, quería saber por qué Lily le prestaba tanta atención a Severus, por qué siempre tenían esa complicidad que se había mantenido durante años. «¿Por qué? Ella es una Gryffindor, él abiertamente la desprecia, nunca habla con ella por los pasillos y nunca se ha referido bien de los _muggles_ ¿Por qué Lily, a pesar de todo eso, se sigue preocupando por él?» Eran las múltiples preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de James.

La mirada gélida que sostuvieron James y Severus fue suficiente para que el profesor Slughorn diera por iniciado el festín. Mientras Severus de vez en cuando miraba a Lily con la esperanza de poder hablar a solas con ella y saber qué fue lo que le pasó esa mañana, James estaba contrariado, preocupado por las miradas de Severus y preocupado por su objetivo: obtener el veritaserum que el profesor tenía guardado en uno de los estantes que allí se lucían. Por lo que Remus había comentado una vez que había hablado con el profesor Horace, el frasco en el que guardaba la poción era pequeño y de un brillante morado platinado, estaba alrededor de grandes frascos con pociones extrañas. Todo guardado con llave, pero aún así podían verse a través de los vidrios de los muebles. Remus, al ser prefecto, una vez debió presenciar el uso de veritaserum en una alumna que era sonámbula, ya que era la principal sospechosa de haber robado todas las varitas de sus compañeras de habitación e incluso haberse llevado con ella tres ranas y dos ratas. Finalmente bajo los efectos del veritaserum la pobre muchacha confesó todo lo que había hecho esa noche, se encontraron las varitas en el techo de la torre de astronomía, al igual que las dos ratas y las tres ranas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? La joven muchacha que practicaba Quidditch había montado su escoba en estado sonámbulo. Sirius, que recordaba cada detalle, siempre con un plan maquiavélico entre sus pensamientos, instó a James para que robaran un poco de veritaserum, fue entonces como todo el plan comenzó en andas y era por eso que James estaba ahí.

Luego del pomposo postre de helado de menta chips con trozos de menta que explotaban la frescura al interior de tu boca, el profesor Slughorn permitió un poco de música para que algunos bailaran. Para la incomodidad de algunos que habían venido sin pareja el momento del baile se volvió insufrible, no les quedó de otra que conversar con personas que probablemente poco les interesaría interactuar. El profesor Horace se acercó a Lily y James que estaban conversando, y pidió a la joven bruja la siguiente pieza. Jame vio en ese momento la oportunidad única para comenzar a husmear.

—Dígame, señorita Evans—dijo el profesor Slughorn mientras bailaba—. ¿Por qué ha traído al señor Potter?—Lily sonrió ante la pregunta del profesor.

—Es un chico agradable ¿sabe? Sobre todo cuando no está haciendo tonterías—sonrió nuevamente y continuaron bailando, hablando de otros temas.

James rodeó la habitación, miraba los cuadros que el profesor Slughorn poseía, también habían fotografías del profesor con personas que él no conocía. Miró hacía donde estaban los estantes llenos de frascos de diferentes colores y de diferentes tamaños. James sabía lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño frasco color morado platinado que colgaba por un pequeño pedestal de plata. Fue entonces, luego de rodear casi toda la sala, lo vio. En un estante viejo de roble, con dos puertas de vidrio unidas por una cerradura se veía brillante y majestuoso el pequeño frasco en su pedestal, así como ese habían varios más, probablemente todos contenían veritaserum. El problema no eran los frascos, la cerradura o el hecho que hubieran más personas, el problema era que delante del mueble estaba el apático Severus Snape, apoyando su patética anatomía en una esquina del mueble.

—¿Qué haces, Potter?—escupió el apellido del muchacho.

—Nada en lo que quepa tu narizota, Snape—respondió en el mismo tono James.

El joven Gryffindor, para sorpresa de Severus, se quedó a su lado. Ambos en silencio y sin ánimos de entablar una conversación, miraban en dirección a la joven pelirroja que daba vueltas por la improvisada pista de baile en brazos del profesor. Cuando finalmente terminó la pieza, Lily aún mareada, fue en busca de James que se encontraba al lado de Severus.

—¡Estoy agotada! —rio tomando del brazo a James. La joven de inmediato sintió la mirada de Severus sobre su rostro, le miró sonriente y le saludó.

—Hola, Severus—sonrió—. ¿Qué tal?

James se quedó en silencio, no quería que Lily hablara con Quejicus, pero necesitaba que por ese momento ambos se alejaran del dichoso mueble, si tan solo se fueran a hablar a otro sitio donde pudieran hablar sin tener vista en dirección de donde estaba James, sería magnífico. Entonces fue como si Lily leyese sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres bailar?—sonrió a Severus. De cierta manera se sentía culpable por haberle dejado esperando, pero había estado con James, con su amado James ¿Podría culparla Severus? De seguro que no.

Severus Snape odiaba bailar con todo su ser, encontraba que era lo más estúpido para animar una reunión, pero al ver la delicada mano de Lily tendida para que ambos fueran a la pista, decidió que no importaba hacer el ridículo y marchó de la mano con Lily a bailar mientras sentía en su nuca la mirada fija de Potter. James, que no estaba contento con que Lily fuera con el idiota de Severus, debió sonreírle a la joven prefecta cuando esta le miró rogándole su permiso.

—Lamento lo de hoy en la mañana, Severus—murmuró Lily mientras bailaban.

—¿Por qué no fuiste?—preguntó él secamente.

—Estaba con James—sonrió nerviosa—. Últimamente congeniamos muy bien él y yo.

—¿Desde cuándo, Lily?—frunció el entrecejo—. La última vez te era insoportable…

—¡Oh, Severus!—exclamó—, no digas eso, para mí James siempre ha sido especial, solo que no lo veía, estaba ciega.

Cada palabra de Lily para Potter era como si le estuvieran torturando con el maleficio imperdonable, cada frase de la dulce Lily, cada palabra que de su boca salía con tanta ternura e iba dirigida para Potter era como si un mortífago le torturara con un cruciatus.

—_Alohomora_—susurró James mientras todo el resto continuaba en el baile. Para su sorpresa la cerradura se abrió. Se volteó para mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y así no levantar sospecha. El profesor Slughorn estaba bailando con una alumna de Hufflepuff, algunos chicos estaban jugando, al otro lado de la habitación, con uno de los relojes de arena del profesor. Las chicas curiosas de Slytherin miraban las fotografías que habían colgadas en las paredes y una pareja, que Potter no reconoció, estaba detrás de las cortinas besándose. Nadie tenía los ojos puestos en él, por lo que aún mirando lo que ocurría en la sala, escondió su mano detrás de su espalda y maniobró con ella para abrir lentamente una de las pequeñas puertas. Su respiración era irregular, su corazón parecía el galope de un centauro furioso y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Cuando su mano sintió el frío tacto del vidrio redondeado, supo que tenía en sus manos un frasco de veritaserum. Lo quitó cuidadosamente del pedestal, aún con su mano maniobrando detrás de su espalda, y cuando tuvo el frasco asegurado se lo echó rápidamente en el bolsillo. Su avaricia le dijo que se llevase otro frasco, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver que la pieza de música estaba por terminar y las parejas se desocuparían en un instante. Cuando escuchó el _clic_ de la cerradura, fue capaz de respirar de nuevo, pero su corazón aún latía desbocado.

«Lo tengo—pensaba—. ¡Lo tengo!» Quería saltar de alegría y festejar con sus amigos, pero debía mantener la calma. En unas horas Lily recuperaría su real actitud hacía él y todo se volvería un caos. Sirius había sugerido borrarle parcialmente la memoria, mientras que Peter estaba en contra de eso ya que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno en ese tipo de encantamientos, en realidad Remus era mucho mejor que ellos, pero lamentablemente su querido amigo no podía ayudarles.

—Has vuelto—dijo James al ver a Lily sonriente, mientras que Severus anunciaba su retiro de la reunión.

—Sí—sonrió nerviosa Lily—. Ya que al fin estamos solos—su voz era melosa—, tú me prometiste algo anoche…

«El beso—recordó James—, le prometí un beso.»

—No aquí—separó a Lily de él con suavidad—, cuando estemos por llegar a la sala común.

Lily respondió con un puchero, James le sonrió tiernamente. No quería que su primer beso con Lily fuera producto de un beso bajo los efectos del filtro de amor. James se creía más valiente que eso, él sabía que no era lo correcto besarla en esas condiciones, así que si podía evitarlo, solo por esta vez, lo haría.

James dejó pasar unos pocos minutos luego de la ida de Snape, entonces le dijo a Lily que era buen momento para marcharse. La pelirroja motivada por la idea de besar a James, le cogió de la mano y fue a despedirse directamente del profesor Slughorn. Ambos le agradecieron la agradable velada y le desearon una muy feliz navidad adelantada. Al salir y estar solos en el pasillo, por lo menos eso era lo que creía Lily, esta se colgó del cuello de James exigiendo su beso.

—Me lo prometiste—decía abrazándose a él.

—Aún no estamos en la sala común—insistía despegando a Lily de su rostro.

James estaba muy pendiente de saber si Peter y Sirius habían cumplido su parte del trato. Ellos esperarían a que Snape se fuera de la reunión para encontrarlo y sorprenderlo, ya que James les entregó su capa de invisibilidad, por lo que inmovilizar a Snape iba a ser simple, eso esperaba.

—¡Pero James!—exclamó Lily al ver que no se dirigían a la sala común—. ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala común?

—Silencio, Lily—le ordenó.

—¡James!—chillaba Lily—, tú lo prometiste, estuve tranquila y calmada durante toda la reunión como me pediste, me comporté como pediste y ahora tú no quieres cumplir lo que me has prometido ¡Me lo has prometido!

«¿Qué más da?—pensó James—, ella olvidará todo si consigo realizar bien el hechizo, además así se calla de una vez» Entonces James no dudó, se volteó quedando frente a frente a Lily. Los inmensos ojos verdes de la muchacha estaban brillando, Lily aún estaba sorprendida por la cercanía con James. El joven Gryffindor se infundió valor, entonces tomó la nuca de Lily y acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Cuando sus labios se rozaron suavemente, James fue incapaz de alejarse de Lily, continuó aquel beso, acariciando sus labios, llevando el ritmo y perdiéndose en las innumerables sensaciones que la muchacha provocaba en él. Las caricias tiernas se convirtieron en necesitadas, no les importó la carencia de aire, continuaron embrujados en aquel extraño hechizo que provocaban sus labios. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos se encontró con James Potter frente a ella. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía besando a James Potter?!

* * *

**Lumos!**

**_Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._  
**

**__**Corriendo les paso a dejar la lechuza de actualización, espero que todas se encuentren bien y que puedan devolver la lechuza.

Con cariño y nos leemos el próximo domingo.

_Travesura Realizada._

**Nox!**_  
_

**ManneVanNecker**

**P/D: Está decretado por el ministerio de magia que todo aquel que no devuelva esta lechuza será sentenciado a un año de estadía gratuita en Azkaban**


	8. Veritaserum - Parte 1

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Veritaserum.

* * *

_1975._

El pasillo estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales del castillo. El silencio que había en él era interrumpido nada más que por los susurros de los cuadros que se habían despertado ante el escándalo que sus ojos presenciaban, muchos de ellos pedían silencio para reanudar su sueño, otros pedían permiso e iban de visita a otros cuadros para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Cada uno tenía su opinión respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo, algunos decían que era impropio, otros decían que debían ser sancionados, los más jóvenes lo encontraban divertido, mientras que los más conservadores se oponían tajantemente, lo cierto es que James Potter estaba besando a Lily Evans en un pasillo de Hogwarts en una hora en la que no deberían estar husmeando por el castillo y claramente, el estatus de prefecta de Lily agravaba aún más el asunto.

Lily Evans fue testigo de los últimos eventos que ocurrieron las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Recordó claramente su guardia en ausencia de Remus, el ofrecimiento de una chocolatina de parte de James Potter y de ahí hacia adelante todo se volvía un infierno. Los momentos en que se colgó de su cuello, en que le exigió un beso, cada ridiculez que hizo bajo los efectos del filtro de amor eran recuerdos imborrables que se alojaron en su cabeza como si alguien los hubiera puesto allí, recientemente. Recordó la conversación nocturna en la habitación de James y como se escabulló nuevamente para acostarse a su lado. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en su memoria y, mientras recordaba el ridículo que hizo, los labios de Potter seguían pegados a los suyos. La pregunta de Lily era simple ¿Por qué James Potter se tomaría la molestia de hacerle un filtro de amor sabiendo que luego recordaría todo lo ocurrido? Realmente no había buscado que ella hiciera el ridículo delante del colegio ni delante de los profesores, el interés de James era asistir a la cena del club de eminencias, el punto que no tenía respuesta era el por qué. Dentro de su planificadora cabeza existían solo dos opciones: enfrentarlo y obligarle a decirle la verdad o en su defecto seguirle el juego y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Potter. Luego de una breve meditación e intentando conseguir su respuesta lo más brevemente posible para despegar sus labios de los de James Potter, creyó que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego.

Cuando Potter quitó sus labios de los de ella, se sintió profundamente agradecida. El contacto que habían compartido durante las últimas horas había sido más de lo que ella hubiera deseado por siglos, así que, obligada a seguirle el juego, debió entregarle su mano para caminar juntos.

—Sígueme—ordenó James.

El lugar donde la estaba llevando era al baño de Myrtle la llorona, claramente no era un buen indicio, por lo que comenzó a buscarse disimuladamente su varita entre su ropa. Solía llevarla siempre en el bolsillo derecho por ser diestra, pero tenía su mano derecha ocupada tomando la mano de Potter, por lo que debió disimular lo suficiente para poder sacarla de su bolsillo derecho y ubicarla convenientemente en el izquierdo.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó James.

—¿Dónde me llevas?—hizo el esfuerzo de sonar lo más melosa posible, pero al parecer la actuación no era su fuerte.

—Ya sabrás—respondió sin mirarle.

Lily no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y por más que luchó por no parecer espantada estaba casi segura que su rostro reflejaba la contrariedad de sus sentimientos. Severus estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras que Sirius y Peter sostenían sus varitas apuntándole directamente. Cuando los ojos de Lily conectaron con los de Severus vio la desesperación que yacía en ellos y recordó la primera vez que le había visto tan fijamente como ahora. Fue un primer encuentro inolvidable, Severus había estado para ella cuando nadie tenía más respuestas que él, respuestas que nunca parecían erradas así como tampoco parecían juzgarle en un mundo lleno de prejuicios. Severus le había tendido una mano en un mundo desconocido por aquel entonces, le facilitó el camino para comprender el mundo mágico y la acompañó por difíciles momentos en sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts, la apoyó cuando tenía problemas con _Tuney_, cuando se sentía sola e incluso cuando tenía miedos que era incapaz de reconocer. Severus había estado allí para ella y no olvidaba que le había dejado esperando a las orillas del lago negro cuando estuvo bajo los efectos del filtro. Independiente de lo que últimamente había ocurrido entre ellos y el evidente distanciamiento con los años, no dejaría que un trío de mocosos se pavonearan por los pasillos de Hogwarts molestando a Severus.

—¿Por qué la has traído?—preguntó Sirius sin dejar de apuntar a Severus con su varita.

—No pasa nada—le guiñó un ojo James—, veo que lo han conseguido magníficamente —dijo refiriéndose a Snape.

—Nada que un _Petrificus Totalus_ no solucione—sonrió Peter.

James se acercó a Severus, este estaba sentado en un rincón del baño. Y a pesar de estar paralizado completamente, Sirius y Peter no dejaban de apuntarle con sus varitas, sabían que en Snape jamás se podía confiar. James se agachó y miró directamente a los negros ojos que le miraban llenos de reproche, sonrió con suficiencia al ver que estos se centraban en Lily y nuevamente volvían a mirarle; desafiantes. Se levantó y quitó de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño frasco que contenía el veritaserum. Los ojos de Sirius brillaron cuando se encontró observando el líquido que contenía el frasco.

En cuanto Lily vio el frasco supo que contenía, la interrogante era ¿Por qué querrían aplicarlo en Severus? Fuera como fuera no dejaría que ninguno de ellos lo aplicase en su amigo, por lo que se preparó para sacar en cualquier momento su varita.

—¿Están seguros?—dijo Peter—. ¿Y si no sabe nada?

—Ya lo averiguaremos—dijo Sirius preparado para desparalizar a Severus y obligarle a beber la poción.

Sirius desencantó a Severus que en primera instancia no fue capaz de moverse a placer ya que aún sentía su cuerpo en un extraño estado, como si sus músculos no respondiesen a sus órdenes. James, que estaba arrodillado a un costado de Severus, no quitó sus ojos del chico de Slytherin, mientras que Peter y Sirius le apuntaban con sus varitas.

—Abre tu bocota, Snape—acercó el veritaserum no lo suficiente para que éste pudiese botarlo, entonces como si pudiera adivinar lo que Snape pensaba le advirtió—. ¡Oh, no, no, Quejicus! Yo que tú lo pensaría antes de arrojar el veritaserum—miró a Peter y a Sirius—, no serán tan cariñosos como yo.

Todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado la presencia de Lily, la pelirroja estaba en un rincón del sucio baño, afirmada en uno de los lavabos, pensando seriamente qué podía hacer para solucionar este problema sin que Severus saliera herido, sin que nadie saliera herido y aun así poder acusar a Potter por todo lo que había hecho, pero entre pensar y pensar los minutos corrían sin esperarla.

—¿Qué esperas, James?—dijo Peter mientras su mano temblaba sosteniendo su varita.

—Snape—alargó el nombre en tono de advertencia—, abre tu bocota.

—¡Qué se apresure!—gritó Sirius—, necesitamos conseguirlo, esta vez, solo tendremos esta oportunidad, no habrá otra para Remus…

—No digas más—James miró a Lily y entonces Sirius comprendió.

Lily aún estaba en silencio, en un rincón, pensando qué podía hacer, pero nada parecía suficientemente inteligente, desarmar a dos magos, para luego enfrentarse a un tercero no era una buena idea, no conseguiría hacerlo, fue entonces cuando sintió que su única opción era terminar de denigrarse más.

—James—intentó ser suave y conciliadora, era la primera vez que usaba ese tono con James, voluntariamente.

—No, ahora no—volvió a insistir con Severus que aún tenía su boca cerrada.

Lily caminó hasta James y se arrodilló junto a él.

—James—apoyó su rostro en el hombro del chico—, así no conseguirás que Severus se beba eso.

—Lo dudo, Lily—sonrió—, si no abre su boca tengo dos magos armados para conseguirlo.

—Pero podrías derramarla—le susurró al oído—, y si la derramas, tú mi querido James, habrás fallado.

Como odiaba tener que ser amable y sonar encantadora a su lado, como detestaba tener que estar cerca, sintiendo su respiración y su calor traspasar su uniforme. Miró a Severus que la miraba con una mueca de dolor, él estaba creyéndolo todo, él realmente creía que ella sería capaz de ayudar a Potter en algo como aquello, eso volvió a hacerla sentir herida.

—James—le advirtió Sirius—, no hay tiempo para enredos románticos—alzó una ceja.

—Pero a nuestro querido Quejicus le encantaría que fuese Lily quién le diera el Veritaserum ¿cierto, Snape?—sonrió.

Severus Snape, que estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, en un rincón del baño de Myrtle la llorona, solo deseaba que esto no fuera cierto, que nada de lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante fuera real, pero por más que cerraba sus ojos, veía a Lily extremadamente cerca del idiota de Potter, pero cuando vio que Lily aceptó el veritaserum y lo acercaba a su boca, toda ilusión con la pelirroja pareció desvanecerse y transformarse en pequeñas dagas que se clavaban en su corazón.

—James ¿Qué estupidez has hecho?—le dijo Sirius al ver que James le entregó el veritaserum a Lily.

—Es un pequeño regalo para Quejicus, Sirius, no lo tomes a mal.

Las temblorosas manos sostenían el pequeño frasco de veritaserum, Lily acercó el veritaserum a los labios de Severus, increíblemente, éste abrió su boca dispuesto a recibir el contenido. Lily no pudo evitar su sorpresa, los ojos de Severus estaban tan tristes, incluso más tristes de lo que estuvieron cuando se enteró que ella era una Gryffindor. Lily se sintió desilusionada, jamás pensó que Severus la creyera capaz de algo así.

—No tenemos toda la noche, Lily—le recordó Peter.

Lily acercó el frasco a los labios de Severus y en un acto rápido, dejó caer el frasco violentamente al suelo y sintió como el vidrio de este se hizo trizas. Con su otra mano hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó su varita. Severus se reincorporó, incapaz de creer lo que Lily había hecho, incapaz de perdonarse por haberla creído capaz de hacerle algo así.

—¡No se muevan!—ordenó Lily.

—¡Te lo dije, James! Te dije que no confiaras en ella—respondió con un grito, Sirius a James.

—¡Pero si, ella, ella estaba…!

—Bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor, si lo sé, ¿Creíste que no lo recordaría, Potter? —apuntó su varita directamente a James que estaba cerca de ella—, ¡Qué pena que no prestes atención en pociones, Potter! ¿O pensabas usar un hechizo como el _Obliviate_ para hacerme olvidar de lo que intentaste hacer con Severus?

—Lily, no es lo que parece—intentó explicarse.

—Pues lo que a mí me parece está más que claro. Será mejor que me entreguen sus varitas y me acompañen al despacho de Dumbledore—les recomendó Lily—. A menos que deseen hacer de esto un evento superior y restar más puntos a Gryffindor.

James, que estaba más cerca, entregó su varita a la extendida mano de Lily, Sirius bufó, rendido por la estúpida idea de James. Era la única oportunidad de saber qué era lo que les faltaba para convertirse en animagos y así poder estar con Remus en sus conversiones, sabían que Severus lo sabía, lo habían oído pavoneándose de saberlo cuando la profesora McGonagall se había convertido en gato en plena clase de transformaciones. Querían convertirse en animagos desde hacía tanto y ésa era su única oportunidad.

—Un momento—dijo el pequeño Pettigrew que permanecía detrás de Sirius. Por primera vez todos miraron al insulso muchacho que estaba en un rincón, incluso Severus—. Un momento. Lamento informarte que si nos acusas de lo que sea que desees acusarnos, no seremos los únicos culpables en este asunto.

— ¿Ah, no?—alzó una ceja Lily—, ¿Ustedes y quién más?

—Alice Warwick.

—¿Alice?—frunció el ceño, Lily—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?

—Alice creó el filtro de amor, justo donde estas parada ahora, Lily—sonrió—. Tu mejor amiga estuvo exactamente allí, haciendo el filtro de amor, filtro que recuerdo saber que está prohibido en Hogwarts, la pregunta es ¿Le faltará al profesor Slughorn alguno de sus materiales de su despacho? Apostaría la cabeza de Nick casi decapitado a que si… Materiales que quizá sirven para hacer un filtro—sonrió nuevamente al finalizar la frase.

Sirius silbó sorprendido de que el pequeño Pettigrew hubiera analizado todo por él mismo, aún más abrió sus ojos al ver como con tanta confianza le explicaba a Lily todo lo ocurrido. James hizo lo mismo, observó atónito el cuadro que se formaba frente a él y luego miró a Lily, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada parecía pensativa, conociéndola podía adivinar que no estaba contenta con los últimos acontecimientos, así como tampoco le agradaba sentirse atrapada por la inevitable sensación de hacer lo correcto o ser leal. James solo rogaba porque ella deseará ser leal a Alice.

—¿Por qué Alice haría un filtro de amor para ustedes?—desafió.

—Porque Alice tiene un pequeño secreto que intenta mantener alejado de los ojos curiosos, pero lamentablemente fue descubierto por mí—respondió Pettigrew—, digamos que el filtro fue un módico precio por mi silencio.

—¿Por qué querían darle el veritaserum a Severus?

—No te responderemos a eso—desafió Sirius.

—¿Qué harás, Lily?—sonrió James un poco más confiado—. ¿Serás correcta o serás leal?

La decisión era difícil, ambas opciones eran dos de las mejores cualidades de Lily Evans, era correcta y leal, y en esos momentos elegir una de ellas era una confrontación que superaba su capacidad. Lily pensó en Alice, en lo que la llevó a hacer algo así, a dejarse manipular, pensó en el por qué ella no le confió lo que ocurría, así como también pensó en que todo lo que le habían dicho podía ser mentira. ¿Dónde había un veritaserum cuando lo necesitaba? Ah, sí. Hecho trizas en el suelo por ella misma. Calmó su respiración y observó a todos aquellos ojos curiosos que la miraban, nada de aquello podría ayudarle a vislumbrar alguna respuesta.

—Lily—susurró Severus. Acción suficiente para que ella supiera a qué se refería al nombrarle así.

Lily Evans recordó la primera vez que había visto a aquellos chicos en el tren, en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, recordó las palabras hirientes hacía Severus. A su mente viajaron imágenes de las bromas infantiles que había tenido que sufrir su amigo, desde la desaparición de sus libros, hasta el cambio de color de su pelo. Obras que solo podían tener como autores a los mismos chicos que tenía frente a ella y en esos momentos Severus le rogaba por hacer justicia, por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de desenmascararlos ante el Director, podía hacerlo, hacer justicia, algo así como una venganza, eso esperaba Sirius, pero lo que Snape siempre olvidaba era que Lily no era vengativa.

—Les concederé mi silencio a cambio de una cosa—irrumpió su voz el silencio.

—No transmutaremos nada a cambio de tu silencio, Lily—la voz de Sirius sonó amenazadora, por lo que disminuyó su tono—, solo conservaremos el secreto de tu amiga, claro que dependerá de ti.

—Lily—le llamó James, pero ésta no le miró—. ¿Qué deseas?

En ese preciso instante Lily Evans habría deseado darle un puñetazo de lleno en la recta nariz de Potter, habría deseado también saber el secreto de Alice y haberla aconsejado, habría deseado que nada de esto estuviera pasando, así como también, que todo fuera más simple, pero no lo era.

—Quiero saber a qué se referían cuando dijeron que esto era por Remus. ¿Qué tiene que ver Remus Lupin en todo esto? —sentenció.

Sirius y Peter se miraron por un momento, luego ambos dirigieron sus miradas a James, éste tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de responder a la pregunta de Lily.

—Te lo diré, siempre y cuando Quejicus no esté aquí—miró directamente a los ojos a Snape.

Severus no había dicho nada desde que nombró a Lily, quería su varita de vuelta, pero no era momento de pedirla, aun así miró a Lily, la pelirroja mantenía la mirada fija en Potter. La tensión del ambiente era tan real como palpable, incluso para Myrtle que estaba en uno de los cubículos, escondida escuchando todo el alboroto que los alumnos habían hecho. Para cuando decidió salir, no pudo contener la risa al ver que allí estaba Lily y James.

—Lily y James—dijo Myrtle a los curiosos ojos que la observaban—, ¿Todavía andan de besitos por los pasillos? ¡Oh, Lily! ¿Qué se siente besar?

Las mejillas de Lily no tardaron en colorearse de un intenso rosa que a momentos se volvía rojo. Myrtle, que nunca había experimentado un beso, no había hecho más que preguntar lo que cualquier joven fantasma podría haber preguntado, lo que Myrtle había conseguido, era que cualquier chica de la edad de Lily se sintiese avergonzada ante la pregunta, no solo por la respuesta sino por las circunstancias que en esos momentos se estaban viviendo.

—¿No le vas a responder? —sonrió Sirius.

Argus Filch estaba a punto de irse a la cama cuando sintió una aguda curiosidad, ese tipo de sensaciones mágicas que te ordenan hacer cosas sinsentido que no tardan en ser explicadas por sí mismas. Caminó por donde su instinto le decía, sintiéndose algo estúpido, pero a la vez motivado por aquella sensación.

Lily permaneció en silencio, mientras Myrtle aún suspendida esperaba una respuesta. El sonido de pasos sobre el piso de los pasillos aledaños alertó a quienes estaban en su interior. El silencio sepulcral que se instauró sirvió a los estudiantes para oír que acontecía fuera del baño de Myrtle. James abrió suavemente la puerta y vio la alargada sombra de Filch, había pasado de largo. El joven Gryffindor hizo una seña a todos los que estaban adentro para que salieran de inmediato del baño.

—No tengo por qué esconderme—anunció Lily—, soy un prefecto de Hogwarts.

—Un prefecto que hace cuatro horas ya debía estar en la cama, Lily—le advirtió Snape.

—Bien dicho, Quejicus—añadió Peter.

Caminaron por los pasillos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero las huellas de sus zapatos estaban húmedas y hacían aún más ruido al contacto con el suelo, sobre todo Lily que llevaba unos pequeños tacones. Sirius le ordenó a que se los quitase, de mala gana Lily lo hizo. El frío se coló por sus medias y la humedad del suelo las mojó, aun así agradeció no hacer ruido y ordenó al resto a imitarle.

—Peter—le reprendió en un susurro, James—, quítate los zapatos.

Filch venía de vuelta de su último paseo, no había encontrado nada de lo que había creído, ningún estudiante fuera de la cama, ningún mago husmeando en Hogwarts; nada de nada. Así que desganado deshizo el camino que había emprendido minutos antes. Fue entonces que escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de los pasillos que estaban a sus espaldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con la lámpara bien en alto, corrió detrás de los alumnos que estaban fuera de la cama.

—¡Es Filch! —dijo, agitada Lily—, es Filch.

James se paró frente a la pared y cerró los ojos. Sirius y Peter comenzaron a correr como si no hubiese otra oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque realmente no la había y se perdieron entre los pasillos. El ruido de sus agitadas respiraciones les impedía escuchar el ruido que hacían con sus pies mojados, por lo que Filch cambió su rumbo y siguió los alborotados pasos de Peter y Sirius. Sabía que había estudiantes fuera de la cama, pero no sabía quiénes, esa era la única ventaja de los estudiantes.

—Vámonos, Lily—Severus le había cogido de la mano y la empujaba a marchar en sentido contrario de donde habían ido los jóvenes Gryffindor.

—Mi sala común está hacia allá—señaló Lily.

—¿Qué esperas para marcharte? —insistió, agitado Severus

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —dijo Lily.

Éste no respondió, seguía con los ojos cerrados de frente a la pared.

—¡Ya vámonos, Lily! —le ordenó Severus cogiéndola de la mano.

—Vete tú—respondió Lily—, yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

En su cabeza solo había un solo pensamiento y ese era: saber qué demonios pasaba con Remus, por qué había querido darle el veritaserum a Severus y todo eso lo conseguiría de James, él tendría que decírselo, más ahora que no estaba Sirius para controlarle, por lo que miró fijamente a Severus y volvió a insistirle que se marchara.

—Estaré bien, Severus, por favor márchate—le dio una suave sonrisa que no fue en absoluto convincente—. Vete antes que te pille Filch.

Severus, a quién cada palabra de Lily le hacía sentir miserable, miró la cabeza de James, ya que estaba de espaldas a él, y le odió profundamente por quedarse allí con ella. Pero sabiendo que molestaría aún más a Lily si él le desobedecía, se marchó lanzando maleficios y conjuros mentales a Potter. Como siempre se prometió a sí mismo que ya se las pagaría ese estúpido de Potter.

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —volvió a preguntar.

En el mismo instante que Severus se había perdido en uno de los pasillos, se comenzó a dibujar una puerta en la pared que antes solo había sido ladrillo. Una vez que terminó de compactarse todo el borde, la puerta se instaló como si siempre hubiera estado allí y mágicamente abrió sus puertas.

—¿Entrarás o esperarás a que Filch nos encuentre? —le dijo James.

Una vez que entró a la sala, que antes no estaba allí, vio lo espaciosa que era, pero a la vez lo llena de cosas que estaba. Una vez de pie junto a James, le miró fijamente, éste le entregó una sonrisa y donde no había habido nada, ahora había una silla.

—Siéntate, por favor—le pidió James.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo, confusa mientras se sentaba.

—La sala de los menesteres o conocida como la sala que viene y va ¿Habías oído de ella?

—Nunca.

—Los profesores suelen esconder su existencia a los estudiantes por la utilidad que presta—sonrió James.

—¿Cómo funciona? —dijo Lily mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

—Si la necesitas aparece—respondió James, que se estaba sentado frente a ella en otra silla que antes no había estado allí.

—¿Por qué no apareció antes? Podríamos haber entrado todos.

—Porque la necesitaba para estar a solas contigo—confesó.

Como si no hubiese dicho nada extraño a la chica que tenía frente a él, James se levantó de la silla y fue hacia unos estantes que estaban detrás de él, entonces sacó un paquete de allí y volvió hacia donde estaba Lily. Abrió su contenido y allí había un par de zapatos con un par de medias. James abrió el segundo paquete y abrigó los pies húmedos y fríos de Lily, para luego calzarle los zapatos. Ésta, sin estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo paralizante, no fue capaz de moverse.

* * *

**Lumos!**

_Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

¡Hola que tal! Espero que todos de maravilla y que les haya llegado bien esta lechuza. Muchos cariños a todos y díganme que tan les pareció este capítulo.

Muchos cariños y un abrazo a distancia.

**Manne Van Necker**


	9. Veritaserum - Parte 2

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

**Capítulo VIII**

Veritaserum II.

* * *

_1975._

Si Lily Evans hubiera sido del tipo de chicas que se intimida y ruboriza, en ese mismo instante estaría retraída ante el comentario de James y sus mejillas se habrían teñido de un suave rosa que rápidamente se tornaría en un vivo escarlata, tal cual como el color de su casa en Hogwarts, pero Lily Evans no era del tipo de chicas que se intimida ni ruboriza, no al menos fácilmente; su ingenio era superior a su sentimentalismo, sin dejar de ser una chica sensible. Por lo que James no se sorprendió al ver que Lily seguía inmutable sentada en la silla frente a él. En ella no había ningún vestigio de rubor o una risa nerviosa que escondiese sus sentimientos; su rostro implacable era ilegible para el joven Gryffindor acostumbrado a ver claramente lo que se escondía en los ojos de las muchachas, pero Lily era diferente; un interesante diferente.

James se quedó mirándola, esperando que ella iniciara todas las preguntas que detrás de esa mirada se escondían, pero ella no las formuló.

—¿No me preguntarás algo?—invitó, James.

Lily alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de James, pero contrario a lo que el chico esperaba, ella en su mente tenía una sola cosa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el filtro, el veritaserum, Severus y Lupin en todo el embrollo que crearon?—le respondió formulándole una pregunta nada de fácil.

—Tú no te andas con rodeo, ¿verdad, Lily?—sonrió, James. Ésta no hizo ningún gesto—. Debo reconocer que viniendo de ti, la pregunta se me hace extraña. ¿No tienes tus propias conclusiones?—Lily no respondió—, vamos, Lily, sé que algo ronda en tu cabeza desde hace días.

—Prometiste decírmelo todo a cambio de que no les acusara a Dumbledore, espero Potter, que seas hombre de palabra.

—Lo soy, Lily, pero también prometí no decir nada del secreto de mi amigo, y yo tomo mis promesas como si fueran un juramento inquebrantable, así que deberás adivinarlo tú—sonrió, levantándose de su silla y yendo hasta un armario.

Lily observó a James, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el chico retornó con pastel de calabaza. Iba a rechazarlo cuando sintió que su estómago estaba a punto de crujir, y sin más objeción, cogió el plato y siguió analizando todo aquel embrollo que Potter y sus amigos habían creado.

«Cualquier secreto que pueda tener Lupin debiera ser al muy importante para que un chico como él lo mantenga en absoluto secreto—pensó—, debe ser tan importante para tener a un grupo de insubordinados trabajando en algo para él. Importante y peligroso, muy peligroso para que fuera capaz de confiarlo a unos mequetrefes como éstos y que éstos mantuviesen sus bocas en silencio.»

—¿Y…—sonrió, James—, tu mente brillante consiguió el ingrediente secreto de la poción, Lily?

Pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a caer en el juego de James Potter, por lo que ignoró completamente la pregunta que éste le hizo. «Remus, Remus, Remus—pensaba—, hay algo en Remus… ¡Ah, sí! Parece que vive enfermo, siempre desaparece en las rondas, siempre me abandona… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre a Lupin que se marcha? ¡Vamos, Lily!—se animaba—, tienes que conseguirlo, sé que lo tengo por ahí, sé que puedo saberlo. Lupin se desaparece ¿Qué hay de común en esas desapariciones? Además de que siempre me deja con Potter… menos mal que cuando me deja con Potter los pasillos están muy iluminados… ¡Iluminados por la luna! Cada vez que hay luna llena Lupin se marcha… lo que quiere decir que…»

James vio en Lily el mismo rostro que ponía cuando estaba elaborando pociones o cuando descubría la respuesta antes que el resto, sabía que pronto Lily conseguiría la respuesta y entonces, él tendría mucho que explicar. Solo esperaba que ella se lo tomara bien, confiaba que Lily sería capaz de manejar una información de ese tipo, así como también confiaba que ella comprendería mucho más de su comportamiento luego de que entendiera el porqué.

—Remus es un licántropo—susurró, Lily, comiendo un bocado del delicioso pastel.

El silencio de James fue la confirmación de un hecho que Lily conocía perfectamente en su interior, pero que había sido incapaz de verbalizar. Como un torbellino de imágenes en la cabeza de Lily se fue cuadrando, formando un perfecto rompecabezas, todo calzaba en ese momento. Los comportamientos de Remus, sus constantes ausencias, la sobreprotección de James y Sirius con él, todo ahora era explicable, casi todo.

—¿Por qué lo del veritaserum para Severus?—preguntó, Lily. James no respondió—. ¿Por qué incluir a Severus en todo esto si él claramente no es de confianza para ustedes? ¿Por qué harían algo tan estúpido como arriesgar a Remus?

Era totalmente estúpido, James estaba de acuerdo, pero era necesario.

—Porque Snape tenía la respuesta a nuestro mayor problema ahora…—se calló.

—¿Y cuál sería ese?

—Tú debes saber, Lily, que un humano en su forma de licántropo solo ataca a humanos—aclaró—. Remus ha tenido que sufrir ya lo suficiente como para seguir soportando esto solo…

—Pero no pueden acompañarlo durante la luna llena, no al menos como humanos—complementó, Lily.

—Exacto, chica lista—sonrió James.

El chico miró a Lily como si quisiera averiguar que se escondían detrás de esos ojos, que había oculto en esa mente que solía adelantarse a los hechos. ¿Habría ya descubierto cual era su plan? «Quizá» pensó James.

—Hace poco nos enteramos—continúo, James al ver que Lily no continuaba hablando—, que la profesora McGonagall había obtenido el permiso del ministerio para convertirse en un animago. La hemos visto convertirse en innumerables ocasiones, nos ha asombrado a todos más de alguna vez. Siendo animagos podríamos estar con Remus en sus transformaciones. Pero no conseguimos fácilmente información respecto a los animagos, nada en la biblioteca, nada en la sección prohibida—el ceño de Lily se frunció—, nada de nada. La única opción de convertirse en animago es solicitar ayuda a uno o ir a los registros del ministerio de magia. Ninguno de los dos era viable en nuestro caso.

—¿Y Severus? Él no es un animago—interrumpió, Lily.

—No, no lo es—aclaró su garganta—. Un día, a la salida de la clase de transformaciones, Snape se pavoneó con que sabía como se creaban los animagos y como funcionaba todo el asunto. Esa misma tarde le seguimos por todo Hogwarts, pero era demasiado escurridizo y no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Además, la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos con Remus y él se oponía tajantemente a la idea de convertirnos en animagos. Así que planeamos lo del veritaserum.

—Para sacarle la información a Severus.

—Para sacarle la información a Snape—reafirmó—, la primera idea fue hacer una poción multijugos y hacernos pasar por ti. Todo el mundo sabe que Snape confía en ti, pero a nadie le gustó la idea de convertirse en una chica, además podríamos fallar fácilmente, así que cuando Remus habló del veritaserum y de como lo habían aplicado a una chica, fue nuestra idea magistral.

—Hasta que aparecí—volvió a interrumpir.

—Exacto. Ahora volvemos al mismo problema inicial—posó su cabeza en su mano—. Si no nos convertimos pronto en animagos, Remus tendrá que pasar más tiempo en San Mungo de lo que teníamos planeado.

—¿San Mungo? ¿Por qué Remus va a San Mungo?

—No nos ha querido decir mucho, pero por lo que sabemos están trabajando en una poción para reducir los efectos de la luna sobre los licántropos—hubo una breve pausa—. Al parecer no es muy agradable, por lo que Remus termina más que agotado por estos días de luna llena.

Cuando Sirius y Peter consiguieron entrar en la sala común, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas les impedía hablar, pero ambos sabían perfectamente qué era lo que querían decirse: James aún no había regresado. Se desplomaron sobre los sofás de la sala común y, en silencio, esperaron la llegada de su amigo.

Las manecillas del reloj, que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, era el único ruido que interrumpía el absoluto silencio. De vez en cuando se oía el ronquido proveniente de la sala más cercana, otras veces era Sirius el que roncaba sobre el sofá, pero de inmediato se ponía alerta al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

—Me rindo—dijo la última vez cuando corroboró que estaba pronto a amanecer—, me voy a la cama.

—¿Y James?

—Pues se las está arreglando bastante bien sin nosotros—sonrió Sirius y se puso en marcha a su cama.

Peter se quedó en la sala común. Su mente estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para que su cuerpo respondiese a sus débiles mandatos. A penas era capaz de sentir sus extremidades, por lo que decidió quedarse allí mismo, intentando dormir hasta que amaneciera, que sería dentro de poco. Pero su sueño se vio disturbado cuando sintió que le tironeaban la manga. Se refregó los ojos con sus manos e intentó aclarar su vista, entonces se encontró con el redondo rostro de Alice.

—¡Alice!—exclamó—. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama, Peter?—preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá siguiente.

—Por nada que te incumba—murmuró, dando por finalizada la conversación y acomodándose para seguir durmiendo, pero la chica no tenía ánimos de callarse.

—Si tiene que ver con el filtro, pues me incumbe. Lily no ha vuelto a la cama y por lo que escuché de Sirius, James tampoco—sentenció—, ¿Me dirás dónde están o tendré que alertar que hay dos alumnos fuera de la cama?

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la sala común crujió al abrirse, por ella entraron Lily y James, este último traía el ceño fruncido, mientras que Lily sonreía. Al ver a Alice allí, no dejó de sonreír, solo le cogió la mano y se la llevó al dormitorio que compartían.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—insistió, Peter.

—Nada—respondió, secamente.

—Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo.

—Ya sabe lo de los animagos, he debido decírselo—su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

—Pues a Sirius no le gustará nada.

—Él no tiene por qué enterarse—sentenció, mirando fijamente a Peter. En la mirada de James había cierto grado de advertencia mezclado con amenaza, algo que Pettigrew logró captar bien, por lo que no insistió respecto al tema.

Los últimos días en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de navidad, se mezclaban con el anhelo de las fiestas y de marchar luego a casa, para algunos era deprimente no poder marchar a casa por diversos motivos, pero olvidaban pronto esas sensaciones cuando veían al joven guardabosques traer el árbol de navidad más hermoso y más grande que se podía encontrar. Todos los profesores trabajaban en la decoración navideña, algo que a Snape no le cabía mucho en su cabeza era como un grupo de inteligentes brujos caía en una tradición _muggle_.

—A veces, Severus, no se trata solo de creer—murmuró una gastada voz a sus espaldas.

Snape, que solía quedarse en Hogwarts para las vacaciones, decidió marchar a su casa por primera vez desde que estaba en el Colegio.

—¿Señor?—preguntó, Severus, incapaz de creer que el director del Colegio fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

En ese preciso instante los elfos domésticos habían hecho aparecer un grupo de bandejas flotantes al lado de donde se encontraba el director. El anciano hombre de largas barbas plateadas, cogió un tentempié de cada bandeja y comenzó a probarlos. Invitó al joven Slytherin a unirse al pequeño banquete, éste tímidamente aceptó un pie.

—Adoro probar el festín. Es gentileza de los elfos enviarme un trozo para dar mi aprobación—con un movimiento de su varita envió del vuelta las bandejas flotantes.

Severus no supo qué decir respecto al comentario del director, pero en conocimiento de las excentricidades de una gran mente como la de Albus Dumbledore, no siguió la corriente de esos pensamientos, simplemente se dedicó a asentir y olvidar cualquier extraño comentario que éste pudiera hacer.

—Navidad—suspiró el anciano—, un buen momento para tomar buenas decisiones, Severus—dicho esto se marchó.

«¿Qué habría querido decir el profesor Dumbledore?» pensó, Severus reanudando su camino hacia la salida del castillo donde cientos de alumnos esperaban marcharse a sus hogares. Muy en su interior, Severus Snape, sabía qué quería decir Dumbledore, pero creyó capaz que él supiera respecto a temas tan privados como ese, de seguro no sabía nada y todo había sido una coincidencia, o eso quiso creer él.

Entre los pensamientos de Severus y el torbellino de preguntas que había en ellos, logró visualizar una mancha rojiza entre la multitud. Alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con Lily, siempre sonriente, entre un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor. No la había visto desde el incidente nocturno con Potter, al parecer ella había salido bien del asunto, pero no se habían vuelto a encontrar desde entonces. La miró tan fijamente, que la chica no pudo evitar sentir esa extraña sensación de sentirse observada, buscó entre la multitud y encontró a Severus de pie en las escalinatas. Su rostro era el reflejo de la contrariedad de sus pensamientos, pero Lily no supo describir con exactitud que reflejaba, simplemente le sonrió ampliamente, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—¿Mirando sangre sucias, Severus?—una pesada mano se posó sobre su hombro. Era Flinn Avery, un chico de su curso, con el que solía hablar de vez en cuando. Severus quitó la mano del chico, y le miró directo a los ojos—. ¿Resentido?

Lily observó lo que ocurría desde donde estaba, Severus volvió a mirarle, esta vez no había vestigio de alguna intimidad entre ellos, todo lo contrario, la miró con desprecio, luego miró al chico robusto que estaba a su lado y ambos bajaron las escalinatas. Lily sintió profundamente aquel desprecio, aunque de cierta forma, en su interior, lo justificó.

—¡Lily!—Marlene bajaba las escaleras—. No nos has esperado—le reclamó, detrás de ella venía Alice.

—Pensé que no vendrían—se justificó.

—¡Pues claro que vendríamos! Hemos quedado en que en estas vacaciones de navidad nos veríamos aunque fuese en el callejón Diagon para ir de compras.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado.

Alice y Marlene sabía respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido, casi todo, puesto que no sabían lo que había pasado con Potter en la sala de los menesteres, pero tenían conocimiento de muchas cosas respecto a los cambios de la vida de Lily, por lo que se habían puesto de acuerdo secretamente en hacerla olvidar de todo ello, era por eso que hablaban tan animadamente de sus planes de vacaciones.

—James, no me has dicho nada desde el día de la huida de Filch—murmuró Sirius en el vagón que tenían para ellos solos—, ahora que no hay oídos curiosos quizá quieras decírmelo.

Peter se levantó de su asiento, cerró la puerta del vagón y volvió a su puesto.

—Nada, no hay mucho que decir—susurró, James—. Intenté sacarle información respecto a Snape, lo único que conseguí fueron tonterías, además de confirmar lo que ya sabíamos: no es un animago.

—Se nos agota el tiempo, James. Se nos está agotando y si no conseguimos luego la respuesta que necesitamos, a Remus le seguirán enviando a San Mungo.

—La gente en Hogsmeade se pregunta por qué los gritos han cesado, hace ya tres meses que no los oyen—añadió Peter.

—Dumbledore debería haberlo previsto. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos y ser animago ha resultado más difícil de lo que creíamos—agregó, James.

—Quizá sea tiempo de hablarlo con Dumbledore—acotó, Peter.

—¡No digas tonterías!—discutió, Sirius—, seríamos enviados a Azkaban antes de siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos?—James posó su cabeza en ambas manos—, ya no tengo más ideas, no sé quién pueda saber algo al respecto.

—Yo sé quién puede saber, pero no sé si sea una buena idea—murmuró, Sirius.

—¿Quién?, en estos momentos, querido amigo, no tenemos muchas opciones como para estarnos quejando—sonrió, James.

—Hay una chica en Hufflepuff, Andrelisa, se dice que es mitad Veela, que su madre lo es, ella podría saber de animagos—murmuró, Sirius.

—Pero las Veelas no son animagos, son algo así como metamorfos—dijo, Peter—. Eso no significa que ella sepa algo.

—No, quizá no, pero la vi en el lago hace unas semanas, estaba sola y de la nada desapareció y en su lugar apareció una nutria—alzó una ceja—. ¿No es razón suficiente?

—¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?!—le pegó un palmetazo en la nuca, James.

—Porque no estaba seguro, de hecho aún no estoy seguro, quizá ni siquiera era ella—comenzó a dudar.

—¿Por qué no sería ella la nutria que viste?

—Porque estaba medio dormido y no recuerdo bien si era una nutria u otro animal o si es que era ella, yo solo digo lo que vi.

—¿Qué hacías medio dormido en el lago?—preguntó, James. Sirius solo sonrió.

—Ya, pero ¿Qué le vamos a decir?—preguntó, Peter—, Hola Andrelisa, quería saber si eres un animago, porque tu madre es una Veela ¿verdad? Y bueno, de seguro sabes algo, ¿Me enseñarías a ser un animago? Lo necesito porque tengo un amigo que es un licántropo—respiró. Todos mantuvieron el silencio por un instante.

—No, no podemos—murmuró, Sirius—, si no llegase a ser un animago y si su madre no fuera Veela, creo que estaríamos en muchos problemas. Además, ella siempre puede mentir.

—No, no siempre—sonrió, James mientras abría su maleta—. Quizá esto nos sea útil.

Nadie podía creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, en la mano de James descansaba un frasco de veritaserum, otro frasco. Los ojos de Sirius estaban abiertos de par en par y brillaban al ver la pequeña botella.

—¡Oh, James! Pero, ¿Cómo?—preguntó, Peter.

—Entrar al despacho de Slughorn no es tan difícil cuando vas a visitarle muy interesado respecto al libro de pociones—sonrió, triunfante.

— ¿Pociones?—la puerta del vagón—. ¿Por qué hablan de pociones cuando se van a casa de vacaciones?

—¡Remus!—sonrió, Sirius—, ¡Siéntate aquí, amigo! ¿Qué tal estás?

Remus había alcanzado volver a tiempo para coger el tren, pero había tardado en unirse al grupo, puesto que había estado hablando con Dumbledore. Ese día tenía apariencia de enfermo más de lo normal, pero ninguno quiso hablar de eso, no allí por lo menos, no cuando sus cabezas estaban trabajando con un nuevo plan, uno que esta vez no podría fallar.

—Lily—le llamó, Marlene—. ¿Dónde vas?

—Solo dame un segundo, ya vuelvo, guárdenme un asiento—sonrió.

Lily, quién no había sido capaz de apartar de su mente la imagen fría de Severus, quiso saber si todo marchaba bien, por lo que se decidió y fue a buscarlo por los vagones. La verdad es que no sabía que decirle, ni qué hacer cuando le encontrase, solo quería verle y ya sabría como andarían las cosas. Solo esperaba que Severus no se hubiera enojado con ella por haberse marchado con James a la sala de los menesteres en vez de haberse marchado con él. «¿Lo habrá comprendido? ¿Estará enojado conmigo? Espero que no»

Tres vagones más allá del suyo, encontró un compartimento solo y siguiente a ese, estaba Severus, estaba solo, mirando por la ventana. Su rostro parecía abstraído, pero no por el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, parecía algo más complejo, los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos, como si formasen una mueca de dolor. Entonces, por aquel magnetismo que se produce cuando te observan, Severus dejó de mirar por la ventana y con exactamente el mismo gesto que tenía cuando estaba absorto, miró a Lily. La joven muchacha estaba de pie, detrás de la puerta, ambos separados por un vidrio, ella estaba mirándole. Los ojos de Lily eran curiosos, estaban abiertos de par en par y al verse sorprendida parecían aún más grandes. Severus mantuvo por un momento su mirada, entonces, para sorpresa de Lily, él la miró, tal cual como lo había hecho cuando estaba en la escalinata, aunque esta vez era mucho peor. No había público. No lo había hecho porque con él estaba el chico de Slytherin, lo había hecho realmente porque lo deseaba, la había despreciado con la mirada y aún lo seguía haciendo. Su mirada era tácitamente la expresión que jamás esperaba oír de Severus, de cualquier Slytherin, pero no de Severus: «sangre sucia»

De pie, allí, a mitad del vagón, sus manos temblaban y sintió como si su pecho hubiese quedado vacío, como si la hubiera atravesado un fantasma y a pesar de jamás haber experimentado la presencia de un dementor, sintió como si tuviese a uno tan cerca que estuviera a punto de besarla. Lily cerró los ojos, se contuvo para no llorar y se marchó, incapaz de hacerle frente a Severus.

* * *

_**Lumos!**_

****Lo sé, lo sé. Muchas de ustedes me mandaron lechuzas, otras simplemente me mandaron crucios con amor, otras me desearon el beso del dementor y yo acá en Azkaban (A.K.A Universidad y Prácticas clínicas) imposibilitada de subir capítulo, mucho menos de escribir.

Sé que las actualizaciones son los domingos, pero contando que les debo dos capítulos, he decidido actualizar hoy y la próxima semana en otro día, así entonces podré ponerme al día con lo que les debo.

¡Sigan acompañando a Los Merodeadores en el proceso de convertirse en animagos!

Cariños y espero que todas se encuentren bien.

**Manne Van Necker**

_**Nox!**_


	10. Tentaciones

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Tentaciones.

_1975._

* * *

El señor y la señora Evans habían ido a buscar a Lily a King Cross. La multitud de personas que habían entrado a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, además de los _muggles_ que se paseaban de una plataforma a otra, les hacían imposible identificar a su hija, por lo que decidieron quedarse cerca para no perder de vista a cualquier alumno que estuviera con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a aparecer con sus carros, ellos supieron de inmediato que su hija no tardaría en salir.

Lily, que se había quedado en un compartimento sola y no había vuelto con Marlene y Alice, se encontró bajando del tren con una sensación de vacío que jamás antes había experimentado y si lo había hecho, no se comparaba con la actualidad. Mientras caminaba, en varias ocasiones la empujaron, pero a ella no le importó, solo deseaba salir pronto de ahí.

—¡Lily! ¡Lily!—escuchó que la llamaban a sus espaldas, pero no se volteó—. ¡Lily!

Cuando Marlene y Alice la alcanzaron, ella simplemente se detuvo. La interrogante en el rostro de ambas era claro indicio que las muchachas pedían una explicación, por respuesta solo obtuvieron un recogimiento de hombros y silencio. Ninguna preguntó en voz alta, simplemente se quedaron las tres en silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió.

—¿Me escribirán?—sonrió—. ¿Aún se mantiene nuestra salida al callejón Diagon?

—¡Siempre nos escribimos! Vaya, que pregunta—respondió, Marlene—. Por lo de la salida, tendré que preguntarlo, pero les envío una lechuza. ¿Y tú?—Lily salió de su ensimismamiento y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Encantada, ya saben que siempre les respondo y en cuanto a la salida, dependerá de mis padres, pero me encantaría—su tono fue monótono, pero nadie se lo reclamó.

El grupo de amigas conversaba animadamente respecto a sus planes, lo que podrían hacer juntas e incluso Lily se permitió invitar a sus amigas a casa para que conocieran a sus padres. Mientras Lily intentaba animarse vio salir a Severus entre la multitud, se dirigía a la salida del andén. Deseó alcanzarlo y hablar con él, pero sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas y Severus sería sujeto de burlas por los alumnos de su casa. Así que esperó poder encontrarse con él en el pequeño parque cerca de sus casas, donde siempre solían hacerlo. Lo que Lily no esperaba era encontrarse con James Potter frente a ella.

—Veo que tienen planes muy interesantes para navidad—intervino James. El grupo de chicas quedó mirándole sorprendidas y nadie respondió—. Quizá puedan incluirnos en algunos.

Las tres jóvenes Gryffindor sostuvieron entre ellas sus miradas. Claramente, además de la tensión que surgió ante el comentario de Potter, nadie quería incluir a chicos en sus salidas, mucho menos a Potter que solo causaría problemas.

—Dejalo ya, James—le puso una mano en el hombro—, las chicas querrán salir solas.

—Gracias, Remus—sonrió Marlene—. Es algo más de chicas.

—De seguro que nos veremos por el callejón Diagon—sonrió Sirius—, quizá podríamos ir a tomarnos algo.

—Quizá—respondió, secamente Alice. Aquello dio pie para que el grupo de jóvenes se marchase.

Los planes de los chicos no eran muy diferentes. Solían reunirse en navidad para jugar Quidditch en el patio de Pettigrew, a veces iban a visitar a James, ya que su madre solía cocinar grandes banquetes para los amigos de su único hijo. Salían juntos al callejón Diagon a comprar más que alguna cosa y más que nada buscaban una excusa para reunirse en vacaciones, ya que en sus respectivas casas luego de la primera semana todo se tornaba aburrido.

Para estas fechas lo que cabría esperar era que la familia fuese a buscar a sus hijos a la estación, así era para la mayoría, pero luego de un par de años de espera, Sirius Black comprendió que aquello jamás ocurriría, por lo que siempre terminaba yendo a su casa donde nadie lo esperaba y nadie estaba pendiente de la navidad. Una vez que el bullicio de la estación se calmaba y la gente desaparecía del lugar, Regulus, su hermano menor y el orgullo familiar, solía acercársele sin decir una palabra y caminaban juntos a casa.

Cuando ambos Black se encontraban en la puerta, siempre era Regulus quién acaparaba toda la atención, por lo que Sirius solía pasar desapercibido en la amplia casa de Grimmauld Place. A último minuto, antes que Regulus tocase la puerta, Sirius pensó en marcharse y no ingresar, pero no tenía alternativa, ya estaba allí de pie y no tenía otro sitio donde ir. Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la familia, le abrió la puerta y alabó de inmediato a su _amo Regulus_. Kreacher que nunca tuvo una agradable personalidad, ahora se comportaba con Sirius aún más desagradable, tal como lo hacía su familia. Para los Black, la mayor desgracia ocurrida dentro de la familia era que uno de ellos estuviese en Gryffindor, por lo que todos ignoraban su presencia.

Orion Black, junto a su esposa, estaban en la sala de estar, el primero leía el profeta, mientras que la segunda solo se dedicaba a perder su vista por una de las ventanas. La llegada de Regulus provocó una alegría en Walburga que solo tuvo ojos para su hijo menor. Orion que nunca fue un padre cariñoso solo le entregó un tosco saludo al recién llegado, mientras que Sirius solo provocó en ellos una mueca que representaba el repudio que sentían por él. Orion alzó la vista por un segundo, se encontró con la de Sirius y luego continúo como si allí, en el umbral, no hubiera nadie. Cabria de esperar que la madre de Sirius, Walburga, fuese una mujer más maternal y acogedora con ambos hijos, pero esta pasó por el lado de Sirius sin siquiera mirarle y se dirigió junto a Regulus a otro salón para charlar respecto a sus avances en los estudios de Slytherin.

Absolutamente diferente era lo que se vivía en la población _muggle_ donde los Evans vivían. Con luces decorando toda la casa, motivos navideños recorriendo todo el jardín hasta la entrada misma y el bullicio de sus padres llenándola de pregunta: Lily no podría haberse sentido más a gusto con la navidad. Entre la decoración y los abrazos de sus padres, la joven muchacha no se percató de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y que en el umbral se encontraba Petunia, quién no tenía ninguna expresión que denotara festividad, todo lo contrario la expresión de su rostro podría compararse con el frío mármol.

Una vez todos dentro de la casa, las preguntas más suculentas comenzaron a salir de la boca de sus padres, quienes todos los años le preguntaban qué tipo de cosas hacía en Hogwarts. Como siempre, Lily complacía su curiosidad, contándole todo tipo de cosas y permitiéndose hacerles una que otra demostración, a lo que Petunia siempre reaccionaba igual, se levantaba de su sitio y se marchaba a su habitación refunfuñando cosas sin sentido sobre cómo era posible que tuvieran un fenómeno en la familia y qué diría la gente si se enterara.

—¡Qué maravilla!—exclamó la madre de Lily al ver que esta había convertido al gato en un joyero y que luego lo volvía a su forma natural—. ¡Qué habilidad, Lily!

Luego de un rato de demostraciones, de las que sus padres no se aburrían en absoluto, Lily hizo el comentario que esperaba que fuese bien recibido por sus protectores padres.

—He invitado a unas amigas a que vengan a casa, ¿está bien? Porque puedo reclinarles la invitación si no desean que ellas vengan.

Los padres de Lily se miraron un instante, para luego sonreírle a su hija.

—Me parece maravilloso, Lily. Nos gustaría mucho conocer a tus amigas de Hogwarts—respondió el padre.

Y con eso, toda opción de pasar una navidad aburrida, quedó descartada. Lily compartió con su familia y aquel espacio frío y triste que hubo en su corazón cuando llegó de Hogwarts, se desvaneció por completo, incluso olvidó ir al parque en busca de Severus. Tenía tanto qué hacer en su casa, su madre le pedía que le enseñase recetas de brujas, ella le enseñaba algunas recetas que conocía porque sus amigas le enseñaron, Lily le ayudaba con hechizos domésticos a su madre y así disfrutaban en la cocina. Lo que más Lily lamentaba era que _Tuney_, como solía llamar a su hermana Petunia, se excluyese de sus actividades juntas, por lo que comenzó a disminuir el uso de magia, para no excluir a su hermana.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas a Petunia lo maravilloso que es ese hechizo que lava la loza, la seca y la guarda?—sonrió un día su madre, después de haber terminado con el quehacer de la cocina.

Lily miró a Petunia que tenía una expresión poco amigable, debido a la palabra _hechizo_, por lo que se excusó con su madre diciéndole que prefería hacerlo sin magia y que así podrían hacerlo juntas con Tuney, pero la respuesta no agradó en absoluto a Petunia, quién se sintió menospreciada al no tener magia y escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos comenzó con la perorata de que Lily era un fenómeno. La madre de ambas chicas de inmediato reprendió a Petunia por sus descalificaciones a su hermana y la obligó a pedir disculpas a lo que la muchacha se negó y se marchó de la cocina.

—Déjala, madre—sonrió Lily—. Comprendo que ella aún no acepte que sea una bruja.

Severus había estado rondando el parque todos esos días, esperando a que Lily apareciera en él, pero cada día en el que el sol se escondía, Severus se marchaba a casa desolado. Deseaba tanto explicarle la situación arriba del tren, ella debía comprender el por qué lo había hecho. Severus, quién ocultaba la mayor parte de sus sentimientos, tenía una lucha interna que parecía no acabar y Lily era el torbellino que causaba destrozos en todo lo que él consideraba su mundo. Una tarde más, Lily no se presentó, fue entonces cuando Severus se prometió secretamente venir por última vez al día siguiente, si Lily no se presentaba, entonces no aparecería nunca más. Se preparaba a marcharse, con el juramento en su ser, cuando sintió un sonido que rompía el viento, era como un silbido que se acercaba a sus espaldas. Tanteó su varita que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se volteó a corroborar qué era lo que estaba a sus espaldas. No se sorprendió al ver tres hileras de humo negro. Supo de inmediato que eran mortífagos.

—Severus—le saludó un rostro conocido—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me has dado el dato bien, Flinn—dijo Lucius Malfoy refiriéndose al chico que estaba a su lado.

—Lucius—respondió a modo de saludo—. ¿Qué te trae a los alrededores de mi casa?

—¡Oh, Severus, vamos!—sonrió—, que tres mortífagos vengan a la caída del amanecer a conversar contigo no te debería extrañar.

—¿No debería?—respondió Severus.

—Vamos, Severus, recuerda lo que me dijiste el otro día—alzó una ceja Flinn. El tercer mortífago no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a Severus, se dedicaba a ver a su alrededor, como si esperase algo.

—Tendrás que refrescarle la memoria, Flinn—comentó Lucius.

—Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere, solo que no pensé que este fuera el método para comunicarse conmigo, no aquí y a plena luz del día—alzó una ceja.

—Severus, Severus. Al Señor Tenebroso jamás se le pasa por alto nada. Él sabe perfectamente quienes son aquellos que podrían serle fieles y útiles, por lo tanto sabe dónde encontrarlos y cómo convencerlos. El Señor Tenebroso ha decidido ser generoso contigo y me ha pedido que venga exclusivamente aquí a visitarte, él desea tenerte en sus filas, Severus—dijo Lucius.

—¿A mí?—cuestionó—. ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso querría tener a un simple crío que ni siquiera ha terminado Hogwarts?

—¡¿Cuestionas al Señor Tenebroso?!—gritó Flinn, a lo que Lucius lo contuvo y silenció.

—El Señor Tenebroso sabe que eres un excelente alumno en pociones, dice incluso que has superado al viejo Slughorn. Él conoce tus dotes y desea ofrecerte el honor de ser un mortífago, de darte el poder de superar a otros que te han basureado, Severus—una imagen viva en los recuerdos de Severus se apoderó de su mente: Potter. Incluso fue capaz de imaginarse venciendo a Potter y séquito—. ¡Oh, sí!—añadió Lucius—, vengarte de aquellos que se han burlado de ti, el Señor Tenebroso puede hacer eso y mucho más, Severus. Pero piénsalo un poco más, antes de entrar a Hogwarts deberás darle una respuesta. Pero no olvides, Severus, que al Señor Tenebroso no le gusta esperar—dicho esto se marchó dejando una estela negra a su paso.

La semilla de la tentación había sido sembrada en lo más interno de Severus, tocando su lado más sensible, como bien lo sabía hacer Lucius, había conseguido hacer dudar a Severus. El Señor Tenebroso necesitaba gente en Hogwarts, necesitaba mantener vigilado a Dumbledore, saber sus pasos y adelantarse a los hechos. Deseaba debilitar desde adentro al colegio que albergaba al único mago que era capaz de enfrentársele y para demostrar que era insuperable e invencible, debía eliminar las ilusiones de sus detractores, ilusiones que estaban puestas en Albus Dumbledore.

—Lily, ¿Dónde vas?—le preguntó Petunia.

—No tardaré, por si preguntan papá y mamá—sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando Lily llegó al viejo parque cerca de su casa, lo encontró vacío. Sabía que jamás ella y Severus habían fijado una hora para encontrarse allí, pero aun así siempre era antes de que anocheciera y ya era la hora, pero aun así no había nada que denotara que Severus estuvo allí. Espero sentada en uno de los columpios, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde y decidió marcharse, prometiéndose venir más temprano al día siguiente. Esa noche soñó extrañas cosas, pero omitió todo aquello que había aprendido en adivinación y en sueños premonitorios, hizo oídos sordos al significado de sus sueños y se dispuso a tener un buen día al amanecer.

—¡Apresúrate, que aún no sé bien como funciona esto del transporte _muggle_!—le decía Alice a Marlene, mientras subía a un bus que se supone que la dejaría en la casa de Lily.

—¡Te dije que no usáramos este medio, había sido más fácil la red flú!—le reclamaba Marlene.

—Sabes que Lily no tiene conectada su chimenea a la red, Marlene—rodó los ojos Alice.

Las amigas siguieron discutiendo respecto a los medios posibles para llegar a casa de Lily. Su amiga no sabía que ellas iban en camino, solo a Marlene se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacerle una visita sorpresa, para lo que por primera vez usó uno de esos aparatos _muggles_ para hablar. Alice, quién algo sabía de aparatos _muggles_, la ayudó a anotar el número que Lily les había dado, por lo que pudieron mantener una conversación casi normal con la madre de Lily quién alabó la idea y sugirió que su hija no se enterase y que fuera sorpresa. Así entonces iniciaron la odisea de llegar a casa de su amiga.

—Deberíamos habernos juntado en el callejón Diagon—susurró Alice.

—Ya estamos aquí, de seguro Lily se alegrará de saber que hemos venido a acompañarle—sonrió sosteniendo su pastel de fresas que había horneado el día anterior.

Por lo visto, caminar entre las calles frías sin seguridad alguna, más que el sentido de orientación de Alice, no era la mejor manera de pasar un frío día de diciembre para Marlene, por lo que entre reclamos y sugerencias descabelladas, Alice terminó por ceder.

—¿Ideas para llegar a la dichosa casa de Lily?—bufó, Alice.

—No, ninguna. Estamos perdidas a mitad de quién sabe dónde, buscando una casa que vaya a saber Merlín dónde está y en cualquier momento todo se podría poner peor si es que se pone a nevar—murmuró, Marlene.

—¡Qué pesimista, Marlene, con razón la profesora de Adivinaciones dice que te falta ojo!—rio Alice.

Caminaron un por unos minutos más, hasta que Alice reconoció estar agotada, entonces limpiaron y se sentaron en unos asientos de un pequeño parque. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, cuando Marlene le golpeó el brazo a Alice con un suave codazo.

—¿Ese que va ahí no es Severus?—susurró Marlene.

—¡Si! Y por lo que recuerdo vive cerca de Lily—sonrió Alice quién no dudó en ponerse de pie—. ¡Severus, Severus!

La joven comenzó a correr acercándose hasta donde estaba el chico, que caminaba por una de las veredas de la calle que estaba frente al parque. El joven, que se dio por aludido al escuchar su nombre, se volteó para encontrarse con quién le llamaba tan desesperadamente. Su sorpresa fue el haberse encontrado con Alice Warwick, seguida de Marlene McKinnon.

—Severus—dijo, agotada Alice—. Hola, Severus.

—Alice, Marlene—recibieron a modo de saludo.

—¡Es maravilloso encontrarte!—sonrió Alice—, ¿Sabes? Andamos buscando la casa de Lily, ¿Sabes tú dónde queda?

De no muy buen ánimo, Severus caminó junto a las muchachas, hasta que llegó a la esquina de la manzana en donde vivía Lily. Jamás, Severus, se había atrevido a llegar a la misma casa, incluso cuando Lily le había invitado en varias ocasiones. Él prefería mirarla irse dando saltitos y despedirse antes de entrar. El recuerdo le inundó, pero al darse cuenta que tenía más compañía, de inmediato se preocupó de no hacerlo notar.

—Es en la casa blanca, esa que está adornada en el jardín con motivos navideños—apuntó, Severus.

—Muchas gracias, Severus—respondió, Marlene.

—¿No quieres pasar a saludar?—insistió, Alice, conociendo que Lily y Severus eran amigos. El chico se sorprendió, pero negó enseguida la propuesta.

—No. Así está bien—respondió.

—De todas maneras, le enviaré tus saludos—sonrió, Alice.

—No hace falta—volvió a responder, secamente.

—Que tengas una linda navidad—dijo a modo de despedida Marlene.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Lily, el alboroto se armó ahí mismo en el umbral. Alice y Marlene desearon a coro una feliz navidad, mientras que Lily y su madre sonreían. Las invitaron a pasar y, esa misma tarde, disfrutaron el exquisito pastel de fresas. Lily parecía contenta, no dejaba de contarles a su madre y a su padre, como Alice y Marlene hacían de sus días en Hogwarts una aventura.

—Nunca he entendido—dijo el padre de Lily—, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se transportan?

—Hay muchas maneras—sonrió Marlene—, las escobas es la más común, la red flú, los trasladores y las apariciones.

La joven muchacha comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía cada uno y en cómo los seres sin magia, evitó decir muggles, para que no se sintieran incómodos. También la madre de Lily se sintió ansiosa por saber cómo era posible agrandar espacios tan pequeños y lo magnifico que lo hacían con las maletas y ese tipo de cosas. Mientras la conversación giraba en torno a las maravillas mágicas, Petunia estaba sentada en un sofá, mirando las noticias o evitando escuchar las explicaciones de las _amigas fenómenos _de su hermana.

El día pasó demasiado rápido. Alice y Marlene, prometieron volver para las siguientes vacaciones, así como también los padres de Lily se comprometieron a dar permiso a su hija para que se fuera a quedar una que otra noche a casa de una de las amables amigas de Lily. Toda la familia, excepto Petunia, estuvieron más que felices de conmemorar las maravillas del mundo mágico y recordar lo maravillosas que habían sido las amigas de Lily. La señora Evans quedó fascinada con las recetas que le enseñaron las jovencitas, mientras que Lily no paraba de reír del asombro que tenía su padre al enterarse que para entrar al Ministerio de Magia había que meterse dentro de un inodoro.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde y faltaba poco para anochecer, Lily dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta.

—¡Que te acompañe _Tuney_!—dijo la madre.

Petunia se negó de plano, por lo que Lily salió sola antes de que su madre se arrepintiese de haberla dejado salir.

Una vez que llegó al parque, no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse por ver allí a Severus. Estaba sentando en el mismo columpio en el que ella estuvo la noche anterior. El joven sintió los pasos acercarse y por más que se pidió dominio a sí mismo, fue incapaz, una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

—Lily—sonrió, pero la muchacha no respondió con una sonrisa.

—Hola—fue todo lo que dijo y se sentó en el columpio que se encontraba al lado del de Severus.

—Pensé que vendrías ayer—sonrió, Severus.

—Lo hice—respondió sin mirarlo.

—Pues yo también estuve y no te vi—insistió.

—Quizá fue muy tarde—murmuró Lily, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Un momento de silencio se instauró—. ¿Qué pasó ese día en el vagón del tren?

—Lily—murmuró—. Sé que no debí, pero… no sé como explicártelo.

—Pues será mejor que no compliques las cosas, solo dilo.

—Estoy siendo observado y es peligroso que nos vean juntos—susurró.

—¿Observado? ¿Por quién?

Severus no quería responder más, no quería que ella supiese lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que si se lo decía ella se molestaría con él y en esos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba, era tener a Lily enojada y en su contra. Pero sabía que mentirle sería peor e irremediable, por lo que buscó las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad, pero no las encontró.

—Voy a convertirme en Mortífago, Lily.

—¡¿Qué?!—chilló—. ¡¿Qué?!—volvió a repetir y por primera vez miró a Severus. Sus negros ojos estaban posados en los de ella, entonces confirmó que no era una broma—. ¡No puedes, no tiene sentido!

—¡Calla, Lily! ¿Qué no entendiste que estoy siendo _observado_?—susurró—. En cualquier instante puede que alguien esté oyendo lo que hablo contigo, por favor, evita decir demasiado.

—¿Por eso me ignoraste en el tren?—dijo demasiado molesta como para ocultar su ira.

—Recién había recibido una visita _inesperada_—remarcó la palabra para darle otro sentido—, me informaron de que me estarían vigilando para ver si era de confianza y que tuviese cuidado de con quién trataba. Lily, es peligroso que me vean contigo. No lo digo por mí, sino por ti. Así que ese día decidí que lo mejor era alejarte, no quería que tuvieran algo que usar en mi contra, no quería que te dañaran si es que algo salía mal.

Sin decir explícitamente lo que deseaba, sus palabras, sus gestos y miradas lograron conectar hacía los reales sentimientos que albergaba esa declaración. Lily, entonces, fue capaz de reconocer lo que esas palabras referían, en ese preciso instante confirmó lo que siempre tuvo en duda. Severus la quería y ella quería a Severus, tanto, que hizo lo impensable y le rogó porque no continuase con esa idea destructiva.

—Severus, no puedes—susurró—, no puedes entrar a la fila del _que no debe ser nombrado_. ¡Por favor!—le suplicó—. No te conviertas en mortífago.

—Ya es tarde—fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, sentía como un gran vacío se apoderaba de su pecho—, lo he decidido.

Lily, quién a esas alturas era incapaz de contener sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, se largó a llorar. Severus se acercó a consolarla, pero ella no aceptó su contacto. Esas manos, que en muchas ocasiones anteriores le habían servido de apoyo y sustento, que incluso anheló en momentos difíciles, ahora eran rechazadas porque en ellas había maldad, en ellas habría sangre inocente derramada y ya no existiría más aquel Severus que ella quería, sería remplazado por una máscara y un juramento de lealtad contra quién más daño ha ocasionado al mundo mágico. Un hombre que sería capaz de eliminar todo vestigio de lo que conoció en Severus e instauraría en él una de esas alimañas en las que convertía a la gente buena. Lily no quería ser testigo de aquello, no quería perder a Severus.

—Severus—sollozó—, si tú has tomado tu decisión, pues no me queda nada más quehacer…—su voz se cortó.

—Lily—murmuró intentando acariciar su rostro, pero ella volvió a alejarse—. Por favor, compréndeme. Es lo que debo hacer, lo que esperan que haga. Es la única manera de sentirme valorado por lo que realmente soy…

—¡Yo te valoro por lo que eres!—le gritó con su rostro empapado en lágrimas—. ¡Yo te valoro tal cuál eres! ¡No necesitas una capucha, una máscara ni servir a alguien por miedo o por codicia de poder! ¡No necesitas cambiar!...—intentó decirle lo importante que era él para ella, pero fue incapaz de dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca y un _te quiero_ se ahogó en llanto.

—No grites, Lily, podrían escucharnos…

—¡Me da igual! Ellos te han cambiado, has decidido convertirte en…—hipó—, en un asesino de inocentes. ¡Destruirás la magia que tanto amas!

—No, Lily, no. Solo me haré respetar, solo haré que recuerden mi nombre y lo digan con respeto.

—No necesitas comprobar nada… Yo… yo te quiero y respeto como eres…—reconoció alzando la vista y mirándole con sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Nunca me querrás como quiero que lo hagas, Lily—susurró—, no mientras no me respeten por lo que merezco y por lo que soy.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que irrumpía aquel estado eran los sollozos de Lily. La joven muchacha se armó de valor para decir aquellas palabras duras y tristes que no deseaba pronunciar, pero si quería que Severus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, debía hacerlo, debía mostrarse segura de lo que haría, para que él tomase el peso de su decisión, debía perderla.

—Has decidido y no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión—se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco—. Has decidido caminar por un camino en el que no puedo seguirte y si no puedo caminar contigo, entonces será mejor que no nos veamos más.

—Pero, Lily…—la chica se levantó de su columpio—. No te vayas, no me dejes hablando solo.

Lily estaba de pie frente a Severus, miró aquellos ojos negros y en ellos vio lo que siempre había visto: la bondad y los claros sentimientos de Severus, pero también recordó sus palabras, ese deseo de ser alguien de respeto, pero Lily sabía que no era una manera de ser respetado, esa no era la manera correcta y que no debería ser así. Con el dolor que en ese momento la embargaba, pronunció las últimas palabras que creyó pronunciar jamás.

—Me has abandonado tú a mí, Severus—sollozó—, tú me has abandonado y yo ya no podré seguirte…—dicho esto se marchó, haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de Severus.

En ese preciso instante comenzó a nevar.

* * *

**_Lumos!_**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

**Hola!** Espero que estén de maravillas, disfrutando este fin de semana, cada vez más cerca la navidad y espero que todos tengan una hermosa navidad en familia. Sé que les había prometido más capítulos, pero la verdad los TIMOS, han absorbido gran parte de mi poco tiempo, ahora si alguien tiene un giratiempos para poder escribir más, será más que bien recibido._  
_

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**

**Agradezco de ya todos los mensajes que me hacen llegar, muchos de ustedes aún no se animan a dejarlos, pero agradezco aquellos que me dan ánimos de continuar y que analizan la historia :)**

**¡Los espero en el siguiente!**

**_Manne Van Necker._**

_**Nox!**_


	11. Memorias

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Memorias.

* * *

_1975._

Los pequeños copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo tiñeron de un moteado blanco el abrigo de Lily. La joven pelirroja había recogido su cabello con ambas manos y lo había colocado debajo de la capucha del abrigo. Caminó por el camino más largo hacía su casa, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba aclarar su mente e incluso sus sentimientos, porque lo que había ocurrido hoy jamás se pasó por su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente a su casa, iluminada con las luces de navidad, suspiró agotada, puesto que todo lo que había andando no consiguió calmar la lucha interna que se batallaba en su pecho. Para su desgracia —no encontró otra forma de definir la situación— la que le abrió la puerta fue su hermana Petunia, a quién menos deseaba ver en ese preciso instante, aunque claramente no la culpaba de lo sucedido.

—No es hora para que vengas llegando, papá y mamá se fueron a su habitación recién y estaban muy preocupados—le reclamó.

—¡¿Llegó ya Lily, Petunia?!—gritó desde el segundo piso la madre.

—¡Si, mamá, ya llegué!—respondió Lily, quién subía las escaleras cuando la mano de Petunia la sostuvo.

—¿Por qué traes los ojos hinchados?—frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Te fuiste a reunir con tu novio rarito?

—No es mi novio, ahora haz el favor de soltarme, Petunia—Lily la miró directamente a los ojos, en su mirada había un atisbo de amenaza. Por un instante Petunia se sintió intimidada, pero luego la desafió nuevamente con la mirada.

—No puedes hacer _cosas raras_ en casa, Lily, así que no me amenaces—alzó una ceja, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba en una sonrisa llena de desafío.

Lily ignoró a Petunia, se soltó del agarre que tenía ésta y terminó de subir las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y trabarla con el cerrojo, para finalmente dejarse caer en su cama y largarse a llorar.

Severus seguía en el columpio, no le importaba en absoluto que estuviese nevando, de hecho una pequeña capa de nieve se había posado en los hombros de su chaqueta. Se la quitó bruscamente y siguió con la mirada pérdida en una de las calles por las que Lily se había marchado.

No tenía ganas de volver a casa, su madre y su padre seguían discutiendo por cualquier excusa. En el fondo Tobías Snape jamás aceptaría que su esposa y su hijo fueran magos, situación que a sus ojos, le hacía más vulnerable y con menos autoridad, por eso, cuando tenía oportunidad, alzaba la voz y en más de una ocasión golpeó a su mujer e hijo, para demostrar su superioridad. Severus, evitaba pensar en eso, pero hoy era un día muy negro y aquellos recuerdos también afloraban.

Severus recordó con una claridad sorprendente a la pequeña Lily, sentada en el mismo columpio en el que él se encontraba años después. Una hermosa niña de cabello rojizo jugaba a llegar lo más alto posible, superando con creces a su hermana menor. Recordó su primera conversación, cuando él le dijo que era una bruja. No pudo evitar sonreír a recordar su reacción. Ella le había dicho « ¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?».

Un perfecto copo de nieve cayó sobre su rodilla. Severus lo tomó con cuidado, sin ánimos de romperlo, quería preservarlo tal cual estaba. No quería dañarlo ni alterarlo, solo quería observarlo, tocarlo y que le perteneciese para poder preservarlo tan puro como el día que cayó sobre su rodilla.

—Lily—susurró.

Kreacher, que estaba limpiando el segundo piso de la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place, encontró la puerta de la habitación del amo Sirius cerrada. Golpeó un par de veces, pero nadie respondió, por lo que ingresó a la estancia para ordenar la habitación del _traidor a la sangre_, como le habían denominado el resto de los miembros de la familia Black.

—¿Qué haces, Kreacher?—le preguntó Regulus al elfo.

—Amo Regulus, Kreacher entró a ordenar la habitación de su hermano, señor—respondió.

Regulus, quién solía evitar la habitación de Sirius, así como Sirius evitaba la de él, ingresó bajo la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que había sobre la cama de Sirius. Se acercó hasta que tomó el libro viejo que estaba allí. Revisó el empastado, pero este era tan antiguo que las letras doradas habían borrado el nombre del libro. Regulus pensó que no era propio de Sirius leer, mucho menos hacer tareas en vacaciones, por lo que algo debía de estar tramando su hermano. Abrió el libro sosteniendo la cinta que servía de marca página y se sorprendió al ver un dibujo en la hoja. El dibujo mostraba un rostro, mitad humano y mitad animal y el título decía: Animagos.

—¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas, Regulus?—dijo, desde el umbral, Sirius.

—Nada, solo me llamó la atención que tuvieses el libro del abuelo en tu habitación—sonrió Regulus.

—Solo quería leer una tarea de transformaciones—se justificó Sirius apresurándose a quitarle de las manos el libro a su hermano.

Conociendo a su abuelo, Sirius albergaba la ilusión que en él existiera algún indicio respecto a los animagos y la verdad es que no se equivocó, el libro contenía interesante información que, en caso de ser decodificada, podría ser útil. El único problema para Sirius era conseguir sacar el libro de la casa Black, más ahora que su hermano había descubierto el interés que tenía en él.

—Ya, transformaciones—dijo Regulus, antes de marcharse.

Una vez a solas en su habitación, hojeó el viejo libro. En él había notas respecto a algunos hechizos que su abuelo había mejorado, otros que había inventado y algunos que eran de exclusivo conocimiento familiar. Incluso, en esa reliquia de la familia Black, se hablaba de los animagos. El dilema, para el joven mago, consistía en descifrar los garabatos que su abuelo había escrito por el borde de las páginas. Asunto que lo tenía recluido tardes completas sin siquiera cenar. Lamentablemente, la cena de navidad no era un evento que pudiera omitir, por lo que se preparó para bajar al salón y reunirse con el resto de la familia.

—… pero aún no está en edad de servirle, sabes que debe pasar por mucho antes de serle útil y de seguro estará en el blanco de miradas en Hogwarts—le rebatía Walburga.

—Lo sé, pero Regulus tiene nuestra confianza… ¿No estarás sugiriendo que mandemos al inútil de Sirius?—dijo Orion, que no le importó ver en el umbral a su hijo mayor.

Sirius hizo caso omiso a lo que sus padres habían dicho, ingresó al salón y se sentó en el puesto que acostumbraba a ocupar. Por un incómodo momento, los Black permanecieron en silencio, mientras los elfos domésticos aparecían la comida en sus platos. La situación no mejoró, la familia permanecía comiendo en silencio y rara vez Orion le hablaba a su esposa respecto al menú.

—Quizá a Sirius le interese—dijo Regulus, luego de hartarse de la situación—. Si Sirius consigue lo que ustedes desean que haga, podrían darle a cambio lo que él necesita.

—Regulus—Orion le reprendió, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué?—alzó los hombros el joven Slytherin—. Conmigo no conseguirán mucho, Dumbledore sabe perfectamente las lealtades de nuestra familia, en cambio a él—apuntó a Sirius—, puede que se permita dudar de su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Yo no soy leal al Señor Tenebroso!—interrumpió Sirius—. Y no estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en nada.

La familia permaneció en silencio. Orion miró severamente a Sirius, quién hizo caso omiso de la indirecta que su padre le enviaba.

—Sirius quiere saber sobre los animagos, quizá acceda si le consigues esa información—le delató Regulus.

—¿De los animagos?—frunció el ceño Walburga—. ¿Qué quiere saber de los animagos?

—Supongo que cómo se convierten. ¿O no, Sirius?—sonrió Regulus.

—Yo no necesito información de los animagos, te dije que estudiaba para transformaciones—se justificó Sirius.

—Lástima—dijo Orion—. Yo conozco un grupo de animagos ilegales, de seguro estarían encantados de ayudarme si se los solicitara…—se silenció—, por un precio, claro está. Un precio que el Señor Tenebroso impondría por nosotros.

—Convertirte en mortífago y repara los daños que tú mismo has provocado entablando relaciones con sangre sucias y la gentuza de la casa esa dónde te pusieron—sentenció Walburga.

El joven Sirius no pudo responder nada, puesto que la puerta del salón se abrió de improvisto, viendo llegar a su tío Alphard, hermano de su madre, quién hacía entrada a la cena, como siempre, con retraso. Se disculpó vagamente diciendo que la red flu estaba con serios problemas y que preferiría en otra ocasión la escoba. Alphard, quién no era de agrado para Orion, se sentó entre sus dos sobrinos y pidió que se reanudara la conversación como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Es tu deber con los Black—sentenció Orion.

—¿Cuál es tu deber con esta familia, Sirius?—preguntó Alphard, para comprender el tema de conversación.

—No me convertiré en mortífago ni asesinaré a los magos y brujas provenientes de familias muggles—sentenció Sirius.

—Dile algo, Alphard—dijo Walburga—, has entender a este crío que debe dar honor a su familia, hazlo entender.

—Pues no soy quién para decirle al chico lo que debe hacer, eso debería hacerlo Orion, no yo—respondió Alphard.

La discusión fue el único tema de la noche y mientras más pasaban los minutos, más tenso se tornaba el ambiente y más arriesgadas se volvían las amenazas. Orion, que había perdido la paciencia con Sirius, le dijo que no dudaría en usar un _Imperius_ con tal de que se reivindicara, mientras que el joven mago insistía en que no cambiaría de parecer.

—Basta—dijo Alphard—, deja que el chico lo consulte con la almohada y mañana te dará una respuesta.

—¡Que no tiene qué pensar!—gritaba Orion fuera de sí—. ¡Este crío malnacido, desagradecido y traidor a la sangre debe hacer lo que se le ordena! ¡Vive bajo mi techo y me debe obediencia!

—¡Pues si tanto te importa donde viva, encantado me voy de tu casa!—le gritaba Sirius, mientras que Alphard le sostenía de un hombro para que no se marchara en ese preciso instante.

—¡Te voy a mandar a las mazmorras de los Malfoy!—gritaba Orion—, allí aprenderás lo que es amar a tu línea sanguínea, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Ya, ya. Aquí nadie va a ir a ningún sitio—dijo Alphard—. ¿No es así, Walburga?—ésta no dijo nada—. Será mejor que los chicos suban a sus habitaciones, mañana de seguro que Sirius habrá cambiado de parecer.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero su tío le presionó el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte para que se callara y se marchara en silencio, junto a Regulus.

Esa noche, Lily no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Desde su discusión con Severus todo se había complicado, todo dolía más y nada parecía suficiente. Quería a Severus, él fue su gran apoyo en momentos en los que no entendía nada y a su vez, ella estuvo para él cuando la necesitó. Habían sido el apoyo fundamental del otro y sin darse cuenta, anhelaban la compañía de quién le aconsejaba para bien. Aquel que no hizo diferencias con ella por ser hija de _muggles_ y que ahora soltaba a la ligera aquella horrible palabra: sangre sucia. Severus ya no era el mismo crío que ella conoció y eso era algo que no podía obviar. En su mente, los recuerdos de su infancia con Severus. Recuerdos que eran tan vívidos que Lily cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ellos.

—¿Y nos la traerá una lechuza?—preguntó Lily en voz baja.

—Normalmente llega así. Pero tú eres hija de muggles, de modo que alguien del colegio tendrá que ir a explicárselo a tus padres.

—¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?

—No—respondió—. No tiene ninguna importancia.

«No, no tiene ninguna importancia, Severus. Eso me decías, eso me hiciste creer y ahora, ahora parece tener importancia, una que ahora nos separa» pensó Lily mientras cubría sus ojos con el antebrazo para ocultar sus nacientes lágrimas. Apagó la luz y se volteó en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Sirius—una voz lejana le hablaba—. Sirius, despierta.

Aquella mano que le movía desesperadamente, parecía tener conexión con la voz lejana que estaba oyendo. Con dificultad abrió sus párpados, pero fue incapaz de enfocar aquel rostro que tenía frente a él. Era su tío Alphard.

—Tío—murmuró Sirius, somnoliento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Debes marcharte, hijo—le dijo ayudándole a sentarse en la cama—. Tu padre ha enviado una lechuza a los Malfoy para que te reciban en sus mazmorras.

—¿Qué?—frunció el ceño Sirius, que aún estaba medio dormido.

—Debes marcharte, no querrás caer en manos de Abraxas Malfoy, por lo que sé, está experimentando una nueva forma de tortura, hijo—le decía su tío—, será mejor que te marches. ¿Tienes donde ir?

—No, tío—murmuró Sirius, alzándose de la cama—, pero ya lo arreglaré.

—Cualquier sitio es mejor que este. Toma Sirius—extendió su mano. En ella había una pequeña bolsa—. Espero que con esto te baste para los primeros días, si necesitas más solo mándame una lechuza.

—Gracias, tío—dijo Sirius una vez de pie.

—No hay de qué, chico—sonrió Alphard—, sabes que eres mi sobrino favorito. Pero ahora debes marcharte, estaré en el vestíbulo esperándote.

Una vez a solas, Sirius se vistió rápidamente, recogió todo aquello que necesitaba para Hogwarts y una que otra cosa que quería conservar, aunque en ese momento en sus pensamientos no había cabida suficiente para cosas materiales, solo buscaba su utilidad y las empacaba. Debió hacer un encantamiento agrandador a su maleta y finalmente consiguió cerrarla. Antes de salir, miró su habitación y contrario a lo que pensó, no se lamentaba en dejarla.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, agradeció a su tío una vez más por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, le preguntó si estaría bien y si no corría peligro al estarle ayudando en ese momento.

—Tus padres no pueden hacerme nada—sonrió—, pero a ti si, así que será mejor que te marches pronto antes que alguien se levante.

En ese preciso instante, Alphard alzó su varita apuntando detrás del sofá de la estancia. Preguntó quién andaba ahí, pero nadie respondió, volvió a formular la pregunta y entonces ante ellos apareció Kreacher, el elfo doméstico.

—¿Dónde va el amo Sirius?—preguntó el elfo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Kreacher—dijo Alphard, hostilmente.

—El amo Orion y la ama Walburga de seguro…

—No te entrometas, Kreacher, si no quieres ser castigado—volvió a advertir Alphard.

Kreacher se fue reclamando respecto a los traidores de la sangre y otras cosas inteligibles en ese momento, para Sirius y Alphard.

Sirius abrazó a su tío, dándole las gracias por todo, mientras que Alphard le recomendaba no irse por lugares demasiado solitarios, que evitara enviarle lechuzas durante lo restante del mes y que él se encargaría de contactarlo, donde quiera que estuviera y que solo le escribiera mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. El joven Gryffindor estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando su tío le volvió a detener.

—Olvidaba esto—le tendió un pergamino—. Me enteré que querías saber algo de los animagos, quizá esto te ayude. Ahora vete, hijo.

Sirius, que llevaba su maleta de Hogwarts llena y además a su vieja lechuza en su jaula, caminaba tan rápido como podía. Pensaba en dónde podría ir, primero pensó en ir a casa de Remus, pero de seguro tendrían suficientes problemas como para recibirle. No es que los Lupin no fueran amables, todo lo contrario, pero con Remus en casa, de seguro sería complicado recibirle a él también. Y ni pensar en marchar a la casa de los Pettigrew, nunca se habían llevado bien con los Black y de seguro Peter se excusaría al respecto. Y sabía que su mejor opción era irse a casa de James, sabía que el señor y la señora Potter eran dos personas muy amables, pero no había querido ir a molestarles ni abusar de su confianza, aunque en su mente escuchaba lo que James le diría si se enterara que se fue a quedar a un hostal para magos en vez de irse a su casa, por lo que decidió irse a casa de los Potter, el problema era ¿Cómo llegar allí? Recordaba tener un par de cartas de James en la maleta, pero esta estaba tan llena que encontrarla sería un caos.

Se sentó en la vereda y abrió su maleta. Estaba llena y con el encantamiento, aún había más cosas de lo que cabría esperar, por lo que mirando aún el caos, desistió de la idea de buscar la dichosa carta, hasta que recordó un método mejor.

—_Accio_ carta de James—apuntó con su varita.

En ese instante salió desde el fondo de la maleta una pequeña carta. Allí aparecía, en la parte reversa del sobre, la dirección de James Potter. Por lo que ahora todo se hacía más fácil para Sirius, aunque el problema principal no estuviese resuelto. Caminar era lo que debía hacer, el problema era hasta dónde debía hacerlo. En ese momento hubiera amado la idea de tener una chimenea para viajar por red flu, pero no la tenía y volver a su casa sería una pésima idea, además su padre tenía controlada la red. Mientras cerraba a duras penas la maleta, sintió un extraño ruido proveniente de la calle, alzó la mirada y frente a él estaba el más extraño autobús que hubiese visto nunca. El autobús tenía tres pisos, estaba cubierto con una pintura morada y en un costado con letras doradas se leía: Autobús Noctámbulo. Las puertas chirrearon al abrirse y un hombre delgaducho de nariz ganchuda se bajó de él. Parecía somnoliento y llevaba una barba de aproximadamente tres días.

—Bienvenido al autobús Noctámbulo, alargue la varita, suba a bordo y le llevaremos donde desee—dijo el hombre.

—Me puede llevar aquí—le entregó el sobre de la carta de James. El chico miró la letra.

—¿Acaso no he dicho "donde desee"?—le preguntó mientras tomaba su maleta y la subía al autobús.

Una vez asignada su cama, Sirius sintió vértigo al sentir a la velocidad que el autobús transitaba. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y allí encontró el pergamino que su tío le había entregado. Debatiéndose si era un lugar seguro para leerlo o si era mejor esperar, mantenía su mano en el bolsillo. Se aseguró que nadie le estuviese mirando, pero se dio cuenta que todos roncaban, por lo que sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y lo desdobló. Éste decía:

«Si deseas obtener información respecto al tema que tu hermano dijo que deseabas saber, debes ver aquello que el resto de los ojos no ven»

Los otros dos pergaminos restantes estaban vacíos…

* * *

_**Lumos!**_

_****_**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

****Espero que todos estén de maravilla, la verdad es que no había podido subir capítulo antes porque estaba en una fiesta de navidad para los niños de donde vivo, entonces no me había podido sentar a terminar el capítulo. ¡Pero aquí está! Espero sus lechuzas, como siempre me tiene muy contenta su recepción a este fic, aunque lamento que no todos dejen sus mensajes para saber si les gusta o qué les pareció el capítulo. Para mí es importante.

Con cariño.

**Manne Van Necker.**

****_**Nox!**_

_****P/D: El ministerio de magia avala que para pasar una linda navidad y un próspero año nuevo deben dejar reviews en este capítulo o sino un dementor os visitará en ambas fechas._


	12. Callejón Diagon

**Los secretos de un merodeador.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en que se encuentran adaptados son de la maravillosa J. K Rowling, yo simplemente he intentado reconstruir la historia de Los Merodeadores y todo lo que hubo antes de Harry Potter. Espero no errar tanto y que se mantenga fiel a lo que ella entregó como guía.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Callejón Diagon.

* * *

_1975._

Contrario a lo que cabía esperar, las brujas y magos de todo el Reino Unido no estaban de vacaciones en otros sitios, sino que se reunían en el Callejón Diagon para hacer compras posteriores a navidad, así como también disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos. El ulular de las lechuzas, el maullar de los gatos junto con el croar de las ranas, se mezclaban con el cuchicheo de magos y brujas que paseaban por el estrecho callejón.

—¿Dónde está Marlene?—frunció el ceño, Lily.

—Debe haberse quedado a comprar Corazón de Bruja—sonrió, Alice—. Ya después se reunirá con nosotras.

—¡Ah, como detesto la aglomeración que se produce en estas fechas! No sé cómo me dejé convencer por ustedes—rodó los ojos.

—Ya, no es tan malo. Hay buenas ofertas en esta época, además que es útil cuando no has comprado todos los regalos de navidad.

—Solo espero que Marlene vuelva pronto—bufó Lily.

James Potter caminaba junto a Sirius y Remus, mientras se abrían paso en la vitrina para mirar la nueva Saeta de Fuego, el último modelo que habían sacado poco antes de Navidad y que aún relucía en la vitrina. Embobados por la alineación de las ramas de la cola y del lustre que poseía la escoba, entraron a la tienda, haciéndose paso entre los jóvenes que estaban maravillados con los artículos de Quidditch que podían encontrar.

—Dijiste que iríamos a un lugar donde se pudiera hablar, James—le reclamó Sirius.

—No hay mejor lugar para hablar que aquí, donde todos están distraídos con los maravillosos artículos, ni Gringotts podría ser más seguro—aseguró.

Quizá el joven Potter tuviese razón, el ajetreo de la tienda y sus novedosos artículos hacían que cualquiera se entretuviera entre ellos y pocos o ninguno estarían dispuestos a perder su tiempo escuchando los murmullos de un grupo de chicos que estaba en un rincón de la tienda fingiendo ver los uniformes de Quidditch. Pero, podrían estar equivocados.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—preguntó Remus.

—Sirius lleva días teniéndome en ascuas porque no quería repetir la misma historia una y otra vez—reconoció, James.

—Y tendrá que hacerlo, ya que Peter no pudo venir—susurró, Remus.

—Si, si, como sea—les interrumpió Sirius—. Mi tío antes de marcharme, me dejó esto—extendió el pergamino en el cual se leían las mismas letras que había visto el primer día.

«Si deseas obtener información respecto al tema que tu hermano dijo que deseabas saber, debes ver aquello que el resto de los ojos no ven»

—¿Entonces?—dijo James, quitándole de las manos el pergamino a Remus.

—Lo que contiene este pergamino podría ser la respuesta a nuestra interrogante—dio énfasis a la palabra—. Ya saben.

—¿Siguen insistiendo con ser animagos?—susurró, Remus.

—Sabes que si—le miró James—, y no creas que es solo por ti, Remus, pero ser animagos es la onda.

—¡Cállense!—le reprendió Sirius—. No es como llegar y andar gritando a medio mundo lo que planeamos.

—Es un lugar seguro—sonrió, James—, nadie está pendiente de nuestra conversación, todos están embobados con la Saeta.

Remus sacó su varita y cubierto por los cuerpos de Sirius y James, pronunció suavemente «_Aparecium_», pero contrario a lo que esperaba Remus, en el pergamino no se apareció nada, de hecho permanecía tan inmutable como al principio.

—Eso ya lo intenté—rodó los ojos Sirius—, he intentado de todo, pero no hay caso, sigue igual.

—¿Has intentado contactar a tu tío?—preguntó Remus.

—Dijo que él se comunicaría conmigo, aún estoy esperando—reconoció.

—Dame una pluma—pidió James—. He visto a mi papá hacer esto, quizá funcione.

Remus, que solía llevar de todo en caso de ser necesario, sacó del bolsillo de su capa, una pluma en perfectas condiciones, mientras que Sirius negaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué haces?

—He visto que existen pergaminos que absorben la tinta para luego revelar aquello que tienen oculto—explicó James, mientras esperaba.

—Nada—dijo Sirius, decepcionado.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, ya luego buscaremos el misterio del pergamino—dijo Remus, cogiendo las hojas y doblándolas para luego echarlas en el bolsillo de su capa, que tenía un encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

Les costó abandonar la tienda, aún más de lo que les costó ingresar. Magos y brujas eran empujados por sus hijos para que observaran la Saeta de fuego, muchos de ellos armaban berrinches dentro del local, pidiéndoles tantas cosas como fueran capaces de enumerar sin respirar, algunos llegaban al extremo de ponerse azules.

—¿Marlene?—preguntó James a una chica que había pasado a su lado.

—Potter—se limitó a responder a modo de saludo.

Inevitablemente, los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando. Todos esperaban que Marlene no hubiera escuchado su anterior conversación, por lo que la miraron como si quisieran adivinar en su rostro la respuesta. Pero el anguloso rostro de la chica no develó ningún secreto oculto, más que el que todos sabían: les detestaba profundamente.

—¿Vienes sola?—se aventuró a decir James.

—¿Acaso te importa?—alzó una ceja, desafiante.

—En realidad no—reconoció James, reanudando su camino.

La respiración de Marlene se mantenía entrecortada, había escuchado todo aquello que los chicos habían dicho y aunque no fuese capaz de comprenderlo todo al instante, si consiguió descifrar la más central de sus extrañas ideas y gracias a eso podía comprender aquellas extrañas actitudes que habían tenido últimamente estos chicos.

«¿Animagos? Así que Potter y su séquito quiere quebrar las leyes más allá de Hogwarts…—pensó Marlene—. Un buen momento para hacer justicia por lo de Lily» No hizo falta más, Marlene puso en andas un breve, pero eficaz, plan para coger el dichoso pergamino. Estaba segura que el tumulto de personas que se paseaba por el callejón Diagon sería más que suficiente para cubrir sus oscuros deseos y llevarla a la misma victoria.

Entre el gentío de brujas y magos, se encontró con los tres amigos, no fue difícil distinguirlos ya que James estaba riéndose exageradamente de vaya a saber uno qué cosa. Marlene se acercó al grupo de muchachos, lo hizo con sigilo, asegurándose de que nadie se percatara de su extraña actitud. No tardó en conseguir un lugar privilegiado en dónde el alcance del bolsillo de Remus era más fácil para su cometido.

«¿Dónde estás, pergamino? Vamos, vamos—pensaba—, ¿dónde te ha metido Lupin, dónde?» pero su mano rebuscaba en un bolsillo que era más grande de lo que realmente parecía. Mientras revisaba se topó con varios objetos que parecían demasiado grandes para estar en el bolsillo de Lupin. En dos ocasiones tuvo que quitar la mano, puesto que Remus se había movido.

Su corazón latía a tal velocidad, que tenía miedo que su zumbido alertara a los jóvenes de su presencia y de sus intenciones. Fue entonces, cuando ya casi perdía las esperanzas de conseguir el pergamino, que recordó un pequeño hechizo que le ayudaría a salir del apuro.

—_Accio pergamino de Sirius_—susurró, acercando su varita al bolsillo.

En ese preciso instante se materializó en su mano el mismo pergamino que había visto minutos atrás. Era el pergamino que Sirius había mostrado al resto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del grupo de chicos que seguía riéndose.

«¿Qué sería que lo que no podían encontrar en el pergamino? Quizá deba mostrarle a Lily lo que contiene, entre todas podríamos obtener alguna respuesta, incluso antes que Potter y su séquito.» Marlene caminó por el estrecho callejón, de vez en cuando miró hacia atrás para verificar si la estaban siguiendo. Cuando finalmente se encontró con sus amigas, que al parecer se marchaban sin ella, se sintió aliviada de haber conseguido alcanzarlas para contarles lo que le había ocurrido.

—¡Alice, Lily!—gritó, haciéndose espacio entre las personas que abandonaban el Callejón Diagon.

Ambas chicas se voltearon y se sorprendieron a ver que Marlene les estaba haciendo señas a cierta distancia. Una vez que las alcanzó, se agachó e intentó obtener el suficiente aire para recobrarse de su esfuerzo para alcanzarlas.

—¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Te hemos buscado por todas las tiendas!—le reclamó Lily—. Mis padres nos están esperando, sería bueno que nos apresurásemos o llegaremos tarde a la cena.

—Lo siento—respondió Marlene, una vez que controló su respiración—. Es que no me van a creer con quién me encontré…

—Ya, pero hablamos eso luego, chicas—interrumpió, Alice—. Por ahora lo mejor es apresurarnos a coger el tren.

Lily se quedó mirando a Marlene, mientras ésta se ponía de acuerdo con Alice para cruzar el callejón todas de la mano, así no se perderían. Había algo en Marlene que era diferente, estaba entusiasmada con estar en Callejón Diagon y conociéndola, sabía que algo era extraño. A Marlene no le gustaban los tumultos de personas, solía ser grosera con quién se encontrara en su camino, digamos que no era del tipo de personas que es miel y avena, no es más bien del tipo amargo-ácido, que se gana el cariño por su lealtad más que por su simpatía. Esa tarde estaba demasiado simpática para ser bueno…

—Lo siento—respondió automáticamente, Lily.

El chico la quedó mirando directamente a los ojos. Habían chocado entre el tumulto de personas y en ese pequeño lapsus, había soltado la mano firme de Marlene. Lily no tardó en reconocer al chico, era Flinn Avery, del mismo curso de Severus, también era un Slytherin.

—Gentuza—murmuró, antes de marcharse sin siquiera disculparse.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó, Alice.

—Si, lo estoy—sonrió Lily, sobándose el brazo donde habían colisionado.

Miró hacía donde se había marchado el Slytherin y entre la gente, le vio. Era alto, no era difícil identificarle desde donde ella se encontraba. Se percató de que se había reunido con otro grupo de chicos, los reconoció de inmediato como estudiantes de Slytherin. Al parecer estaban esperando a alguien, estaban a mitad de Callejón, todos tenían sus rostros serios, incluso con el ceño fruncido. Marlene y Alice comenzaron a tironearle las mangas de su ropa, pero ella insistió en quedarse un momento más. Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, porque al chico que estaban esperando era a Severus Snape. Su amigo, si es que aún podía llamarlo así, se reunió con ellos y todos juntos se perdieron entre la gente, hasta que lo último que vio de ellos fue cuando se acercaron hacía la callejuela que conectaba a otro gran callejón, el Knockturn. Lily había oído cosas acerca de ese callejón. Allí solo iban los magos oscuros para comprar artilugios de esa procedencia, en ese callejón había brujas y magos que colaboraban con el que no debe ser nombrado. Ir a chismosear era muy peligroso, a no ser que no fueras solo de chismoso, sino que hubieras sido invitado allí, que hubieras recibido una citación junto a magos oscuros… «Severus, ¿hasta donde has llegado?» pensó Lily, antes de sentir que Marlene y Alice la empujaban a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, chica?—le reclamó Marlene—. No es como si le estuvieras haciendo un encantamiento de contacto visual al idiota que te empujó, ¿o si? —Lily no respondió—. ¡Hey, chica!

—¿Qué?—preguntó, distraída.

—Olvídalo, chica—rodó los ojos, Marlene.

—¿Estamos muy apresuradas?—preguntó Alice—. Muero por una cerveza de mantequilla.

—La pediremos para llevar y nos vamos a la estación—respondió, Lily.

Mientras Marlene pedía las tres cervezas de mantequilla para llevar, el vendedor le quedó mirando como si esta bromease. Usualmente los clientes no pedían sus refrescos para llevar, aunque estaba la opción. Marlene le miró y sostuvo su mirada, hasta que el vendedor fue por las tres cervezas de mantequilla para llevar, no de buena gana.

—Alice—le llamó Lily—. ¿Es cierto lo que se dice del callejón Knockturn?—susurró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—susurró, Alice.

Últimamente nadie hablaba mucho de ese callejón, todos sabían que allí se escondían las grandes y más oscuras alianzas con El que no debe ser nombrado, así que solían fingir como que ese callejón no existía y nunca nadie mencionaba si iba allí por algún motivo, mucho menos se apuntaba a las personas que ingresaban constantemente allí, por miedo a las represalias o por hacer una acusación infundada. Todos aquellos propietarios que habían tenido tiendas decentes de herbología, habían cerrado sus tiendas en el callejón y se estaban mudando a un nuevo espacio que estaban destinando cerca de Gringotts. Todos los magos y brujas sabían lo que allí ocurría, pero nadie tenía el valor de decirlo en voz alta, como todo lo que ocurría con el que no debe ser nombrado.

—Es solo que vi a alguien entrar allí—reconoció.

—Si no estás segura de quién se trata, será mejor que no lo menciones. Ya sabes lo que pasa con aquellos que han acusado a personas que asisten al Knockturn—susurró.

—¿Será cierto?—murmuró más para ella que para Alice.

—Si, mi papá dice que han hecho varias redadas al callejón y que han encontrado varios mortífagos allí, incluso hace un mes prohibieron al profeta publicar la muerte de un auror en el callejón. No quieren que las fuerzas oscuras se enteren de las medidas que toma el ministerio, así que todo es secreto—le respondió Alice, preocupándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca.

«Mortífagos. Entonces es cierto. Severus no estaba mintiéndome, ahora él es uno más de ellos»

Una vez que las cervezas estuvieron listas, las pagaron y se marcharon del Caldero Chorreante. Marlene se fue todo el camino reclamando por la atención del muchacho del local, mientras que Alice estaba en silencio, preguntándose en su interior si había hecho bien diciéndole a Lily lo que su padre le había confesado. Cada una tenía lo suyo que pensar, por lo que en el camino la única que habló fue Marlene, hablaba para evitar pensar en lo que tenía en mente. De vez en cuando se tocaba la capa y se aseguraba que allí aún estaba el pergamino. A estas alturas Potter y su séquito se debería haber dado cuenta del robo, o quizá no.

—¿En tren?—frunció el entrecejo, Sirius—. Pensé que usaríamos la Red Flú.

—¿Qué tú no lees El Profeta?—le preguntó Remus—. La Red Flú y las escobas no son un medio de transporte seguro, el ejercito de ya sabes quién esta intentando intervenirlos, ni siquiera los medios de transporte muggles son seguros, pero en estos momentos es lo más seguro.

—¿Entonces por qué salimos?—dijo Sirius.

—Porque quedarse en casa tampoco es seguro—intervino James.

—Por lo menos en este tiempo perdido podríamos intentar descifrar lo que dice el dichoso pergamino—acotó Sirius.

Alice, Marlene y Lily caminaron entre los vagones, aún quedaba suficientes estaciones como para buscar donde sentarse, luego de la última estación, tendrían que hacer un cambio de línea para coger el tren que les llevaría a casa de Lily, donde todas tenían planeado quedarse a dormir por un par de días. Algo que para Lily era bueno, para su madre era maravilloso, mientras que para su hermana era un suplicio. Así eran las cosas en la casa de los Evans.

—Este vagón está bien—reclamó Lily—. ¿Sentémonos?

—Hay demasiados _muggles_—murmuró, Alice—. Veamos en el siguiente.

Para Lily no tenía sentido cambiar de vagones a cada momento, de hecho si hay muchos _muggles_ o no, es irrelevante, obviamente habrían muchos porque era su sistema de transporte, no el de las brujas y magos, aunque después de lo que le había contado Alice, respecto a el que no debe ser nombrado, no se admiró de ver que muchos brujas y magos estaban usando el sistema de transporte _muggle_.

—Ahora si—sonrió Alice—, este vagón está bien.

En ese preciso instante, Marlene vio lo que menos se imaginó. En unos asientos casi al final del vagón estaban Potter, Lupin y Black, no tenían muy buena pinta, parecían algo exaltados y ella creía saber por qué. Tomó a Alice y a Lily del brazo y las obligó a salir del vagón para volverse al anterior.

—¿Qué haces, Marlene?—frunció el ceño, Alice.

—Volvamos al vagón anterior—suplicó en susurros, Marlene.

—No, éste está bien—insistió Lily, cansada de pasearse por todos los vagones del dichoso tren.

—Anda, no sean porfiadas y marchémonos del vagón, el anterior estaba muy bien, por favor—susurraba, suplicándoles a sus amigas.

Entonces Lily comprendió la insistencia de su amiga, miró el vagón por completo, debía haber algo que a ella no le gustaba, como para querer marcharse. Entonces lo notó. Estaba allí Potter, Remus y Sirius.

—Alice, marchémonos, Marlene tiene razón, el otro vagón estaba bien—susurró, volteándose antes de que la viesen, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Mientras Remus estaba desesperado buscando en sus bolsillos el dichoso pergamino, Sirius hacía lo propio. Solo James, que no lo había cogido, estaba pendiente de si los muggles del vagón se daban cuenta de que Remus estaba sacando una cantidad incalculable de objetos que eran imposibles de llevar en un simple bolsillo. Entonces, entre los jadeos desesperados de Remus y los gritos reprimidos de Sirius, vio allí en el vagón a Lily Evans, que estaba acompañada de sus amigas de siempre. En el preciso momento que se iba a levantar para saludarla, ella le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Podría haber dicho que su corazón se detuvo, pero no fue así, lo que se detuvo bruscamente fue el tren.

Los chirridos del tren al detenerse fueron tan desagradables que las muchachas prefirieron cubrirse los oídos en vez de sostenerse. Los muggles no comprendían qué estaba ocurriendo, ellos tampoco lo sabían, hasta que vieron las columnas negras de lo que parecía humo pasar alrededor de los vagones.

—¡Fuego!—gritó un muggle—. ¡Hay fuego en el tren!

«Fuego, ¿en serio? Muggles, que maravilla no saber nada de lo que realmente pasa.» pensaba James, mientras buscaba su varita.

—¡Debemos bajar del vagón!—gritó Lily, convenciendo a los muggles que estaban allí, que lo mejor era abandonar el vagón.

Increíblemente, para sorpresa de Lily, tanto como para sus amigos, los muggles le hicieron caso. Intentaron abrir las salidas de emergencia del vagón, pero les fue imposible. Algunos desesperados intentaron romper los vidrios.

—¡Quizá en el otro vagón se pueda escapar!—intervino Alice.

Fue entonces como todos los muggles abandonaron el vagón, justo a tiempo para que Alice, Marlene y Lily sacaran sus varitas. Lo propio habían hecho los chicos. Todos se reunieron a la mitad del vagón, fue por instinto. Estaban esperando la llegada de los mortífagos.

—Con ustedes siempre hay problemas, ¿no?—dijo Marlene más preocupada del pergamino que de los mismos mortífagos.

Los seis jóvenes magos y brujas formaron un círculo, todos con sus varitas en mano, estaban esperando el momento en que un mortífago entrase por alguna de las puertas del vagón. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra, aunque a todos les latía el corazón tan fuerte que el zumbido de cientos de panales de abeja se quedaría silenciado en un instante.

Los mortífagos se paseaban alrededor de los vagones, de seguro estaban buscando a alguien en especial, aunque no sabían a quién, el simple hecho de ser magos y brujas, les ponía en peligro. Ninguna de sus familias servía al Señor Tenebroso, excepto la de Sirius, pero todo el mundo sabía las lealtades del joven Black, por lo que no se podían sentir seguros. Ninguno.

A sus espaldas oyeron los vidrios quebrarse, se voltearon todos para encontrarse con un mortífago que caminaba por el vagón con una seguridad aterradora. Lily intentó reconocerlo, pero llevaba una máscara que cubría su rostro. El joven hombre era tan alto que tocaba el techo con su cabeza y en ocasiones se agachaba para no tocarlas lámparas. Su sonrisa era tan aterradora como su apariencia, entonces se acercó a Lily, tanto, que ésta pudo sentir su hálito sobre su rostro.

—Mmm—dijo absorbiendo el aroma de Lily—. Carne fresca.

Al ver sus dientes tan cerca de ella, pudo reconocer sus facciones, aunque no estaba del todo segura creyó haberle visto en el profeta en un aviso de "se busca", pero no recordó el nombre.

Potter se interpuso, entre Lily y el mortífago. Al hombre no le gustó la actitud del joven mago. Alzó su varita para lanzarle un hechizo, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él. Era otro mortífago, igual de joven que el primero.

—¿Están aquí?—dijo, observando a su alrededor.

Lily intentó recordar aquella voz, le parecía familiar, pero al llevar la máscara le pareció difícil saber de quién se trataba, hasta que vio su ropa. Era el mismo chico con el que había chocado en el callejón Diagon: Flinn Avery.

—No—gruñó el hombre—, pero tenemos con qué entretenernos.

Avery se envaró al ver que quienes estaban allí eran sus compañeros de Howgarts, todos de Gryffindor, pero al fin y al cabo no le habían reconocido. Eso creía, ya que llevaba la máscara de mortífago, para variar encontrarse con Evans, era el último pasatiempo que había adquirido. «Snape estaría feliz en éste vagón» pensó Avery.

—Entonces marchémonos—dijo el joven Slytherin, antes aproximarse a la salida del vagón.

Potter seguía apuntándole con la varita al mortífago, éste hacía lo propio con la suya. Habían venido buscando específicamente a un mago que había asesinado a dos mortífagos hace tres días, pero al parecer se habían equivocado de tren porque no estaba en éste.

En ese preciso instante se reunieron otros dos mortífagos en la salida del vagón. Ninguno de los Gryffindors bajó sus varitas, estaban atentos a todo lo que sucediera, ante cualquier ataque de los mortífagos, ellos responderían.

—¡Hey, chico!—llamó el mortífago a Avery—. ¿Éste no es Sirius Black?—dijo mirando a Sirius.

Avery, junto con los otros dos mortífagos, se acercaron al grupo. Avery sabía los nombres de cada uno de los que estaba allí, pero no quería hablar más, no quería arriesgarse a ser reconocido, después de todo, su gran misión estaba dentro de Hogwarts, junto con sus otros dos compañeros, hablar de más y reconocer a Black, solo implicaría que pudieran reconocerle a él.

—No sé—mintió, Avery.

—Pues acércate a ver, tú también—apuntó al otro mortífago que estaba más distante que los demás—. Reconózcanle bien, su padre está dando una cuantiosa suma de dinero a quién le devuelva a casa.

Sirius no le permitió acercarse más, le apuntó directamente a la máscara. Si daba un paso más, le lanzaría un hechizo.

—¿A quién pretendes asustar con esa varita?—le gruñó el mortífago—. No seas niñato, no me costaría nada llevarte ante tu padre…

—Ya basta—dijo el mortífago que se había alejado del grupo—. Aquí no está el mago que andamos buscando, podemos marcharnos.

El corazón de Lily se detuvo por un milisegundo. Esa voz ella la conocía muy bien, estaba tan segura como si de su nombre se tratara. Era Severus, Severus estaba allí, con la máscara puesta. Ya no había dudas, se había convertido en mortífago y estaba allí, frente a ella, evitando su mirada y encorvando su figura.

—Aun así, llevarnos a Black no estaría mal y estoy seguro que esta cara bonita está entre el listado de los sangre sucias—dijo, caminando hacía los otros mortífagos—. ¿Qué te parece a ti?—posó su mano sobre el hombro de Snape—. ¿Es ella una sangre sucia y ese es la oveja negra de los Black?

Severus intentó respirar con cierta tranquilidad, sabía que esa era una cruel prueba, pero si Avery no había hablado, él tampoco lo haría, mucho menos si allí estaba Lily. Jamás pensó que ella estuviese en el tren, de haberlo sabido le habría advertido, pero ¿le habría escuchado ella? No, quizá no. Ahora estaba con Potter, ¿qué hacía ese maldito de Potter en el tren con Lily? Deseaba preguntárselo, pero no podía, cualquier paso en falso y Lily podría terminar herida. Y él no quería eso, aunque le habría encantado darle su merecido a Potter, de seguro él y sus amigos ahora no se podrían burlar de él, no siendo él un mortífago. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un par de maleficios imperdonables a Potter.

—No—respondió categórico—. Y no hemos venido a por ellos. Será mejor marcharnos e ir a buscar al mago.

Dicho esto, se marchó del vagón dejando una estela de humo negra a su paso. El resto de los mortífagos hizo lo mismo. Dejaron vacío el vagón. No tardaron en volver las luces y los muggles volvieron a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ninguno recordaba el incidente del tren. En el alto parlante se escuchó a la operadora disculpándose por el retraso de la línea debido a desperfectos técnicos. Los jóvenes Gryffindor se quedaron en silencio, todos se sentaron juntos, pero ninguno fue capaz de hablar. Mientras que Lily se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas y el nudo de la garganta le impedía respirar.

«Severus, ahora si que me has abandonado» era todo lo que albergaba en sus más íntimos pensamientos.

* * *

**Lumos!**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

****_¡Lamento la tardanza! La verdad he estado sin inspiración para escribir, además de estar organizando las bodas de oro de mis abuelos y ayer que me extrajeron la muela del juicio que venía complicada. Así que se podría decir que estoy convaleciente, pero agradezcan al Ketoprofeno que me ha mantenido lejos del dolor y cerca de la inspiración, por lo que he podido escribir el capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajitos..._

_¡Agradezco que no me hayan mandado a los dementores ni a Azkaban!_

_Cariños._

**_Manne Van Necker._**

**__Travesura realizada.**

**Nox!**


End file.
